Mi destino eres tu
by Luna Lightburst
Summary: (UA)Anna es una chica especial con un triste pasado, que por cosas del destino conoce a Yoh, trayéndole recuerdos de una persona que perdió hace mucho tiempo. YohxAnna (mi primer intento de UA) o.oU soy mala para los summaries.[Cap11 arriba] Gomen! ToT
1. El chico del cementerio

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_¡Holas! ¡Este es el primer fic alterno que hago! No sé exactamente como empezar, pero haré el intento ñ.nU Seré bastante explícita(vestuario, etc, etc) x ser sólo el principio, espero ke no se molesten x eso._

_Debo aclararles algo, creo ke las actitudes de los personajes cambiarán un poco, pero las de otros no tanto n.n en fin, trataré de no sacarlos mucho de su forma de ser, espero ke les agrade._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King o.ó

"..." –pensamientos.

(n/a:) –notas de la autora.

- - - - - - - - - -

"**Mi destino eres tu"**

**Capítulo No. 1: "El chico del cementerio"**

**---- Flash Back ----**

-¡No corras, Anna! ¡Te puedes caer!.-un chico de unos 10 años de edad, cabellos un tanto desordenados, color chocolate oscuro, ojos grises y de tez blanca, exclamaba a una pequeña niña entre los 5 o 6 años de edad, cabello rubio, corto, ojos azabaches y piel muy blanca. Esta corría detrás de una linda y llamativa mariposa, sin prestar atención a los llamados del joven que la seguía más atrás. El chico vestía un abrigo blanco con las mangas azules, un pantalón verde oscuro y unas zapatillas grises. La pequeña rubia traía un vestido ancho con mangas, entero color rojo con partes en blanco, hasta las rodillas. Una malla blanca protegía sus piernas, y calzaba zapatitos de muñeca, color chocolate claro.

La aludida chocó contra una piedra, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Se incorporó lentamente para después sentarse en el césped. Miró su rodilla, la malla estaba rota; se había hecho una pequeña herida en ella, había poca sangre, pero aun así le dolía aunque no lo demostrara. El joven se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella, notando la herida en la rodilla de la niña.

-¿Ya viste lo que te pasó por no hacerme caso?.-le regañó severamente, la pequeña rubia bajó la mirada, arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó la niña. El chico suspiró.

-Esta bien, tranquila...-sonrió gentilmente. Luego miró la herida nuevamente. -¿Te duele mucho? Se ve algo profunda.-dijo preocupado.

-No, estoy bien.-respondió la pequeña con cierto tono de molestia, no le gustaba que la vieran débil y mucho menos se pondría a llorar por un simple raspón.

-¿Podrás caminar bien?.-interrogó el joven sonriendo mientras veía la expresión de la niña.

-Si.-la pequeña rubia intentó levantarse, pero su rodilla lastimada se lo impidió, haciéndola caer nuevamente al suelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor. El chico suspiró nuevamente y se agachó de espaldas frente a ella, quien lo miró incrédula.

-Sube.-la pequeña rubia obedeció y subió a su espalda. –Vamos a casa.-el chico se paró y caminó cargando a la pequeña, que recostó su cabeza en la espalda del joven mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Gracias, hermano...-

**---- Fin del Flash Back ----**

- - - - - - - - - -

Temprano en la mañana, una chica de 15 años, de largos cabellos rubios, piel blanca y profundos ojos azabaches, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Vestía una polera un tanto larga en la parte trasera, sin mangas, con cuello de tortuga, algo pegada a su delgado cuerpo, unos pantalones largos y holgados, y unas zapatillas, todo de color negro, sólo que la polera tenía unos cuantos detalles en rojo. En la mitad de su brazo izquierdo tenía un lazo color negro, y en su muñeca un reloj en rojo y negro. En su muñeca derecha, traía una pulsera gruesa y un poco larga, color negro(n/a: de esas ke se usa Yoh para entrenar, y no me refiero a la pesas xD)y sobre esta, otra pulsera, pero más delgada y fina, con púas pequeñas. Se sentó con pereza en la mesa, comiendo con lentitud y aburrimiento mientras miraba hacia la nada, como buscando algo con qué entretenerse.

Apenas terminó de comer, subió a su amplia habitación y buscó algo de dinero en una pequeña caja plateada que estaba en el tocador. Metió el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Antes de salir de la habitación, le echó un vistazo a una jaula que estaba en el suelo, a unos pocos metros al lado de su cama. Había un pequeño hámster blanco con algunas manchas color chocolate claro, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

-Pórtate bien, Manta.-le avisó la chica al curioso animalito. –Saldré por un tiempo, regresaré más tarde.-(n/a: leyeron bien, el hámster se llama Manta o.o).

Salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala. Se dirigió hacia la mesita de centro y de ahí tomó las llaves de la casa. Una vez afuera, un enorme un pastor alemán, se acercó moviendo la cola con entusiasmo hacia la chica, quien le miró inmediatamente.

-Cuida bien la casa mientras no estoy.-dijo mientras salía por el gran portón hacia la calle.

Afuera, pudo notar que había un camión en la casa de al lado. Al parecer alguien se estaba mudando. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia determinada dirección, al pasar al lado del camión, las luces de este empezaron a encenderse y apagarse rápidamente mientras que la bocina del camión sonaba ruidosamente. La rubia no le prestó mucha atención y siguió caminando, como si eso fuera algo normal para ella. Unos cuervos la observaban y seguían. Caminaba con tranquilidad por la extensa calle mientras pasaba al lado del cementerio. Miró por un instante el lugar; era callado y tranquilo, habían muchas tumbas y lápidas distribuidas a lo largo de todo el terreno.

En una pequeña colina, había una casa de madera, no muy grande, y cerca de esta, un enorme y frondoso árbol, que, al pie de este, se encontraba una lápida, alejada de las otras. Un chico de unos 15 años de edad, de cabello castaño, piel clara pero bronceada y ojos negros, se hallaba frente a esta, mirándola con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Vestía unos pantalones grises, unas zapatillas negras y un abrigo color negro. Tenía unos enormes audífonos color naranja en su cabeza. La muchacha lo vio por un momento.

-"¿Quién será? Nunca lo he visto por aquí...".-pensó mirándolo insistentemente. Luego, el muchacho le devolvió la mirada, causando que ella mirase hacia el frente rápidamente y siguiera con su camino, algo pensativa.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro comercial, afuera de este, un grupo de chicos que la esperaban; una chica de 14 años de edad, de cabello extremadamente largo color celeste, piel blanca y ojos azules. Vestía una falda corta color negro, un abrigo color azul claro, unas botas del mismo color y una banda azul oscuro en la cabeza.

Otra, una chica de unos 13 años, cabello corto color rosa, piel sumamente pálida y ojos violáceos. Su vestuario consistía en una polera color blanco con algunas marcas en celeste, unos pantalones color azul y unas zapatillas grises. Llevaba un pequeño bolso color negro colgado en forma transversal.

Al lado de la pelirosa, un chico alto, de 15 años de edad, cabello con picos, color celeste y negro, piel clara y ojos negros. Vestía una especie de abrigo ancho color azul oscuro, shorts color negro y unas zapatillas en azul y negro. En su cabeza, una banda color azul oscuro, muy similar a la de la primera chica.

Cerca de la peliazul, se hallaba cruzado de brazos, un chico de 15 años como el primero, un poco más bajo de estatura que el primero, de pelo color púrpura, peinado extrañamente con la forma de un pico, tenía ojos dorados y tez blanca. Su mirada era fría y penetrante, un poco parecida a la de la chica rubia. Estaba vestido con una camisa de cuello chino con mangas largas, color rojo oscuro, unos zapatos negros y pantalones del mismo color(n/a: al parecer el negro está de moda O.oU).

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas, Anna!.-exclamó Pirika con mucha energía. La recién llegada se limitó a mirarla con indiferencia. –Hace rato que te estábamos esperando.-

-Buenos días, señorita Anna.-saludó cortésmente Tamao, haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días.-saludó la chica de vuelta, asintiendo.

-¡Llegaste diez segundos tarde!.-comentó Horo Horo mirando su reloj.

- ô.oU...-expresión de todos.

-¿Vamos a entrar o nos quedaremos aquí afuera todo el día?.- ô.ó -interrogó la rubia.

-Que impaciente...-murmuró el peliazul.

-Si hablamos de impacientes, Hoto Hoto...-lo miró fríamente. –Además, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Ay si tu, la Miss Ocupada... ¡HEY! ¡No me llames así!.-exclamó enojado al darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado la chica.

-Oh, lo siento, macetín.-comentó con cierto tono de burla. El chico suspiró resignado maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Veo que estás de buen humor hoy.-comentó Ren mirando a la rubia.

-No lo creo.-dijo esta cruzándose de brazos. -Mejor entremos ya.-ordenó ella mientras entraba al centro comercial. Los demás la siguieron con una sonrisa.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, cosa que era de esperarse. Habían muchos jóvenes en las tiendas, comprando nada más y nada menos que útiles escolares. En dos días se terminarían las vacaciones de verano para dar inicio a un nuevo año escolar, desgraciadamente para algunos(n/a: me incluyo cuando sucede eso T.T). Los cinco jóvenes entraron en uno de los tantos almacenes, compraron algunas cosas y salieron. Siguieron así con otros almacenes hasta que ya tenían todo lo necesario.

-Oigan... tengo hambre.- T.T –se quejó de repente Horo Horo cargando un montón de bolsas y paquetes, que eran de él y de su hermana Pirika, que lo había obligado a cargar los de ella. -¿Cuándo comemos?.-

-Cierto, yo también estoy algo hambrienta.- n.nU –le ayudó Tamao algo apenada llevando unas cuantas bolsas no muy pesadas.

-¿Qué les gustaría comer?.-preguntó Pirika mirándolos a todos.

-Todo menos comida china.-respondió su hermano.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la comida china?.- o.ó -interrogó Ren indignado.

-¿Qué tu crees?.-atacó de igual forma.

-¿Qué tal si comemos hamburguesas?.- ñ.nU -sugirió Tamao rápidamente antes de que Ren empezara a pelearse con Horo Horo, como de costumbre.

-Me parece bien.-asintió Anna.

-¡Está decidido! ¡Comeremos hamburguesas!.-anunció la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y al menos no es comida china...-murmuró por lo bajo Horo Horo.

-¿Qué dijiste, puerco espín?.- ­ò.ó

-Nada, tiburón.- u.ú -­dicho esto, empezaron a discutir como siempre. Pirika y Tamao suspiraron resignadas.

-"Par de idiotas".-pensó Anna mientras seguía caminando, oyéndolos discutir mientras sonreía levemente.

Fueron a un Mc. Donalds y cada uno pidió su orden. Horo Horo, quien no quedó satisfecho, pidió otra orden de papas fritas, hamburguesa y soda grande. Todos lo miraron con un gotita en la cabeza mientras que este se atragan...errr... comía felizmente.

Después de comer, se quedaron unas horas más recorriendo el centro comercial, luego salieron de este y se despidieron, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la tarde, y Anna caminaba de vuelta a su casa; iba distraída revisando una de las bolsas que cargaba, cuando de repente chocó con alguien accidentalmente, causando que algunas cosas que estaban dentro de las bolsas quedaran regadas en el suelo.

-Lo siento, iba distraída.-se disculpó la chica recogiendo sus cosas, la persona con la que chocó la ayudó a recogerlas.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo estaba, jijiji.-al ver cara a cara a la persona con quien había chocado, Anna pudo reconocerla inmediatamente. Era el chico que había visto en el cementerio.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y las metió en la bolsa. El joven la miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Anna lo miró detenidamente.

-"Este chico es extraño.".-pensó la rubia.

-Oye...-el chico le llamó, y ella lo miró fríamente a la cara. -¿No eres tu la chica que vi esta mañana cerca del cementerio?.-preguntó.

-No lo sé.-respondió ella con frialdad. Él sólo se acercó a ella y la miró detenidamente, Anna se sintió algo incómoda ante su cercanía e insistente mirada.

-Hm...sip, tu eres la chica que vi esta mañana.- n-n –tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la rubia lo miró con algo de desconfianza.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a mi casa, adiós.-dijo la joven comenzando a caminar, el chico la siguió en silencio. Después de un rato, Anna volteó molesta al darse cuenta de que él la seguía. –¡Deja de seguirme!.-exclamó causando que el muchacho se detuviera en seco.

-Pero mi casa queda en esta dirección.- o.o –respondió inocentemente, comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta, Anna hizo lo mismo ya más tranquila, quedando a la par.

-Es raro, nunca te había visto.-comentó la chica frunciendo el ceño, sin perder su expresión fría. -¿Eres nuevo por aquí?.-preguntó fijando su vista en la calle.

-Sí, me mudé hoy a esta ciudad, jijiji.-rió el chico castaño gentilmente con tranquilidad. Anna lo miró con algo de sorpresa, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-"Esa sonrisa... se parece tanto a la de él...".-pensó por un momento. –"No, no, seguramente ya estoy alucinando cosas...".-sacudió un poco la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos. El joven de audífonos naranjas la vio, así que decidió hacerle preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.-soltó rápidamente sin mirarlo.

-Es sólo curiosidad, jijiji.-y ahí está, esa sonrisa. La chica lo miró por un momento para luego responder.

-Anna, Anna Kyouyama.-

-¡Anna! ¡Que lindo nombre!.-exclamó el castaño de ojos negros con una enorme sonrisa. La aludida lo miró extrañada. Si que era un chico extraño, sentía algo raro, no sabía como explicarlo, pero sabía que ese chico no era común, y algo que le recordaba a una persona que quiso mucho en el pasado, pensó. –Bien, aquí me quedo.-las palabras deljoven la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Anna miró hacia el lado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la casa en la que había visto el camión de mudanza esa mañana.

-Yo también.-dijo ella.

-¿Eh?.- o.o

-Es decir, mi casa es esa.-dijo señalando la casa que estaba al lado de la del chico.

-¿O sea que seremos vecinos?.-preguntó emocionado.

-Supongo que si.-respondió Anna sin muchos ánimos.

-¡Genial!.- n0n –exclamó el joven castaño alegremente. –Entonces nos vemos después, Anna.-dicho esto, entró corriendo por el portón de la casa, sin notar que algo se le había caído de los bolsillos. Era una especie de tablilla. La chica la recogió rápidamente.

-¡Espera! Se te...-gritó la rubia, pero él ya había desaparecido en el interior de la casa. –diablos, ni siquiera supe su nombre.-miró el objeto en sus manos. -¿Una tablilla? Bueno, tal vez se la pueda entregar después.-suspiró resignada mientras caminaba un poco más y entraba en su propia casa.

_**Continuará...**_

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Notas finales de la autora:** ¡Holas! ¡reviví después de tanto tiempo! xD La verdad es ke estaba sin inspiración, y no me decidía si publicar este fic o no o.oU Les agradecería ke me enviaran sus opiniones sobre este primer capi. Habrán muchas parejas ke no puedo revelar aún n.n pero está decidido ke será YohxAnna en casi su totalidad...¡adoro esa pareja! En fin, los dejo x ahora n.n manden reviews x favor. ¡Byes!_


	2. Una triste visita

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_Hola, akí vengo con el segundo capi .w. Estará algo triste, he estado algo depre y me entraron ganas de escribir x3 además, la música ke toy escuchando me ayuda mucho (.U ta depresiva, pero ke importa xDU. Este capítulo tratará un poco sobre la familia de Anna, pero no mucho xq pienso poner de ello más adelante. Espero ke les guste._

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, esta historia si o.ó

- - - - - - - - - -

-¿O sea que seremos vecinos?.-preguntó emocionado.

-Supongo que si.-respondió Anna sin muchos ánimos.

-¡Genial!.- n0n –exclamó el joven castaño alegremente. –Entonces nos vemos mañana, Anna.-dicho esto, entró corriendo por el portón de la casa, sin notar que algo se le había caído de los bolsillos. Era una especie de tablilla. La chica la recogió rápidamente.

-¡Espera! Se te...-gritó la rubia, pero él ya había desaparecido en el interior de la casa. –diablos, ni siquiera supe su nombre.-miró el objeto en sus manos. -¿Una tablilla? Bueno, tal vez se la pueda entregar después.-suspiró resignada mientras caminaba un poco más y entraba en su propia casa.

- - - - - - - - - -

**"Mi destino eres tu"**

**Capítulo No. 2: "Una triste visita"**

Anna entró en su habitación, saludó a su hámster Manta, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se tiró sobre la cama, acostándose boca arriba, con la tablilla en las manos. Estaba algo cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco. Antes de eso, se paró de la cama, dejó el objeto en su mesita de nochey bajó a la cocina. Sacó una caja de galletas de la alacena y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Su amigo Ren siempre le decía que era saludable tomarse al menos un vaso de leche diario.

Subió nuevamente a la habitación, encendióel televisor y se acomodó en su cama para verlo mientras comía galletas y bebía leche. Se mantuvo así hasta las 9:00 de la noche, apagó el aparato, bajó a la cocina nuevamente y dejó los trastes en el lavaplatos. Subió al baño y se cepilló los dientes. Luego, fue a su habitación y se puso su pijama, se colocó frente al tocador, tomó un peine y comenzó a cepillar su cabello lentamente mientras pensaba, mirándose al espejo.

-Pasado mañana regresaré al colegio, las vacaciones de verano pasaron muy rápido...-dijo la rubia con algo de molestia.

Terminó de peinarse, apagó las luces, y se acostó pesadamente en su cama. Se arropó con las sábanas hasta el pecho y se colocó boca arriba, mirando hacia el fascinante y entretenido techo. Luego se volteó hacia un lado, hacia su mesita de noche, y en esta, había una lámpara, un reloj despertador color rojo, un teléfono color negro, la tablillay un cuadro con una fotografía.

Miró la fotografía, se vio a ella misma pero cuando era más pequeña; sonreía alegremente, saludando hacia la cámara mientras que a su lado, había un chico mayor que ella, de cabello color chocolate oscuro, ojos grises, de tez blanca y una encantadora sonrisa. La tomaba de la mano. Detrás de ellos, se hallaba una mujer blanca de ojos chocolates y cabello castaño corto y un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos claros y piel clara. Todos vestían atuendos muy elegantes.

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron con un dejo de tristeza mientras tomaba el cuadro entre sus manos y lo estrechaba contra su pecho. Dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Papá, mamá...-murmuró con voz quebrada. –Hermano... te extraño...-

- - - - - - - - - -

Los rayos del sol se filtraban tenuemente a través de las delicadas y finas cortinas, iluminando el pálido rostro de la joven rubia. Esta hizo una mueca de molestia y se volteó hacia un lado, sin lograr mucho. Despertó, se incorporó para luego estirarse con pereza y tallarse los ojos. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró hacia la jaula de Manta; al parecer este estaba dentro de su pequeña casa, durmiendo aún.

Anna caminó hacia la puerta, y salió de la habitación para ir al baño. Se bañó y se vistió con un traje largo color negro, un hermoso collar de oro en el cuello y calzaba unas sandalias. En su brazo, tenía puesta la cinta negra. Bajó a la cocina y sacó de un cajón, una bolsa con semillas de girasol y llenó de agua un vaso. Subió nuevamente a su habitación y le dejó un manojo de semillas al pequeño Manta, que ya había despertado, luego le cambió el agua de su bebedero. Bajó nuevamente y le dio de comer al perro, Ryu(n/a: ya se ke soy muy mala, pero nu sabía ke nombre ponerle xDU).

Salió de la enorme casa, sin haber desayunado, pasando por el gran portón y llegando a la calle. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y se estaba nublando el cielo a pesar de que hacía poco había un radiante sol. Habían varios autos estacionados frente a las casas. Caminó hacia la izquierda y se encaminó hacia determinado sitio.

Al ir pasando la chica, la alarma de los autos se activaban solas, causando un gran alboroto. La rubia siguió su camino, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sobre las cercas y en los árboles cercanos, se amontonaban cuervos; a cada lugar que iba la chica, los cuervos la seguían, era algo extraño, pero esta ya estaba acostumbrada y no les tomaba importancia. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al cementerio, por el camino, en unos rosales, tomó una delicada rosa roja, llevándola consigo. Los cuervos se hospedaron en los árboles de aquel lugar, observando cada movimiento de Anna.

La chica entró y caminó lentamente entre las lápidas. De pronto se oyeron unos truenos, anunciando que en unos instantes llovería fuertemente, Anna paró en seco, mirando unas lápidas; eran tres, una al lado de la otra, y cada una tenía un escrito grabado en ella. La rubia se arrodilló frente a ellas, un pequeño grabado en mármol estaba un poco más al frente que decía "Familia Kyouyama". Entonces, empezó a llover fuertemente.

Los cuervos se amontonaban más y más en los árboles que hace poco estaban secos, hasta tal punto que hicieron enfadar a la chica por todo el ruido que hacían, se paró y les lanzó una mirada llena de enojo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, haciéndole sangrar, ya que las espinas de la rosa que traía en la mano se le incrustaron en ella. Los cuervos salieron volando y huyendo, espantados, y unos cayendo muertos al húmedo suelo.

Anna se encontraba totalmente mojada por la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo con insistencia, con algunos fulminantes rayos de vez en cuando. Unos largos mechones de cabello rubio, mojados totalmente, caían por su rostro, y su vestido negro hacía resaltar perfectamente su pálida piel, dándole un toque misterioso, melancólico, fantasmal y triste a la delgada y bien formada figura de la chica. Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, al igual que la sangre en su mano.

-¿Por qué lloras, Anna?.-Anna escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó lentamente, encontrándose con un chico de unos 10 años. La miraba con tristeza y preocupación. La chica sonrió levemente mirándolo de vuelta.

-Por tonterías...tonterías mías.-respondió con la misma expresión de tristeza. La lluvia aun no cesaba. El niño se acercó a ella y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se agachara. Anna obedeció y quedó al mismo nivel que él.

-No me gusta verte llorar, Annita.-le sonrió con tristeza mientras retiraba las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica con los dedos de sus manos.

-Me dejaron sola... me abandonaste... ¿Por qué...?.-las palabras de la rubia hicieron que el muchachito quedara en silencio, como ignorando la pregunta que ella le había hecho. Tomó la mano lastimada de ella y la acarició lentamente mientras su rostro se tornaba aun más triste.

-Anna...¿Tu crees en el destino?.-la muchacha se sorprendió ante la pregunta, bajó un poco la mirada, pensando en su respuesta. El chico continuó acariciando su mano aún. –Yo si creo en el destino, y si tu crees en él, no debes hacerte ese tipo de preguntas...-hizo una pausa para después continuar. -Porque todo tiene un motivo y una razón de ser en esta vida...-sonrió una vez más y besó su mejilla con ternura. –Tengo que irme.-soltó la mano de ella y posó las suyas propias en las mejillas de Anna, para después salir corriendo y perderse entre las lápidas del cementerio.

-Ni la muerte te cambia...-murmuró Anna con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados. Miró su mano; no tenía ninguna herida y no había rastro de sangre. –Hermano...-luego se giró y colocó la rosa en la tumba que estaba en el centro de las tres, se paró y miró hacia la dirección en que se había ido el chico, poco a poco fue dejando de llover. Se volteó, observó por última vez las tumbas y salió del cementerio.

- - - - - - - - - -

Entró a su casa, toda empapada. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, porque sino lo hacía seguramente se resfriaría, así que optó por ponerse un short azul oscuro, casi negro y un sweater rojo. Caminó a la cocina, se preparó un chocolate caliente y sacó unas galletas del refrigerador(n/a: como ke le gustan poco las galletas, ¿neh? o.ôU nótese el sarcasmo). Apenas terminó de comer, subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, volteó hacia un lado y miró el reloj; marcaba la 1:38 de la tarde. Luego observó la jaula de Manta; este corría en su ruedita con muchos ánimos. La chica sonrió levemente.

-Creo que tendré que buscar algo con qué entretenerme.-dicho esto, se paró de la cama y caminó hacia su escritorio; en este se hallaba una laptop color negro con algunas partes en rojo. La encendió, esperó a que se conectara a internet, luego se conectó al msn(n/a: hay ke actualizarlos, ¿no creen? xD).

Pasó unas tres horas en la computadora, descargando canciones y vídeos. Uno de sus pasatiempos era escuchar música. Le gustaba la música y todo lo que tenía que ver con ello. Le gustaba cantar, si, tenía una excelente voz para el canto, pero nadie había podido oírla. No le gustaba cantar en público, sólo cuando estaba sola y las pocas veces en que se encontraba feliz.

Anna era muy reservada y no demostraba sus sentimientos frente a la gente, de mirada fría, con un carácter difícil, postura firme y decidida. Todo lo que un líder necesitaba, pero bajo esa capa de hielo, se escondía un horrible y triste pasado. Ese pasado del que nunca quiso hablar con nadie, sólo sus amigos lo conocían, a los que ella estimaba y con los que confiaba siempre. Sólo a ellos, que la cuidaban y que ella cuidaba, se cuidaban mutuamente. Aunque no lo demostrara o admitiera, los quería mucho.

- - - - - - - - - -

Se hizo de noche y la hermosa luna llena brillaba con intensidad. Anna se hallaba sentada en el balcón, viendo las estrellas, las cuales estaban más brillantes que en otras noches. Siempre, en los días que visitaba el cementerio, en las noches se sentaba a ver las estrellas; se sentía relajada, y no se preocupaba por nada. Al día siguiente tendría su primer día de clases, lo cual no le importaba en lo absoluto. Miró hacia la casa de al lado; sus balcones estaban frente a frente, las luces estaban encendidas, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido. De pronto, su cabeza se vio rodeada de preguntas acerca aquel extraño joven con los enormes audífonos naranja.

-¿Vivirá solo?.-se preguntó Anna mirando la casa. Sin obtener respuestas a las preguntas que se hacía mentalmente, sacudió la cabeza, alejándolas, para después volver a mirar al cielo. –Tengo la ligera sospecha de que pronto lo sabré.-

_**Continuará...**_

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Notas finales de la autora:** ¡Fiuf! Ya terminé -.-U casi nada de diálogos y mucho detalle xD no se crean, he visto fics ke nomás son puros diálogos y nada de detalles o.oU weno, cuestiones de los autores, ¿neh? xD jeje, espero ke les haya gustado n.nU aunke a mi no me convenza mucho (.U el caso es ke espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Supongo ke se dieron cuenta de kien era el niño ke habló con Anna en el cementerio n.n y sip, Anna es rara, x lo de los cuervos xD ke cruel, mató a varios con sólo mirarlos, ella si aplica eso de "si las miradas mataran..." muajajaja! XD Sin más ke agregar, nos vemos para la próxima! :D_


	3. De vuelta al colegio

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_¡Yup! ¿Cómo están? n.n espero ke bien, toy de mejores ánimos xD ¡así ke escribiré algo un poco más alegre hoy! En fin, los dejaré leer en paz n-n_

**Disclaimer:** ¡Shaman King no es mío! Aunque eso quisiera... TT

- - - - - - - - - -

-¿Vivirá solo?.-se preguntó Anna mirando la casa. Sin obtener respuestas a las preguntas que se hacía mentalmente, sacudió la cabeza, alejándolas, para después volver a mirar al cielo. –Tengo la ligera sospecha de que pronto lo sabré.-

- - - - - - - - - -

"Mi destino eres tu" 

**Capítulo No. 3: "De vuelta al colegio"**

A la mañana siguiente, Anna se despertó muy temprano, se bañó, vistió con el uniforme del colegio(n/a: como el de la serie) y desayunó. Como se había mencionado posteriormente, sería su primer día de clases, así que no pretendía llegar tarde. Subió nuevamente a su habitación y tomó su maleta, su vista se fijó en su mesita de noche, la tablilla reposaba ahí, junto al teléfono. La miró por un momento para luego tomarla e introducirla en el bolsillo de su falda. No entendía por qué, algo le decía que la llevara consigo. Bajó nuevamente y salió de la casa. Su perro Ryu la esperaba afuera, sentado a un lado del gran portón. Al verla, movió la cola en señal de alegría. La chica acarició su cabeza una vez estando al lado de él.

-Deséame suerte.-dicho esto, salió a través del portón.

Caminó a paso normal como siempre solía ir, una que otra alarma sonaba mientras pasaba al lado de los autos, y los cuervos la acosaban como de costumbre. Al pasar al lado del cementerio, miró hacia el lugar, con una media sonrisa nostálgica. Luego volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el frente, recuperando su expresión fría y siguiendo su camino. Minutos después, ya había llegado al enorme edificio que sería su escuela. Muchos jóvenes estudiantes entraban en él; Anna hizo lo mismo, buscando en su interior, el salón que le correspondía.

Ella siempre fue una alumna ejemplar; nunca llegaba tarde, sacaba excelentes calificaciones, siendo la primera en la clase, muy disciplinada y callada. Los profesores la adoraban. Acudía a las clases de gimnasia de la escuela, por ello tenía una esbelta figura, con cada curva muy bien definida, siendo envidiada por otras chicas. Muchos chicos la pretendían, pero con sólo verla a la cara, se acobardaban, ya que su expresión fría y de pocos amigos los intimidaba.

Entró al salón, ya varios estudiantes estaban ahí, conversando animadamente unos con otros. Observó todo el lugar; su vista se posó en dos jóvenes. Uno levantaba su mano, saludándola y llamándola a la vez. El otro sólo se mantenía cruzado de brazos. Eran Horo Horo y Ren. Cruzó el salón, ya que ellos se encontraban en una esquina, al lado de la gran ventana.

-Buenos días.-saludó la rubia a los jóvenes. Ambos saludaron de vuelta.

-Hey, Anna.-dijo el peliazul. –Ahí está tu puesto.-señaló uno adelante del suyo propio. Ren se sentaba en el puesto al lado de Horo Horo.

-Gracias.-agradeció esta dejando su maleta en el lugar mencionado. –Supongo que sólo me guardaste este puesto para que te pase las respuestas de los exámenes, ¿o no?.-lo miró suspicazmente mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Yoooooo? Nah, ¿cómo crees?.-dijo poniendo carita de inocente angelito. La rubia suspiró resignada. Ren negaba lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

-Algunos no cambian, y este tonto no es la excepción.-murmuró el joven pelipúrpura para si mismo en el mismo estado.

-¿Dijiste algo?.- o.ó

-¿Yo? Nah, ¿cómo crees?.- u.u -antes de que Horo Horo pudiera responderle, la campana soñó, dando inicio al periodo escolar. No tardó en entrar el profesor al salón; su apariencia era la de un señor alto, de unos 35 años, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel muy blanca, vestía como un profesor lo haría: su nombre era Fausto. Los saludó a todos y viceversa.

-Bien jóvenes, tendremos a un nuevo compañero este año.-avisó el profesor con voz suave. Todos le prestaban atención. Pasó a abrir la puerta y un joven entró al salón.

Anna abrió un poco más los ojos al ver a la persona que estaba entrando en ese momento por aquella puerta. Era el chico de cabellos castaños, el de la dulce sonrisa y los enormes audífonos naranjas, que justamente traía en la cabeza, detrás de las orejas. Se le veía tranquilo y despreocupado, como ella lo había visto antes. Todos los alumnos fijaron su vista en él.

-Quiero presentarles al joven Yoh Asakura, viene de la región de Izumo y espero que sean buenos con él.-dijo el profesor Fausto. El chico sólo sonrió gentilmente hacia todos en forma de saludo.

-"Así que su nombre es Yoh...".-pensó Anna observándolo.

-Sea usted bienvenido, señor Asakura. Muy bien, le asignaré su puesto.-dijo Fausto observando todo el salón. Luego su vista enfocó un lugar vacío. –Puede sentarse delante de la señorita Kyouyama.-dijo señalando el lugar; Yoh sonrió nuevamente después de expresar un "Gracias" al profesor, caminó por entre las sillas hasta llegar a la suya propia.

Anna lo miró atentamente y él le sonrió como sólo sabía. Ella, un poco sorprendida, desvió la mirada, Yoh tomó asiento. Fausto sonrió al notar la actitud de la chica, aunque no lo pareciera, ellos tenían cierta familiaridad y la conocía muy bien. Luego se centró más en la clase.

-Tienen la primera hora libre, así que aprovéchenla.-anunció el rubio profesor a sus estudiantes, estos sonrieron y exclamaron agradecidos. Pronto se escucharon ruidos, murmullos y conversaciones. Yoh fue rodeado por un tumulto de gente, principalmente chicas, preguntas iban y venían, y esto sólo lo hizo sentirse mareado. Anna notó esto, así que decidió hacerse cargo.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿no ven que lo están mareando con tantas preguntas?.-su fría voz se hizo notar. Las chicas le miraron frunciendo el ceño para luego alejarse del joven. Yoh miró a Anna atentamente.

-Gracias.-sonrió agradecido.

-Por nada.-dicho esto, desvió la mirada, algo apenada. Pero luego recordó algo; metió su mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó la tablilla. El joven la miró atentamente. –Se te cayó esto la otra vez.-dijo Anna entregándole el objeto al muchacho, este lo tomó y miró por un momento en silencio. La rubia lo miró confundida. -¿Sucede algo?.-

-No, nada.-respondió rápidamente. –Muchas gracias por haberlo guardado.-agradeció sonriente. La chica lo miró con extrañeza para luego decir nuevamente un "Por nada".

-Oye, Anna. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?.-la voz de Horo Horo hizo que la chica notara que él y Ren estaban a su lado, expectantes.

-Que descortesía de tu parte.-comentó el joven de ojos dorados con los brazos cruzados. Ella los miró arqueando una ceja. Yoh los miraba atentamente.

-¿Me ven cara de sirvienta? ¡Preséntense ustedes mismos, flojos!.-ellos le lanzaron una mirada de desagrado para luego suspirar. Después de todo, así era Anna.

-Tu primero.- u.u -dijo Ren.

-No, tu primero.- u-u -contradijo Horo Horo.

-Insisto, tu primero.- u.ú

-No, mejor tu.- u-ú

-Tu.- ¬¬

-No, tu.- ¬¬

-¡Ya! Ni que le fueran a pedir una cita o algo así.- o.ó –se hartó Anna cruzándose de brazos, exasperada.

-¿Me van a invitar a salir?.- Oo –preguntó Yoh confundido.

_**-PLONK- **entiéndase que se fueron de espaldas xDU_

-¡No, tonto!.-exclamó la rubia.

-Ahps.- oxo

-Y ustedes,.-se dirigió a Ren y Horo Horo. –¡decídanse de una buena vez!.-

-Está bien, está bien.-dijo el peliazul presuroso. Se aclaró la garganta. –Soy Horokeu Usui, vengo de Hokkaido, pero puedes llamarme Horo Horo.- n-n –dicho esto, estrecharon sus manos.

-Mi nombre es Ren Tao y vengo de China.-dijo haciendo lo mismo.

-Gusto en conocerlos, soy Yoh Asakura.- n-n

-¿Tanta discusión tan sólo para eso? Son increíblemente estu...pendos.- u.ú -comentó Anna con algo de sarcasmo. Los dos jóvenes la miraron asesinamente.

-¿Y ustedes se acabaron de conocer?.-interrogó curioso Ren a Yoh y Anna.

-No, nos conocimos antes de ayer.-respondió la rubia. –Es mi nuevo vecino.-dijo mirando al castaño. Este sonrió.

-Ya veo.-murmuró el joven.

-Al principio creí que era tu novio.- o.o -bromeó Horo Horo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.-exclamó Anna sonrojada y exaltada. Yoh se sonrojó levemente mientras bajaba la mirada. –No te busques un golpe de mi parte, Hoto Hoto...-le amenazó ella aún sonrojada. Este rió al ver la actitud de ella.

-No te esponjes, Anna. Sólo bromeaba.-trató de calmarla.

-Pues ese tipo de bromas no son de mi agrado.-dijo dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza, este se quejó un poco.

La campana sonó nuevamente, indicando que la primera hora había llegado a su fin. Los jóvenes se fueron a sus puestos apenas entró el profesor encargado de la hora correspondiente. Así pasaron hasta la hora del receso; todos los estudiantes salieron al patio a tomar sus meriendas. En este caso, Anna, Ren y Horo Horo, invitaron a Yoh a pasar ese tiempo con ellos, y este aceptó gustosamente. Bajaron al patio, en el cual se encontraron con Pirika y Tamao, ambas los esperaban y Horo Horo las presentó ante Yoh. Se sentaron en unas bancas, estableciendo así una conversación grupal.

-¿Así que vives solo?.-preguntó interesada Pirika.

-Si, vivía con mis abuelos y mi papá en Izumo.-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado junto a Ren y Horo Horo, este último comía un gran emparedado. Anna, Pirika y Tamao se encontraban sentadas frente a ellos.

-¿Y tu mamá?.-preguntó Horo Horo dejando de comer.

-Ella murió cuando era pequeño.-bajó un poco la mirada con algo de tristeza. Anna lo miró atentamente. –Estos audífonos son el único recuerdo que me queda de ella, me los regaló cuando cumplí cinco años.-sonrió con nostalgia mientras se quitaba los audífonos y los miraba.

-Lo siento..., no debí preguntar.-se disculpó el peliazul apenado.

-No importa, lo superé hace mucho, jijiji.-sonrió gentilmente. La rubia soltó un suspiro leve, que nadie logró escuchar.

-"Se nota que se querían mucho... no como me pasó a mi...".-pensó Anna bajando la mirada, el castaño notó esto, pero se abstuvo de hacer preguntas.

Así pasaron la hora del receso, conociendo más acerca del joven proveniente de Izumo, y contando cosas sobre ellos mismos, la única que no dijo nada fue la rubia, que los escuchaba sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Yoh se preguntaba el por qué del silencio y mirada distante de la chica, era evidente que su mente divagaba lejos de ahí. Decidió esperar hasta la salida para averiguarlo.

Anna salía del colegio, rumbo a su casa, cuando de pronto escuchó un llamado. Volteó a encontrarse con el emisor.

-¡Espera, Anna!.-era Yoh, venía corriendo rápidamente, dándole alcance. Ella lo miró fríamente. -¿A dónde vas?.-

-A mi casa.-fue lo único que respondió para luego seguir su camino.

-¿P-podrías acompañarme a la tienda de discos?.-titubeó un poco. Ella se detuvo y volteó a verle. –Es que no conozco muy bien la ciudad, y me preguntaba... si me podrías acompañar... para no perderme... por favor...-explicó Yoh con una mano detrás de la cabeza, nervioso, al notar la mirada fría de ella. Anna suspiró.

-Está bien.-dijo caminando hacia la derecha, seguida de un sonriente Yoh.

Caminaban por la ciudad, viendo todo tipo de almacenes y lugares. El castaño veía fascinado la gran cantidad de cosas lindas que vendían, de pronto se detuvo frente a una joyería, admirando algo a través del vidrio. Anna se detuvo y lo observó, él la miró con una sonrisa para luego seguirla. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué viste?.-preguntó una vez se encontraban caminando nuevamente.

-Nada importante.-sonrió hacia la chica. Ella desvió la mirada.

-"Sus sonrisas son las mismas...".-pensó. –"¡demonios! Ya estoy pensando idioteces de nuevo.".-se reprochó a ella misma moviendo bruscamente la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la tienda de discos, entraron e Yoh compró unos cuantos. Anna, que había visto uno de su gusto, lo compró también. Salieron del local y caminaron de vuelta a casa. Al pasar cerca de una heladería, Yoh se detuvo.

-¿Quieres un helado?.-preguntó el joven a la rubia que lo acompañaba. –Yo invito.- n-n –ella sólo se encogió de hombros, aceptando la invitación. El castaño entró a la heladería y pidió dos helados de chocolate. Salió y le dio uno a Anna.

-Gracias, es mi favorito.-comentó ella lamiendo el helado, gustosa. Yoh la miró para luego sonreír.

-Me lo imaginé.-

Caminaron en silencio, saboreando sus helados. Una vez se los terminaron, ya iban a mitad del camino. Desde que salieron de la escuela, los cuervos no los habían dejado de seguir, pero a una distancia un poco más lejana a la que acostumbraban seguir a Anna. Tal vez porque se encontraba acompañada, pensó la rubia. En cuanto al joven castaño, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto. Al pasar Anna al lado de un auto color rojo, la alarma de este se activó sola. El chico la miró un tanto extrañado.

-¿A ti también te odian los autos?.-ella giró el rostro para verlo un tanto sorprendida. –Vaya, yo creía que era el único, jijiji.-rió. -¿Desde cuando te odian?.-

-No estoy segura, creo que desde que tengo uso de razón.-respondió ella insegura y pensativa.

-Ya somos dos.- n-n –dijo de forma despreocupada. Anna lo miró sorprendida. –También pienso que le gusto a los cuervos o algo así, porque no dejan de seguirme a donde vaya.- o.oU -comentó mirando la bandada que venía atrás.

-Me pasa lo mismo...-murmuró la rubia seriamente.

-Supongo que tenemos algo en común después de todo.-dijo Yoh sonriente. –Creo que se por qué nos pasa esto.- u.u –comentó captando la atención de la chica. –Somos extraños, jijiji.-rió tranquilamente mientras caminaba. La rubia casi se va de espaldas por ello. Suspiró con tanto agobiada mientras se ponía una mano en la frente . Ya estaban llegando a sus casa cuando de pronto el joven pregunta. -¿Cómo sabías que yo estaría en tu misma escuela?.-

-¿A qué te refieres?.-preguntó ella un tanto fuera de lugar. Él sacó la tablilla de su bolsillo para mostrársela.

-Si no hubieras sabido que iría a tu misma escuela no la hubieses llevado... ¿o me equivoco?.-ella volteó la vista, fijándola en la calle.

-En realidad no lo sabía.-sinceró ella. Él la miró confundido. –Algo me decía que la llevara conmigo... no sé exactamente, pero tuve el presentimiento de que hoy tendría la oportunidad de devolvértela.-ambos habían llegado a la casa del joven, así que se detuvieron frente al portón. Yoh sonrió y le extendió su mano derecha.

-¿Amigos?.-ella pareció no entender su actitud, ya que había arqueado una ceja. –Lo siento, no tuve mucho tiempo para pedírtelo.- n.nU –la rubia curveó los labios levemente, sin que se notara mucho.

-Amigos...-aceptó ella estrechando su mano con la de él. El castaño sonrió enormemente.

-Bueno, es algo tarde.-comentó mirando al cielo oscurecido.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.-se despidió ella volteando para ir a su propia casa.

-Nos vemos mañana.- n.n –dijo entrando por el portón, pero antes, miró por última vez a la rubia que se alejaba lentamente. -¿Sabes? Quizás eso fue obra del destino.-sonrió una vez más y entró por completo a su casa. Ella se detuvo en seco y volteó a verle, pero él ya no estaba.

-Je... destino...-murmuró Anna con media sonrisa, caminando y entrando a su casa. –Que hasta las mismas creencias tienen...-

_**Continuará...**_

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Notas finales de la autora:**__¡Hiya! .w. ¿Cómo quedó el cap? Se preguntarán x ké Anna vive sola y de dónde saca dinero para comer, ¿no? xD ¡pos eso lo verán más adelante! Sean pacientes, todo a su tiempo n.n les pido disculpas si no han entendido bien hasta ahora, pero muy pronto vendrán las explicaciones, I promise! n.nU Hubo algo de YohxAnna como pudieron ver, pero esto a penas comienza, y trataré de poner a trabajar a mi seco cerebro de una vez x todas x.x en fin, ¡manden reviews! Así sabré si alguien está leyendo este fic y me animo a seguirle xD ¡byes!_


	4. Mirando las estrellas

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_¡Hola gente! n0n Here I come with another chapter! Owo The Fourth, right? Yeah o.oU I'm practicing my english u.u so excuse me if you don't understand. I have to thank you all for the reviews! I hope you like this new chapter n.n_

_Responderé reviews al final, aunke casi no lo hago o.oU_

**Disclaimer: **I would like to own Shaman King, but that's only in my dreams o.oU I guess… .-.U

- - - - - - - - - -

-Nos vemos mañana.- n.n –dijo entrando por el portón, pero antes, miró por última vez a la rubia que se alejaba lentamente. -¿Sabes? Quizás eso fue obra del destino.-sonrió una vez más y entró por completo a su casa. Ella se detuvo en seco y volteó a verle, pero él ya no estaba.

-Je... destino...-murmuró Anna con media sonrisa, caminando y entrando a su casa. –Que hasta las mismas creencias tienen...-

- - - - - - - - - -

**"Mi destino eres tu"**

**Capítulo No. 4:** **"Mirando las estrellas"**

**---- Flash Back ----**

En el balcón de la casa de los Kyouyama, dos niños veían las estrellas, muy entretenidos. El joven de ojos grises charlaba mientras señalaba hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas. La pequeña niña estaba en silencio, viendo el cielo mientras escuchaba hablar al chico junto a ella. Ambos vestían sus pijamas.

-Esa es la osa mayor.-señaló una constelación en el oscuro cielo, para luego señalar otra. –Y esa es la osa menor.-

-Ohh...-la niña rubia parecía impresionada, mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente las constelaciones mencionadas.

-Todos tenemos nuestra propia estrella.-sonrió gentilmente el chico mientras miraba a su pequeña hermanita, quien lo miró atentamente.

-¿De veras?.-preguntó emocionada y con los ojos levemente brillosos. Ante esto, el joven asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. -¡Genial! ¿Cuál es la tuya, hermano?.-el chico volteó a ver las estrellas y le indicó una pequeña que estaba junto a una más grande. La niña la observó por un momento, luego frunció el ceño y lo miró. –Es muy pequeña.-el chico rió ante el comentario.

-Sí, es pequeña en comparación con la tuya.-le envió una dulce sonrisa, la pequeña rubia abrió enormemente los ojos, llenos de emoción.

-¿En serio?.-apretó levemente los puños con emoción. –¡Muéstrame cuál es!.-el joven de ojos grises le indicó una enorme y brillante estrella, justamente, la que estaba junto a la suya propia. Ella la observó sorprendida. -¡Wow! ¡Es enorme!.-exclamó.

-Y muy bonita.-sonrió el chico a su hermana. –Tanto como tu, Annita.-ella le devolvió la mirada, un poco triste. -¿Qué sucede?.-preguntó preocupado.

-Yo no soy tan bonita...-respondió bajando la mirada. El rostro del joven se entristeció por un momento, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

-No, en realidad eres bella.-dijo arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, causando que ella le mirase a los ojos. –Sólo mírate, eres toda una pequeña dama.-puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la rubia y la miraba dulcemente. –Y yo te voy a proteger de todo aquello que quiera hacerte daño.-sonrió con ternura mientras le besaba la frente. Ella sonrió ampliamente para luego arrojarse a sus brazos, donde fue bien recibida.

-Hermano...-el joven acariciaba su cabecita lentamente. -¿Siempre estaremos juntos, no?.-él la abrazó más fuerte.

-Eso lo sabe el destino.-

**---- Fin del Flash Back ----**

-¿Sabes algo, Manta?.-Anna miraba con seriedad a su pequeño hámster correr en su ruedita. –Cada vez que me acuerdo de él, empiezo a creer que él ya sabía todo lo que iba a suceder.-sonrió con un dejo de tristeza mientras se paraba y apagaba las luces de su habitación.

- - - - - - - - - -

Salió de su casa temprano en la mañana, dispuesta a dirigirse al colegio. Su rutina era la misma del día anterior, así que no demoró más de lo debido. De algún modo pensó que estaba dejando pasar su vida en la forma que nunca quiso hasta el momento, pero el destino nos depara muchas cosas, y eso es algo inevitable.

-¡Anna!.-escuchó un llamado proveniente de una voz familiar. Lentamente volteó para encontrarse con el joven de cabellos castaños, que se acercó a ella. Se le veía un poco agitado debido a la gran carrera que dio para alcanzar a la joven. Hizo un pausa para recuperar el aliento. –¡Uff! Si que eres rápida.-comentó Yoh con una sonrisa y con su maleta al hombro.

-Y tu eres muy lento.-correspondió ella con cierto tono frío, característico de su personalidad. Se escuchó una risita nerviosa por parte del joven y siguió su camino junto a él.

Todo el camino fue silencioso entre ellos, ya que ninguno cruzó palabras, pero los autos y los cuervos se empeñaron en romperlo. Ya llegando a la escuela, el castaño habló.

-¿Podemos venir juntos a la escuela todos los días?.-preguntó sonriente mientras la miraba. Ella le devolvió la mirada, atenta. –Es que... me gusta mucho tu compañía.-dijo un poco sonrojado ante la mirada de la chica, ella se ruborizó levemente bajando la mirada.

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.-fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de seguir su camino y entrar al colegio, aún sonrojada pero con su rostro serio. Yoh sonrió abiertamente para luego seguirla, pues había 'descifrado' que eso significaba un "Sí".

Entraron al salón, y ya varios estudiantes estaban ahí, incluyendo a Ren, que apenas los vio entrar juntos, le lanzó una mirada extraña a Anna. Ella lo notó, pero se dispuso a sentarse en su puesto, sin saludarle. Yoh saludó al joven pelipúrpura, que lo miró con algo de malicia. Ren se sentó en el puesto de Horo Horo, detrás de Anna, esta volteó y lo miró fijamente.

-"¿Estás leyendo mi mente, cierto?".-pensó Ren mirando a la chica, esta asintió. –"Entonces, dime... ¿ya tienen algo ustedes dos?".-una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

-"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Ren Tao?!".-mentalizó muy sonrojada mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza para después lanzarle una mirada asesina. El aludido sonrió levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Pues, me parece que te agrada mucho como para ir y venir con él.".-esto le causó un tic nervioso en la ceja a la chica, que lo miraba sonrojada y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hablaremos de eso en el receso.-murmuró ella con frialdad para luego voltearse de vuelta, encontrándose de frente con el rostro de Yoh, que la miraba con curiosidad y a escasos centímetros.

Ella se sonrojó fugazmente al tenerlo tan cerca, de hecho, nunca había tenido así de cerca a un chico. Ren se asomó un poco y vio la reacción de la chica, y esta, al notar eso le lanzó una mirada asesina. Yoh frunció el ceño levemente mientras curvaba la boca, haciendo una mueca.

-"¿Tu puedes leer la mente?".-Anna abrió enormemente los ojos, llenos de sorpresa. El castaño sonrió. –Veo que si.-dicho esto, se volteó espaldas a ella. Ren pareció no haber entendido.

-"¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta?".-pensó Anna girando los ojos hacia un lado. –"¿Acaso él también puede leer la mente...?".-miró a Yoh, este tenía sus audífonos puestos, escuchando música aparentemente, ya que movía levemente la cabeza al ritmo de la música. –"Se lo preguntaré después".-dio un leve suspiro.

- - - - - - - - - -

-¿Y bien?.-preguntó Ren con los brazos cruzados.

Ya estaban en la hora del receso, Anna y Ren se habían separado del grupo, con la excusa de que iban a comprar unos refrescos en la cafetería. En realidad, Anna le debía una platica al joven, y este estaba algo impaciente por saber todo. Se habían ido detrás de un árbol, algo lejos de los demás, para así hablar tranquilamente.

-Primero que nada, deja de estar pensando cosas que no son.-dijo Anna fríamente, con los brazos cruzados como el chico frente a ella. -¿Qué tiene de malo que me lleve bien con un chico?.-

-Pero tu nunca estableces amistad tan rápido con chicos, aparte del macetín y de mi.-comentó Ren con una leve sonrisa, lo que no le gustó para nada a la joven rubia. –Ayer te vi salir con él de la escuela... ¿Acaso fue una cita?.-

-¡No!.-respondió ella exaltada y levemente sonrojada. –Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas, sólo lo acompañé a la tienda de discos porque no conoce bien la ciudad, eso es todo.-dijo enojada. –Además, no tenías por qué estar espiándome.-Ren rió.

-No te espiaba, iba saliendo de la escuela cuando te vi irte con él.-Anna se cruzó de brazos mientras lanzaba un bufido. –Está bien, te creo.-dijo. –Dime, ¿qué es lo que tiene de especial para que te caiga TAN bien?.-hizo énfasis en el 'tan', Anna arqueó un ceja, en forma de desagrado.

-Eso no te importa.-contestó fríamente mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si me importa, eres mi amiga, ¿no?.-la chica al principio lo miró con dudosa, no sabía si decirle o no. –Me estás haciendo creer que si tienes algo con él.-sonrió maliciosamente al notar la expresión de duda y enfado de la rubia.

-¡Está bien! Te lo diré.-exclamó ya harta de los comentarios del joven. Suspiró levemente. –Lo que pasa es que me recuerda mucho a mi hermano.-respondió algo nostálgica pero seria.

-¿A tu hermano?.-interrogó Ren un tanto confundido mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Sí...-murmuró con seriedad. –Sus sonrisas son las mismas y la forma en que me trata es la misma con la que me trataba él.-

-¿No creerás que Yoh pueda ser...?.-preguntó Ren cruzado de brazos. Pero Anna no lo dejó terminar.

-Claro que no, idiota. Mi hermano era cinco años mayor que yo y él tiene nuestra misma edad.-dijo molesta. –Además, recuerda que yo puedo...-

-Sí, sí, que puedes ver a tu hermano cuando vas al cementerio.-interrumpió de pronto. –Cierto, lo había olvidado.-

-Pues no lo olvides de nuevo.-dijo fríamente.

-¿Y sólo te agrada por eso?.-

-Sí, pero ya me estás haciendo dudar de lo que te dije.-el joven sonrió con malicia.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere decir que si te gusta?.-a veces Ren podía ser muy insistente y persuasivo cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, Anna podía dar crédito de esto, ya que a veces la sulfuraba con tantas 'tonterías' o 'estupideces' como solía llamarles ella. Enrojeció ante la pregunta.

-¡Aich, ya te dije que no!.-exclamó para después soltar un bufido. -Él se dio cuenta de que puedo leer la mente...-Ren frunció el ceño con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo se enteró?.-preguntó extrañado. –Los únicos que sabemos de ese don tuyo somos Hoto Hoto, Tamao, Pirika y yo, y ninguno de nosotros le ha comentado nada al respecto-

-No lo sé, supongo que fue con lo de esta mañana.-respondió algo pensativa. –De todos modos le preguntaré personalmente.-el chico asintió.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme sobre él?.-preguntó Ren como si le faltara saber algo, pero Anna parecía no querer soltar información tan fácilmente.

-Por ahora no, ya te dije lo que tenías que saber.-respondió ella secamente volteándose para luego marcharse. Ren se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

- - - - - - - - - -

Terminado el receso, volvieron a las clases. Todo transcurrió normalmente, cuando faltaba poco para que sonara la campana que anunciaría la salida, llegó el profesor Fausto. Pidió permiso al profesor encargado de la clase en la que estaban para hablar con Anna. Esta se paró de su puesto y caminó en silencio hacia la puerta para después salir del salón. Yoh miró todo con curiosidad, en realidad le interesaba saber más acerca de Anna, ya que los dos tenían cosas en común, como él mismo había dicho, eran extraños.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Hola, Anna.-saludó una mujer rubia, de piel blanca, muy pálida, ojos azules, labios rojos y de fina figura. Al parecer era la enfermera del colegio, ya que vestía como tal.

-Hola, Eliza.-saludó Anna de vuelta, Fausto entró después a la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tenía dos sobres blancos en la mano derecha.

-Toma.-Fausto le entregó uno de los sobres, ella lo tomó. –Es el dinero de tu beca.-

-Ya lo sé.-dijo ella guardando el sobre en su bolsillo.

-Y esta es nuestra parte.-dijo el rubio dándole el otro sobre. –Está completo.-dijo al notar que la chica miraba el sobre en sus manos.

-No es eso.-negó lentamente con seriedad. –Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, desde que murieron mis padres y mi hermano, ustedes se han encargado de mi, no debieron tomar la responsabilidad de mantenerme.-dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Fausto y Eliza se miraron y luego a ella, con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Anna.-la consoló la rubia poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. –Nosotros quisimos tomar esta responsabilidad por nuestra propia cuenta.-dijo.

-Además, somos familia.-le ayudó Fausto sonriente. –No podíamos dejarte sola, y menos con lo sucedido.-la chica los miró, sonriendo levemente.

-Te queremos como la hija que nunca pudimos tener y siempre te vamos a querer como tal.-comentó la mujer rubia con dulzura.(n/a: ke kawaii T.T).

-Gracias.-agradeció Anna suavizando su rostro, el sólo recordar el suceso de sus padres y su hermano, la ponían muy mal, así que optó por sonreír.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en todo momento.-dijo Fausto con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Y ¿saben?.-ellos la miraron atentamente. –Yo también los quiero como si fueran mis padres.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yoh estaba afuera del colegio, aparentemente esperando a alguien. Estaba recostado en un muro, viendo el atardecer. Al poco rato salió Anna, con su típica mirada fría y paso normal. Él la vio por un momento; la brisa soplaba levemente, moviendo su largo cabello rubio al compás del viento, al igual que su falda corta. Su piel blanca y perfecta figura, iluminada con una luz naranja, gracias a la puesta del sol. Y sus ojos negros, llenos de misterio y sensualidad, fijos en los de él. Una extraña sensación se apoderó del joven, haciéndolo pasar saliva, con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-interrogó Anna fríamente, observándolo. Yoh pareció despertar de un sueño.

-¡Ah! Eh...pues...te estaba esperando.-respondió algo sonrojado mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca. Ella enrojeció levemente y desvió la mirada.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.-el rostro del chico se entristeció por aquellas palabras.

-Lo siento, si te molesto sólo dilo, yo sabré entender...-murmuró un poco cabizbajo. Ella lo miró por un momento y sonrió levemente sin que él lo notara.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.-dijo tocándole el hombro para seguir caminando, dejándolo atrás. Yoh sonrió ampliamente y la siguió.

Caminaban por la extensa calle, en silencio. Los cuervos los seguían más atrás y las alarmas de los autos rompían el silencio de vez en cuando. Anna miraba de reojo a Yoh; este tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro despreocupado, realmente se veía guapo de esa forma, pensó ella. Al hacerlo, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. De pronto, recordó lo de esa mañana, así que se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo puedo leer la mente?.-Yoh la miró ante la pregunta. Ella tenía su vista fija en la calle. -¿Acaso tu también puedes?.-el joven castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos para después contestar.

-No.-

-Entonces, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?.-interrogó ella con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo.

-Mi abuela.-respondió él. –Ella también puede leer la mente.-la miró con una sonrisa. –Me enseñó a distinguir a las personas que pueden o no, y créeme, eres la única aparte de ella que he visto que puede.-explicó Yoh fijando su vista en la calle. Anna hizo lo mismo.

-Ya veo.-habían llegado a la casa del joven. Este se detuvo frente al portón. Ella le imitó.

-¿Quieres conocer mi casa?.-

- - - - - - - - - -

-Cielos, olvidé acomodar esto.- (.U –comentó Yoh mirando tres cajas en el suelo de la sala. -¿Me esperas unos minutos? Tengo que arreglar esto.- n.nU –dijo apenado. Ella lo miró por un momento.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?.-

-No, no, no sería correcto. Eres mi invitada.- o.oU –negó él.

-No importa, igual quiero ayudarte.-dijo la rubia dejando su maleta en uno de los sillones. Yoh sonrió y asintió, dejando su maleta al lado de la de Anna.

-Está bien.-tomó dos cajas, una sobre otra. Anna tomó la otra restante. –Sígueme.-dijo Yoh caminando hacia unas escaleras. Ella le siguió de cerca.

Subieron las escaleras, con cuidado de no caerse por el peso de las cajas. Llegaron al segundo piso, caminaron por un pasillo un poco extenso, al final de este, habían unas escaleras pequeñas y un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el balcón, justo como en la casa de Anna. Yoh abrió una de las puertas y entraron a su habitación. Era amplia, bastante cálida y acogedora. Dejaron las cajas dentro de un enorme armario.

-Esta es mi habitación.-dijo Yoh mirando todo el lugar. Anna hizo lo mismo.

Había una cama grande, algo arreglada, unos cuantos posters de Bob en las paredes. Junto a la ventana, un escritorio, y sobre este, una laptop negra, unos cuantos libros y unos discos. Un poco alejado del escritorio había un mueble, con un televisor mediano en él, una consola con unos cuantos estuches de juegos y una radio. Y por último, el armario. Pero había que admitir algo, estaba bastante ordenada y pasable para ser la habitación de un chico.

-Es muy linda.-comentó Anna observando todo el lugar.

-Jijiji, gracias.-agradeció este. –Espero que algún día me invites a conocer tu casa también.-sonrió tranquilamente.

-Podría ser la próxima semana.-soltó ella sin mirarle.

-¡Genial!.- n0n –exclamó alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta junto con Anna.

Salieron de la habitación, y ambos se disponían a bajar, pero la rubia se detuvo, mirando hacia el balcón. Yoh lo notó y se detuvo también. Sonrió y se dirigió a aquel lugar. Abrió el ventanal y salió al balcón. Anna lo imitó. El cielo ya estaba oscurecido y despejado, y la luna y las estrellas empezaban a salir lentamente. La joven de ojos negros miró el cielo, algo nostálgica.

-Iré a preparar chocolate caliente.-anunció Yoh, dejándola sola. Se quedó así por un rato, observando el cielo. Luego miró hacia el lado.

-"Ahí está mi balcón, olvidé que estaba aquí al lado.".-pensó mirando el lugar.

Yoh subió unos minutos más tarde con dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente. Le dio una a Anna, y ella aceptó gustosa.

-Hoy están más brillantes que de costumbre.-comentó Yoh mirando hacia las estrellas.

-Si.-asintió Anna haciendo lo mismo. Estaban uno al lado del otro, bebiendo de sus tazas.

-¿Ya sabes cuál es tu estrella?.-preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa, ahora observándola a ella. La rubia asintió sin mirarle. -¿En serio? Yo aún no se cuál es la mía.- ñ-nU –comentó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -¿Cuál es la tuya?.-

-Esa.-indicó una estrella grande. Yoh la observó por un momento.

-Es grande, pero no tiene mucho brillo.-comentó. -¿Sabes? Creo que las estrellas son como el corazón de uno mismo. Cuando nos sentimos felices, brillan con intensidad y fervor, haciéndolas ver realmente hermosas, pero cuando nos sentimos tristes, no brillan con esa intensidad, lucen opacas y apagadas...-hizo una pausa. -Como la tuya...-Anna lo miró y luego bajó la mirada lentamente, con seriedad y tristeza mezcladas.

-...-Yoh colocó una mano en el hombro de ella, que lo miró de nueva cuenta a los ojos pero no de manera fría, sino triste.

-Se que algo te afecta, a pesar de que llevo muy poco tiempo de haberte conocido, pero...siento que eres una persona muy especial y se que ocultas un dolor muy grande dentro de tu corazón.-dijo seriamente y con algo de tristeza en su voz. –Tal vez fue por algo que te sucedió en el pasado, ya que esa estrella dejó de brillar con intensidad hace mucho tiempo.-la chica lo miró con algo de sorpresa.

-Se nota que sabes mucho acerca de las estrellas.-comentó Anna mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-Jeje, un poco.-se sonrojó rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo. –Cuando era pequeño me la pasaba viendo las estrellas todo el tiempo.-dijo mirando el cielo nuevamente.

-Ah...-se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el joven decidió romper el hielo.

-Me gustaría que me contaras todo eso que te hace sentir mal, claro, cuando creas que puedas.-sonrió gentilmente y ella asintió con media sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - -

Era extraño, ella nunca había establecido amistad tan rápida y cercana con un chico. Le costó mucho llevarse con Ren y Horo Horo al principio, hasta que después de un tiempo se volvieron amigos. Pero con Yoh fue diferente, se llevó con él desde que se conocieron y aún no entendía el por qué. Era cierto que le recordaba mucho a su hermano, pero había algo más que la hacía ser de esa forma con él, de forma abierta y sincera cuando se encontraban a solas. El castaño le inspiraba mucha confianza, confianza que a pocos había demostrado desde que su hermano murió. Estaba segura que le inspiraba algo especial, algo que tarde o temprano tendría que descubrir.

- - - - - - - - - -

-¿Sabes, Manta?.-el pequeño hámster la miraba curiosamente desde su jaula. –Me siento mucho mejor, e Yoh vendrá la próxima semana a conocer la casa.-suspiró con cansancio y apagó la luz.

_**Continuará...**_

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Notas finales de la autora: **¡Buaaaaa! TToTT ¡me toy volviendo muy cursi! ¿A poco no? -.-U en fin, espero ke les haya gustado n.n como me lo pidieron, algo de YohxAnna, jiji. Lo de las estrellas no estoy muy segura si sea cierto o.oU la hora me afecta mucho y escribo cosas raras u.úU A decir verdad, este cap me gustó, algo muy raro me está pasando (.U normalmente nunca me gusta nada de lo ke hago... bueh, será la edad u.u... ¿ke estoy diciendo? Ô.oU sólo tengo 15 años .-.U ahem- vamos a los reviews n.nU_

_**-Rika no Miko- **¡Hola! Lamento no haber respondido tus reviews antes n.nU es ke había tenido algunos problemas y no me dio tiempo, además, yo escribo los caps con anticipación xDU jeje, bueno, me alegra ke te esté gustando el fic, aún falta un poco para ke Anna se de cuenta de ke le está gustando Yoh o ke ya le gusta xD En fin, habrá mucho YohxAnna, eso es seguro, es sólo que x ahora será un poco leve, sin mucha 'pasión y romance' como dices, ya ke apenas se están conociendo y no sería adecuado de ke ya se anden besando o algo x el estilo xDU no se tu, pero eso pienso yo. Sí, los padres de Anna también murieron, luego verás cómo. Igual, gracias x tus reviews, espero ke sigas leyendo este fic n.n ¡Saludos a Ryu-chan! xD _

_**-Natalia- **Gracias x tus reviews, jeje, con respecto a tu pregunta... No puedo responderte eso x ahora, las cosas irán saliendo a la luz poco a poco, de eso no tengas dudas n.n habrá más YohxAnna, x ahora es leve, pero pronto será más...¿apasionado? O.oU de todos modos, te agradezco ke estés perdiendo tu tiempo con este fic xDDD ¡Gracias!_

_**-Solcito- **¡Holitas! He leído varios de tus fics, son geniales en verdad n-n te felicito, tienes grandes ideas. Bueno, gracias x leer mi fic, es el primer UA ke hago y no estoy segura si es bueno o no, en fin, le seguiré. Cuídate._

_**-Juny Tao- **¡Qué tal! XD jaja, si fuiste la primera, te debo una amiguis n-n gracias x cooperar conmigo, yo también cooperaré contigo si me lo pides, eso lo sabes ;) ¡nos vemos x el msn!_

_**-Sayuri- **¡Manita! n0n ¡Gracias x dejar review! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón ke siempre me andes apoyando con mis locas ideas T.TU eres genial, ¿lo sabías?, jijiji. Te tengo una pequeña sorpresita n-n pronto lo descubrirás si sigues leyendo. _

_Eso es todo n.n ¡manden reviews, x favor! ¡Chauz!._


	5. Descubriendo: Primera Parte

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_¡Hi¡Capi nuevo¡Capi nuevo! Toy sin inspiración, pero vale, intentaré sacar algo de mi seco cerebro T.TU R&R!_

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es de mi propiedad, pertenece al genial Hiroyuki Takei.

-

¿Sabes, Manta?.-el pequeño hámster la miraba curiosamente desde su jaula. –Me siento mucho mejor, e Yoh vendrá la próxima semana a conocer la casa.-suspiró con cansancio y apagó la luz.

-

**"Mi destino eres tu"**

**Capítulo No. 5: "Descubriendo: Primera Parte"**

Una semana después...

Todo el grupo se hallaba en el gimnasio. El profesor, un hombre alto de cabello y ojos negros, moreno y musculoso, los pondría a prueba; debían demostrar que tan hábiles eran para la gimnasia. Si bien esta prueba no sería nada difícil para Anna y Ren, para Horo Horo tal vez sí. Yoh sonreía como de costumbre. El profesor llamó primero a Anna, sólo para que les diera una demostración a los demás de lo que debían hacer.

Esta obedeció se paró frente a la colchoneta con su rostro serio, corrió e hizo una combinación de piruetas y vueltas para luego saltar terminar con un salto invertido, su forma fue tan profesional que todos aplaudieron y silbaron por la demostración. Yoh miró a Anna, muy sorprendido mientras aplaudía, Ren hacía lo mismo y Horo Horo lanzaba sonoros silbidos. El profesor sonrió orgulloso cruzado de brazos y Anna hizo una reverencia.

-Bien, jóvenes.-dijo el profesor con voz ronca una vez terminaron los aplausos y silbidos. –Tendrán que sacar sus propias combinaciones, de eso dependerá su calificación.-después de explicar todo, fue llamando a los estudiantes por orden de lista.

-Nunca pierdes tu toque.-comentó Ren cuando Anna se les había unido. Ella ni se inmutó y sólo se estiró con pereza, haciendo que sus vértebras emitieran leves sonidos.

-Ouch, deja de hacer eso.- ô.ó -se quejó el peliazul. –Sabes que odio esos sonidos.-

-Sí, lo sé.-dicho esto, estiró su brazo derecho, y este emitió un sonoro traqueo. Horo la miró con desagrado.

-Uno de estos días, te vas a quebrar en pedacitos y voy a recogerlos para jugar al rompecabezas.-dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía lentamente. Anna ignoró el comentario y siguió con lo suyo. Yoh los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo que no hacía eso.-dijo la rubia dejando de estirarse.

¿Competirás este año en las pruebas deportivas?.-preguntó Ren a ella. Anna se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez, aunque no sería mala idea, he estado muy floja últimamente.-dijo soltando su cabello, ya que lo tenía recogido. Horo Horo no se resistió y le haló un mechoncito mientras sonreía con malicia. Ella, enfadada, le pisó el pie con fuerza. El peliazul se quejó adolorido. –Imbécil, no te atrevas a tocar mi cabello de nuevo.-amenazó recogiéndose el cabello nuevamente.

-Esta tiene un humor...-murmuró el joven mirándola de reojo, aún adolorido por el pisotón. Yoh rió por lo bajo y Ren miraba la escena en silencio. –Ah, por cierto, cuernis. Pirika me dijo que quería hablar contigo después.-dijo al joven proveniente de China. Este asintió algo pensativo. Anna lo miró de soslayo.

-"¿Se habrá decidido al fin?".-se interrogó Ren mentalmente. La rubia le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y significativa. El joven notó esto. –"¿Podrías dejar de meterte en la mente de los demás?".-pensó sonrojado mirándola de vuelta, molesto. Ella sólo sonrió con malicia. El castaño observó con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes.

-Oye, Yoh.-le llamó Horo. ¿Tu practicas algún deporte?.-el aludido lo miró.

-Bueno...-

¡Asakura Yoh!.-.

-Uhg...-miró hacia el frente, el profesor lo había llamado. ¡Aquí!.-

El castaño corrió para colocarse frente a la colchoneta. Anna, Ren y Horo lo observaron atentamente. Yoh comenzó a correr para luego efectuar unas cuantas piruetas y vueltas, a una velocidad sorprendente, terminando de la misma forma en la que Anna lo había hecho. Aplausos y silbidos se escucharon por todo el gimnasio. El trío lo miró, notablemente sorprendidos mientras aplaudían.

¡Bien hecho, señor Asakura!.-le felicitó el profesor. –Tiene una excelente velocidad.-

-Jijiji, gracias.- n.n –rascó su cabeza, apenado. Hizo una reverencia y caminó de vuelta a su lugar.

-

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan bueno a pesar de tu apariencia de niño flojo y perezoso.-comentó Anna caminando junto a Yoh. Iban saliendo del colegio.

-Jijiji, pero tu eres mejor que yo.- n-n –Tu forma me pareció muy profesional, y tu agilidad y elasticidad son sorprendentes.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le miraba.

-No es nada.-articuló avergonzada fijando su vista al frente. De pronto, visualizaron a un grupo de chicas que se les acercaban. Rodearon a Yoh, pidiéndole su autógrafo. Este sonreía con nerviosismo mientras intentaba calmar al alocado grupo, sin lograr mucho. –Lo que faltaba, un grupo de locas que sólo saben lamerle los zapatos a los demás...-murmuró Anna entre dientes, molesta. Las chicas la miraron curiosas al notar su presencia.

¿Acaso ella es tu novia?.-preguntó una chica de pelo rizado, color marrón, piel morena y ojos chocolates claro al joven. La rubia y el castaño enrojecieron notablemente con esa pregunta.

¡No!.-respondió Anna sonrojada y molesta.

-Entonces¿quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad?.-interrogó emocionada una de las chicas aferrándose al brazo de Yoh. Tenía el cabello rojo y ojos azules. –Ven conmigo, soy mejor que ella.-

Anna sintió como si fuera a estallar. Estaba furiosa, ofendida y... ¿celosa?. Su mirada se ensombreció y cerró los puños con fuerza, incrustándose las uñas en la palma de la mano izquierda, haciéndole sangrar. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, alertando a los estudiantes que por ahí pasaban. Yoh zafó su brazo rápidamente del de la chica, y corrió hacia la rubia, la tomó de la mano y la hizo correr junto a él. De pronto, todo dejó de temblar.

-

Corrían por la extensa calle, los cuervos les seguían de cerca, más de lo acostumbrado. Yoh se detuvo, aún tomado de la mano de Anna. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, debido a la larga carrera. El castaño miró a la rubia, sorprendido por lo que había pasado. No dudaba que ella hubiese provocado ese temblor, pero era lo más seguro aclarar las cosas.

¡Oye¿Quién diablos te crees para arrastrarme así!.-bufó Anna notablemente enojada.

¿Tu... provocaste ese temblor?.-preguntó él, ya hubo recuperado el aliento, sin soltar la mano de ella e ignorando el reproche. La chica lanzó un bufido y desvió la mirada.

-Sí.-respondió secamente en el mismo estado.

-Vaya...-murmuró Yoh sorprendido. Anna lo miró de reojo. –Tienes mucho poder.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Algo...-susurró ella fríamente.

-Eso fue genial, pero intenta no lastimarte la próxima vez.-comentó observando la mano de la chica, un líquido rojo se deslizaba entre sus dedos, manchando la mano de él en el proceso.

-Suéltame, te estás manchando.-dijo la rubia tratando de zafar su mano de la de Yoh, pero él no la dejó. ¡Te dije que me soltaras!.-demandó una vez más, pero el castaño parecía no prestarle atención. Le quitó de la otra mano su maleta y se la puso al hombro junto a la de él.

-Vamos a tu casa, querida Annita. Ahí te curaré la herida.-dijo. Anna se sobresaltó al escucharlo. –Ya pasó una semana, recuerda que hoy la conocería.-sonrió para después seguir caminando, llevándola de la mano. En cuanto a ella, se dejó llevar un poco anonadada.

-"Me llamó... Annita...".-

Caminaron en silencio lo que restaba del camino, tomados de la mano. La rubia iba muy pensativa y seria, y el castaño sonreía despreocupadamente. Llegaron a la casa de Anna y se soltaron, ya que la rubia debía buscar las llaves y abrir el portón. Una vez entraron, el enorme pastor alemán Ryu los recibió este corrió hacia su dueña, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo, pero después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yoh, que venía más atrás. Al principio lo miró con recelo hasta que el joven le sonrió gentilmente.

¡Que lindo perro tienes!.-exclamó el castaño acercándose y agachándose para acariciarlo. Anna iba a detenerlo, por temor a que Ryu lo mordiera, pero su expresión cambió al ver que el perro lamía felizmente la cara de Yoh y este reía por las cosquillas. Esto dejó pensativa a la joven rubia. ¿Cómo se llama?.-interrogó el chico acariciando al canino.

-Ryu.-respondió ella mirando la escena.

-Es muy simpático.- n.n –comentó Yoh terminando su labor. Se levantó y miró a Anna con una sonrisa. ¿Seguimos?.-ella no dijo nada, sólo caminó seguida por él.

Los jóvenes entraron a la casa e Yoh dejó las maletas en un sillón de la sala. Anna le mostró todo el lugar, luego subieron las escaleras y recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar al baño. El castaño le pidió permiso para usarlo y la rubia cedió. Pero él la tomó de la mano entrando junto a ella, que quedó totalmente confundida. El joven abrió el grifo y metió la mano de ella sin previo aviso, limpiando la sangre ya seca con agua, y de paso limpiando sus manos también.

-Hay que limpiar esto y vendarlo para que no se infecte.-ella lo miró un poco sorprendida y enojada por su atrevimiento. Él le sonrió con gentileza mientras limpiaba las manos de ambos con una toalla. Anna se quedó en silencio.

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia. Ella abrió la puerta con la mano sana y pasó primero, le siguió Yoh de cerca. Ya estando adentro, Anna se sentó en la cama, y buscó en un cajón de su mesita de noche, algo para vendar la herida. Encontró lo que buscaba y se lo entregó al castaño; se sentó junto a ella, tomó su mano y vendó la herida con lentitud. Anna parecía pensativa.

¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo?.-preguntó la rubia una vez Yoh terminó su labor. Él la miró a los ojos por un momento y se sonrojó levemente.

-Pues...-comenzó a hablar. –Porque fuiste la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué aquí. Eres una chica especial, y la única que he conocido hasta ahora.-explicó. –Además¿somos amigos, no?.-ella asintió. –Y los amigos se ayudan mutuamente.-dijo sonriendo con dulzura. Ella le dedicó media sonrisa, luego miró hacia la jaula de Manta, este los había estado observando desde que entraron a la habitación.

¡Un hámster!.-exclamó Yoh acercándose a la jaula para ver mejor al animalito. –Está muy pequeño y peludo, jijiji.-comentó mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Su nombre es Manta.-dijo la chica antes de que el castaño preguntara.

-Jaja, que nombre tan gracioso.- xD –rió el joven sentándose en el suelo.

-Que extraño, Ryu no se lleva mucho con la gente.-comentó arqueando una ceja.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-interrogó mirándola confundido.

-Él puede sentir las intenciones de las personas.-contestó Anna. –Seguro vio que eres un buen chico.-dijo mirando de vuelta al castaño. Este sonrió abiertamente.

Miró toda la habitación, era enorme; la cama estaba pegada a la pared, con la mesita de noche junto a ella, al igual que el escritorio, sólo que este estaba un poco más alejado, casi pegado a una esquina. Frente a la cama, había un mueble con un televisor y una radio con unos cuantos estuches de discos. El tocador estaba junto al mueble con el televisor. El armario y otro mueble lleno de libros en la otra esquina. La ventana estaba abierta, decorada con una fina cortina blanca, y unos pocos cuadros decoraban las paredes. El lugar olía muy bien, olía a rosas y eso le agradaba. Anna lo miró de soslayo.

-Está muy bonita tu habitación.-comentó Yoh sonriente. –Huele muy bien.-

-Gracias.-agradeció. –Era la habitación de mis padres.-dijo tomando el cuadro de su mesita de noche mientras lo miraba con seriedad. Yoh se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su lado, observando el cuadro.

¿Ese era tu hermano?.-preguntó el castaño interesado.

-Sí.-respondió ella suavemente. ¿Sabes? Tu me recuerdas mucho a él.-dijo captando la atención del chico. –Tienes su misma sonrisa.-Yoh sonrió levemente.

¿Me puedes contar qué sucedió?.-la chica permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, pensando en si contarle o no. Ya hubo decidido, suspiró.

-Es algo larga y aburrida la historia ¿seguro que quieres oírla?.-el joven asintió, con mucho interés. –Está bien.-respiró profundo. -Mi hermano era un chico muy especial, siempre me cuidaba y ayudaba cuando me metía en problemas. Su nombre era Hanna, yo lo quería mucho, él era el único que me comprendía.-empezó a contar la rubia.

-Un día fuimos al parque a jugar, y empezó a llover muy fuerte. Corrimos de vuelta a casa, pero en el trayecto... mi hermano pescó un resfriado. Se puso muy mal, en cambio a mi no me pasó nada, por eso lo tuvieron que dejar en el hospital por unos meses. Mi madre y mi padre se turnaban para cuidarlo... les pedí que me dejaran hacerlo también, pero me decían que yo era muy pequeña y no me dejarían por miedo a contagiarme. Durante ese tiempo, el resfriado empeoró y la salud de mi hermano iba decayendo rápidamente...-

**- Flash Back -**

El manto nocturno había cubierto la ciudad y cercanías de Tokio. No había rastro de estrellas en el cielo, y la amarillenta luna se iba levantando lentamente en el horizonte. Anna se hallaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo un poco de gelatina roja. Comía con lentitud, su expresión no denotaba gusto, ni felicidad, ni tristeza... Sus ojos estaban vacíos y perdidos en un punto remoto de la mesa. Había estado así desde que su hermano se enfermó y cayó en el hospital.

Salió de su trance al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse. De un salto se bajó de la silla y corrió a ver quien era. Un hombre alto de cabello negro, de piel clara y ojos grises acababa de entrar a la sala. Tenía barba de unos días y se veía un poco desaliñado. Era el padre de Anna. La niña corrió a recibirlo.

¡Pap�!.-exclamó la pequeña rubia parándose frente a él, que sólo se agachó y la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabeza. ¿Cómo sigue mi hermano?.-interrogó abrazándolo de vuelta. El señor Kyouyama se separó de ella y la miró seriamente.

-Ve a cambiarte, tenemos que salir.-dijo sin responder a la pregunta de su pequeña hija.

Su tono de voz no era el que siempre utilizaba, era diferente... Era grave. Anna no preguntó, obedeció y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Se quitó su pijama y se puso un traje entero de mangas largas, color rojo, su malla blanca para las piernas y sus zapatitos de muñeca. Bajó una vez terminó de arreglarse. El pelinegro la cargó, salieron de la casa y subieron al auto. Iban en silencio por todo el camino, la pequeña iba en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de su padre.

¿A dónde vamos?.-preguntó Anna una vez rompiendo el silencio. El aludido no respondió, ni siquiera le miró. Tenía su vista fija en la calle.

**- **

"Con eso me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Me preocupé al ver en ese estado a mi padre. Él no era así, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojado. De hecho, a veces nos encubría cuando mi hermano y yo hacíamos alguna travesura para que mi madre no nos castigara... Había estado muy extraño desde hacía unos días, pero no me decía nada. Después, habíamos llegado al hospital..."

**-**

Entraron y una joven enfermera se acercó rápidamente al señor Kyouyama. Se notaba preocupada y apurada. El pelinegro miró a Anna y luego a la enfermera, que quería decirle algo urgente. Le hizo una seña a la niña, para que esperara ahí. Ella asintió y su padre y la enfermera se alejaron un poco, entablando una conversación para que la rubia no los escuchara.

Anna los miraba desde lejos; la enfermera era la única que hablaba y su padre estaba en silencio. Su rostro estaba sombrío, y su piel estaba pálida. La pequeña se empezó a preocupar más de lo que estaba. En su cabeza rondaban preguntas¿Acaso todo eso tenía que ver con su hermano¿Por qué se alejaron para que ella no se enterara de lo que ocurría? Pronto, muy pronto, descubriría las respuestas.

Vio como la enfermera se retiraba, y su padre se quedó en el mismo lugar en silencio, con la miraba baja, estático. La pequeña, preocupada, se acercó al pelinegro y haló su pantalón, haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento y captara su atención. El señor Kyouyama la miró con una sonrisa débil y triste. La cargó y le besó la frente. Los ojitos negros de la niña denotaban tristeza, confusión y mucha preocupación.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre, papito?.-su inocente voz se escuchó temblorosa y triste. ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con mi hermano?.-preguntó aún más preocupada.

Él no respondió, sólo se la llevó por un pasillo angosto, extenso y blanco. Al final de este, había una división. Fueron por la izquierda y llegaron a una sala. Todo era muy blanco. Anna visualizó una única puerta, blanca, como todo el lugar, incluyendo las frías baldosas en el piso. Al lado de la puerta, en la pared, había una especie de ventana en la cual se podría ver claramente lo que había del otro lado de la puerta. El señor Kyouyama, todavía con Anna en brazos, caminó hacia unas bancas que se encontraban en aquella sala, todas blancas y vacías, ya que no había nadie. Se sentaron, aparentemente a esperar algo. El frío del lugar heló las manitos de la pequeña, que las frotaba nerviosamente intentando entrar en calor. Luego miró al pelinegro.

¿Mi hermano está ahí adentro?.-preguntó ella sentada en las piernas de su padre, que no respondió. Ya empezaba a cansarse de su silencio. ¿Por qué no contestas mis preguntas, pap�? Quiero saber qué sucede...-murmuró mirándolo a la cara.

El hombre no dijo nada, parecía distante. Es más, ni siquiera la había oído, estaba completamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sin apartar la vista de aquella puerta. Anna bajó la mirada lentamente. Para que su padre estuviera así, algo terrible debía estar ocurriendo o estaba a punto de ocurrir...

De pronto, aquella puerta se abrió. La misma enfermera con la cual había estado hablando con el señor Kyouyama, salió presurosa. Al notar la presencia de ellos, se dirigió a donde se encontraban. El hombre dejó a la niña en una de las bancas y se paró a su reencuentro con la enfermera. Anna miraba todo atentamente. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y el pelinegro caminó hacia la puerta, entrando. La enfermera se quedó con la pequeña.

-Dígame qué sucede, por favor...-murmuró la rubia captando la atención de la mujer, que estaba parada a su lado. Ella sólo le sonrió con tristeza mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus propios labios, en señal de que la niña guardara silencio. Anna bajó la mirada.–Quiero ver a mi hermano...-se acumularon lágrimas en sus ojitos azabaches mientras apretaba las puños sobre sus piernas. La joven enfermera se sintió un poco triste por esto, se compadeció y la cargó para llevarla hacia la ventana.

Anna pudo ver que la habitación estaba un poco oscura. Una cama grande con sábanas blancas se hallaba de perfil, pegada a la pared. En ella... Su hermano. Suspiró levemente al notar que movía los labios; se le veía muy pálido a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación. En su mano derecha tenía conectada una aguja notablemente gruesa, con un tubo semitransparente, que a su vez, se extendía hasta una bolsa plástica con un líquido incoloro, colocada en algo que parecía ser un perchero de hierro.

Sus padres se hallaban junto a la cama, ambos de espaldas hacia la ventana. Su madre estaba sentada en una silla y su padre estaba parado junto a ella. Notó que habían tres personas más; uno de ellos era el doctor que atendía a su hermano, otro, era un hombre viejo vestido de negro, traía una Biblia en su mano derecha y un frasco en la izquierda, era un sacerdote. La otra persona no la pudo reconocer, ya que traía una túnica negra que le cubría el rostro y todo el cuerpo.

Su rostro se llenó de emoción cuando su hermano volteó a verle, le sonrió con debilidad, pero dulcemente. Anna levantó su manito, saludándole lentamente y le sonrió de vuelta con tristeza. Hace mucho que no lo veía, pero soñaba con verlo como el chico fuerte y alegre que siempre le brindaba cálidas sonrisas... No soñaba con verlo postrado en una cama. El joven miró a sus padres nuevamente mientras movía los labios lentamente. La pequeña no supo qué dijo.

Vio como su madre rompió en llanto y su padre la abrazaba, consolándola. Después, sucedió algo raro... La persona desconocida, había dejado de serlo, ahora era una sombra... Una especie de espectro flotante, que justamente se hallaba avanzando lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. Parecía que nadie podía verlo, ya que el sacerdote leyó unas cuantas palabras de la Biblia y roció agua bendita del frasco que traía sobre el joven. Aquel espectro seguía avanzando poco a poco... El joven de ojos grises volteó a ver a una horrorizada Anna, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de lágrimas y su piel estaba sumamente pálida. Era evidente que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él sonrió con tristeza.

-

"Vi como se despedía de mí... Yo no podía creerlo aún, me negaba a creer que mi hermano moriría... Pensé que estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero la realidad era tan cruel como lo que seguía... Leí sus labios... Me dijo "Nos vemos... Annita...", luego lo vi cerrar sus ojos y aquel espectro estaba casi sobre él... No pude ver más porque la enfermera me alejó de la ventana..."

-

**- Fin del Flash Back -**

Anna dejó caer una solitaria lágrima que recorrió su mejilla. Yoh estaba absorto y sin palabras. En realidad le había conmovido todo lo que había dicho la rubia y todo el dolor amargo en sus palabras. Era algo realmente trágico, además, el hecho de aquel espectro lo dejó bastante sorprendido. La chica se limpió y suspiró largamente.

-Es curioso, hace poco me llamaste igual como lo hacía mi hermano.-comentó la rubia con un dejo de tristeza.

¿Annita?.-preguntó Yoh tímidamente mientras la miraba.

-Sí.-respondió con media sonrisa nostálgica. Yoh bajó la mirada, apenado.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía...-se disculpó el joven.

-No, no importa.-dijo ella negando con la cabeza. –Está bien, aunque al principio no me gustó cuando Hanna me empezó a llamar así, pero después me acostumbré.-Yoh sonrió suavemente y ella clavó su mirada en el cuadro en sus manos. Hubo un momento de silencio.

¿Supiste qué había sido ese espectro?.-preguntó el castaño. Anna lo miró de reojo.

-Al principio no lo sabía.-sinceró la chica con seriedad. –Pero luego me pude dar cuenta de que ese espectro había sido la misma muerte.-

_**Continuará...**_

-

_**Notas finales de la autora: **¡Oh My God! Me dio algo de pena escribir el relato de Anna T.T y eso ke aún no ha terminado, la música céltica es genial para estos casos xDU jeje, no me maten, pero tengo un buen motivo para ponerle ese nombre al hermano de Anna, ya lo verán después n.nU Este cap está dividido en dos partes, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá lo otro. Espero ke les haya gustado x3 Jeje, Ah, olvidé decirles, hagan cuenta de ke la forma de aquel espectro era como la de un dementor, en Harry Potter. Ahora, a los reviews:_

_**-Pantera- **¡Holas! Me alegra saber ke te llamó la atención mi fic n.n está algo raro, pero intento ponerle algo de misterio y romance... Aunque el romance no sea tan notable ahora, pero pronto lo será. En fin, gracias x leer mi fic, espero ke este capi te haya gustado. Bye!_

_**-Naru- **Gracias, amiguis. No debiste molestarte en dejar review para cada cap apenas te conté de él xDU jeje, de todos modos te lo agradezco n-n Me has ayudado mucho. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap :3 _

_**-Yoh-sama- **¡Oie! Me hiciste un gran favor, hermano xD si habrá más YohxAnna, seguro en el próximo cap le pongo alguito bueno ;) sé ke te gusta el misterio, me lo contaste x msn, así ke combiné muchas cosas akí, jojojo :3_

_Eso es todo ¡manden reviews! Bueno ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, byes! n0n _


	6. Descubriendo: Segunda Parte

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_¡Holas! n.n en este cap vendrá la segunda parte del anterior. Habrá otro flash back, espero ke les agrade._

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece o.oU

-

¿Supiste qué había sido ese espectro?.-preguntó el castaño. Anna lo miró de reojo.

-Al principio no lo sabía.-sinceró la chica con seriedad. –Pero luego me pude dar cuenta de que ese espectro había sido la misma muerte.-

-

**"Mi destino eres tu"**

**Capítulo No. 6: "Descubriendo: Segunda Parte"**

¿Cómo te enteraste?.-interrogó Yoh con seriedad y desconcierto.

-Esa no fue la última vez que lo vi.-contestó Anna, su rostro estaba sombrío. El joven se sobresaltó. –La segunda vez que pude verlo fue antes de que mi madre muriera.-contó. -Después de la muerte de mi hermano, todos nos deprimimos, pero mi madre se deprimió en un nivel masivo. Ya no era la misma, no salía de la habitación, ni siquiera para comer. Mi padre y yo intentamos reanimarla, pero nos fue imposible. Yo... estaba deshecha, pero las visitas de mi hermano contrarrestaban mi depresión.-

¿Visitas de tu hermano?.-la interrumpió el castaño, frunciendo el entrecejo, como sospechando algo.

-Sí, mi hermano me hacía visitas cortas de vez en cuando.-dijo, de pronto recordó que el chico no sabía, ya que su cara denotaba confusión. –Oh, cierto, seguro debes estar creyendo que estoy loca.-dijo ella con media sonrisa.

-No, no, cuéntame.-insistió él. La chica suspiró e hizo una pausa.

-Yo puedo ver espíritus.-bajó un poco la mirada. Yoh se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. –Casi nadie me cree esto... bueno, sólo mis amigos lo han hecho.-arqueó una ceja. ¿Tu si me crees?.-interrogó mirándolo.

¿Será coincidencia?.-preguntó Yoh mirándola de vuelta. Ella no pareció entender. –Yo también puedo ver espíritus.-dijo con seriedad. Anna lo miró con detención, en silencio por un rato.

-Eres un shaman¿cierto?.-preguntó cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Yoh se sorprendió un poco. –Las almas que vagan de la muerte, los espíritus que residen en los bosques... y los dioses y budas... Existe gente que puede comunicarse con ellos libremente y usar su poder en este mundo... Esa gente son conocidos como shamanes.-contó Anna con los ojos cerrados en la misma posición. ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta?.-preguntó con una sonrisa, ahora mirándolo a la cara. Él sonrió de vuelta.

-Jeje, realmente me sorprendes. Sabes mucho acerca de esto.-comentó rascando torpemente su cabeza. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?.-

-Por aquella tablilla que se te cayó...-respondió con seriedad. -Es una tabla mortuoria¿verdad?.él asintió lentamente mientras sonreía. –Supongo que es por eso que ese día estabas frente a la tumba de Amidamaru.-

-Sí¿tu lo conoces?.-

-Hemos hablado pocas veces, pero me parece un buen espíritu, a pesar de que lo llaman 'El dios de la muerte'.-comentó seriamente.

-Aún no he encontrado a mi espíritu acompañante, por eso le pedí que lo fuera.-dijo Yoh.

¿Y aceptó?.-

-No, pero una vez me dijeron que el que persevera, alcanza, y yo estoy tratando de convencerlo, jijiji.-rió con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su cabeza. Anna frunció el entrecejo y una gotita resbaló por su sien.

-Ah, ya veo.-murmuró ella.

-Pero dime... ¿cómo murió tu madre?.-interrogó volviendo a lo que estaban hablando antes. Anna se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Ella se suicidó.-respondió secamente. Yoh abrió un poco los ojos, llenos de sorpresa. –Je, lo que hace la depresión.-sonrió Anna con ironía.

-Me contaste que habías visto a ese espectro antes de que ella muriera.-dijo el castaño conmocionado.

-Sí, fue en la misma noche que mi madre se suicidó.-comenzó a contar la rubia. –Justamente un mes después de que mi hermano murió...-

**- Flash Back -**

Anna subía a su habitación rápidamente en pijama, ya que dentro de poco el espíritu de su hermano la vendría a visitar. Su padre estaba trabajando hasta tarde y su madre estaba en su habitación. Al pasar por el lugar, la pequeña notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. La empujó lentamente; las luces estaban apagadas y su madre estaba sentada sobre la cama, espaldas hacia ella. Vio que lloraba como todas las noches, la pequeña rubia se entristeció al verla así.

-Mamá.-la llamó desde la puerta. La mujer de cabellos castaños volteó a verla, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, llenos de lágrimas. Fingió una sonrisa y se paró de la cama para luego cargar a su hija, que la tomó de las mejillas. –Ya no llores más, mami. Te hace daño...-murmuró con tristeza mirándola a los ojos. La mujer la abrazó.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir, Anna.-dijo la señora Kyouyama caminando para salir de la habitación, con la pequeña en brazos.

Antes de salir completamente, Anna vio algo negro flotando en el techo. Algo que ya había visto antes... El espectro. Abrió los ojos enormemente al recordar lo sucedido en el hospital. Le contó a sus padres lo que había visto, pero ellos no le creyeron como era de esperarse. Con el tiempo se había olvidado de eso, pero ahora, nuevamente, lo había visto en la habitación de sus padres.

¡Mami, mami!.-exclamó la pequeña haciendo que su madre se detuviera.

¿Qué te sucede, cariño? Estás temblando.-dijo preocupada con la reacción de su hija.

¡Ahí est�, ahí está de nuevo¡La sombra que vi en el hospital!.-gritó señalando el techo de la habitación. La mujer volteó a ver, pero no vio nada.

-No hay nada, pequeña. Es sólo tu imaginación.-dijo saliendo por completo.

-Pero mamá...-murmuró cuando ya habían salido.

Entraron a la habitación de Anna; la mujer encendió la luz y caminó con la rubia en brazos hasta la cama. La recostó y cubrió con las sábanas. La pequeña la tomaba de la mano, nerviosa y asustada. La señora Kyouyama le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio. Luego se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que duermas bien...-dijo parándose, pero Anna aún tenía su mano aferrada fuertemente a la de ella. La mujer la miró confundida. ¿Qué pasa?.-

-No te vayas, mami...-murmuró la pequeña con tristeza. –No me dejes sola...por favor...-la castaña desvió la mirada, pero luego la miró con una sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente.

-No estás sola... No tengas miedo...-dijo de manera reconfortante mientras acariciaba su manito con dulzura. –No... no pasará nada... Sólo... sólo duérmete...-le besó nuevamente la frente, se paró, apagó la luz y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Se recargó sobre la puerta y la cerró con llave. –Adiós, mi pequeña...-musitó antes de caminar hacia las escaleras.

Anna se incorporó y permaneció sentada sobre la cama. Sollozando en silencio. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Miró su oscura habitación y notó que no estaba sola... Aquel espectro se mantenía suspendido, en el techo. La pequeña rubia comenzó a respirar agitadamente, con el corazón a mil de lo asustada que estaba. Se llenó de valor por un momento para encararlo.

¿Q-qué es lo que quieres de mí?.-interrogó con voz temblorosa.

La sombra sólo se colocó frente a ella, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego se volteó hacia la puerta para avanzar lentamente hacia ella. Anna, sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó de la cama rápidamente y corrió hacia aquella dirección. El espectro había atravesado la puerta como un fantasma. La niña intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave del otro lado. Haló, golpeó y forcejeó, pero no logró abrirla. Se empezó a desesperar.

-No...-murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Mi mamá no... Ábrete...-miró la perilla con desesperación, de manera fulminante mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente. ¡Ábrete!.-gritó furiosa.

La puerta empezó a temblar y la perilla salió disparada de su sitio. Anna abrió enormemente los ojos ante esto, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Salió rápidamente de su habitación y corrió hacia la de sus padres. Notó que su madre no estaba, así que fue escaleras abajo.

-

"Justo en ese momento, entré a la cocina y vi a mi madre clavando un cuchillo en su propio pecho, directo al corazón... Vi mucha sangre y aquel espectro estaba justo sobre ella, después... Todo se volvió oscuridad..."

-

**- Fin del Flash Back -**

La mirada de Anna estaba seria y distante. Yoh se había quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar la última parte. Ella había visto a su hermano y a su madre morir, era algo de lo que, según él, no habría podido soportar si lo hubiera vivido. ¿Cómo una chica podía tener un pasado tan terriblemente trágico?.

-Lo siento...-murmuró él bajando la mirada.

-Ya no importa.-aclaró la rubia dando un suspiro cansado. –Después de eso, recuerdo que me encontraba en el hospital. Mi padre me dijo que me encontraron desmayada frente a la puerta de la cocina... y que mi madre estaba muerta.-Yoh la miró con tristeza.

-No sabía que tenías un pasado tan trágico...-comentó el castaño.

-Aún no termino.-cortó ella fríamente. El joven guardó silencio. –Mi padre murió cuatro meses después de eso.-

-Recuerdo que fue una nocheél había llegado del trabajo, aunque noté que estaba un poco ebrio. Luego me dijo que iba a salir y que regresaría muy tarde. Intenté convencerlo de que no saliera, ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, pero no me hizo caso. Salió de la casa y entró al auto, en ese instante, vi como esa maldita sombra fue tras él. Una vez más, no pude hacer nada, ya que mi padre nunca regresó. Al día siguiente me enteré que él había muerto en un accidente.-cerró con fuerza los puños, pero Yoh tomó sus manos entre las suyas y ella se sorprendió por su acto.

-No hagas eso, recuerda que tu mano izquierda está herida.-dijo con seriedad y tristeza mezcladas.

-Lo olvidé.-dijo desviando la mirada. –Me tuvieron en sicología por tres años, ya que nadie me creía que podía ver espíritus. Je, los muy hipócritas decían a mis espaldas que yo estaba loca.-sonrió con amargura. Yoh la miró con notable tristeza. –Eso no me importó, siempre los mandaba al diablo, por eso me dejaron tanto tiempo así. Luego vino Fausto de Alemania y se ofreció para cuidarme.-

¿El profesor Fausto?.-preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Sí, mi madre era su prima.-respondió Anna. –Cuando se enteró de todo, vino con su esposa Eliza para hacerse cargo de mi. Viví con ellos hasta los trece años, luego decidí mudarme de nuevo aquí.-explicó.

¿Y te dejaron vivir sola a esa edad?.-Yoh frunció el ceño levemente.

-Sí, nunca me dijeron por qué, pero de todos modos me alegró que me dejaran. Casi nunca estaban en casa y siempre estaban ocupados.-contó Anna. -Fausto es doctor y profesor a la vez, cuando termina sus labores en el colegio, se va al hospital. Con Eliza es lo mismo, es la enfermera del colegio y asistente de Fausto. Me han mantenido desde que me mudé aquí, son muy buenos conmigo y los quiero como a mis propios padres...les estoy muy agradecida.-sonrió levemente ante ello. Yoh le sonrió con ternura.

-Eres una chica muy fuerte, Anna.-comentó él. ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que mi abuela estaría muy interesada en conocerte.-

¿Por eso de que puedo leer la mente?.-

-No sólo por eso.-negó Yoh con la cabeza. –La familia Asakura se destaca por ser una de las mejores en el arte del shamanismo en todo Japón. Somos reconocidos en Izumo por eso, además, tu puedes ver espíritus y sólo los médium y shamanes podemos verlos. Tienes muchas cualidades de las que un shaman necesita, aparte de que tienes mucho poder.-dijo acariciando la mano vendada de Anna. –Me encantaría que fueras conmigo a Izumo en las vacaciones.-sonrió con gentileza mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó levemente. ¿Te gustaría ir?.-

-Claro, pero falta mucho para las vacaciones.ô.oU

-Eh...- .-.U -Tienes razón.- TT.TT –lloriqueó Yoh.

- u.ú .-Anna suspiró mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. -Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo.-

-

¿Así que ahora visitas a tu hermano en el cementerio?.-preguntó el castaño para después darle una gran mordida a su emparedado. Estaban ambos sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

-Sí, voy todos los fines de semana.-contestó la rubia tomando un sorbo de jugo de frutas. –Pero él viene por unos escasos minutos, luego se va.-contó. –La gente me mira como una cosa extraña, porque me visto de negro, pero en realidad, es mi color favorito junto con el rojo.-dijo con la vista fija en su vaso.

-Ya veo.-murmuró Yoh en el mismo estado. –Cuando era pequeño, en Izumo me llamaban 'El hijo del diablo', por eso de que podía ver espíritus, por esa razón nunca tuve amigos.-relató él sonriendo tristemente. Anna bufó molesta.

-Que ignorantes pueden ser las personas.-comentó ella cruzando las piernas. Yoh se encogió de hombros.

Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio trasero. Se sentaron bajo un árbol a contemplar las nubes, teñidas de color naranja y violeta. Anna veía una lata desde lejos, con su mano derecha, empezó a simular que la estrujaba. Poco a poco, la lata comenzó a desfigurarse y achurarse. Yoh veía sorprendido la acción de la chica, se veía muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Wow...-murmuró el castaño mirando la dañada lata. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que tenías poderes?.-

-Un poco después de que mi padre muriera.-contestó ella sin mirarle. –El incidente de la puerta me hizo sentir extraña, así que me di cuenta de que en realidad tenía poderes y no lo sabía.-

-Ah...-

-Que extraño.-dijo Anna de pronto aún viendo la lata. Yoh le miró. –Eres la única persona que me ha creído tan rápido, con los demás me fue muy difícil al principio, pero luego me creyeron cuando les demostré que podía leer la mente... En cambio tu... ni siquiera me conoces bien y me creíste...-el castaño sonrió ante estas palabras y fijó su vista al frente.

¿Sabes por qué?.-interrogó él. Ella giró la cabeza para verle. –Porque creo y confío en ti.-le miró con una sonrisa. Anna sintió que sus mejillas ardían, Yoh también y bajó un poco apenado la mirada. –Tal vez no te conozca bien, pero siento mucha sinceridad en tus palabras. Mi abuelo siempre me dice que la vida nos da golpes duros, que debemos afrontarlos y seguir adelante. Tu eres un claro ejemplo que demuestra de lo que he dicho. Perdiste a tu familia desde muy pequeña, aún así, no te diste por vencida y seguiste adelante, sin importarte lo que pensaran los demás de ti...-hizo una pausa. –Me has dejado impresionado y te admiro por tener un carácter tan fuerte.-le sonrió cálidamente a la chica. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-No te creas, tuve un ligero trauma con eso de la muerte de mis padres. El que me ayudó a superarlo fue mi hermano. Tal vez por eso tengo un carácter de los mil demonios como dice el bueno para nada de Horo Horo.-Yoh rió por el comentario. –En realidad, siempre he sido así, pero las circunstancias me han hecho ser más agresiva que antes...-dijo mirando el cielo nocturno.

-Vaya...-murmuró el castaño pensativo. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Yoh habló nuevamente. –Si llegas a tener algún problema, no dudes en contar conmigo, por favor.-sonrió gentilmente hacia ella.

-Está bien.-

-Promételo.-le extendió la mano derecha, la chica frunció el entrecejo levemente, suspiró y sonrió.

-Lo prometo.-estrechó su mano con la de él, como si hubieran cerrado un trato. El silencio reinó por un tiempo. –Yoh.-el castaño la miró atento. –Esta conversación nunca sucedió para los demás¿de acuerdo?.-

-Jijiji, de acuerdo.-rió. –Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.-comentó él sonriendo abiertamente.

-Ah, cierto.-murmuró ella desviando la mirada, un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno, creo que ya debería irme.-anunció mirando el cielo, ya la luna y las estrellas habían salido. Se levantó y le extendió una mano a Anna, ayudándola a levantarse. En eso la rubia se tropezó y quedó abrazada al joven castaño, que la había atrapado.

Se sintió tan bien entre sus brazos, era sumamente cálido. El chico la abrazó con fuerza, causando una extraña sensación en ambos, y un fugaz sonrojo por parte de la ella. Luego la miró a la cara, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín y las dos perlas negras que tenía por ojos, brillaban de manera intensa. Sus labios estaban húmedos y deseosos de ser probados. Ante esta idea, el joven se sonrojó levemente.

¿E-estás bien?.-

-S-sí...-murmuró Anna totalmente ruborizada al sentir las manos de él en su cintura. Se quedaron así por unos segundos. –Ya puedes soltarme.-dijo un poco incómoda ante la situación.

-Eh... L-lo siento.-se disculpó él quitando sus manos de la cintura de ella. Rascó su cabeza torpemente mientras se sonrojaba. –Ya... ya me tengo que ir...-

-Te acompañaré hasta la salida...-dijo la rubia empezando a caminar junto a él.

Salieron del patio y entraron a la casa. Yoh tomó su maleta y Anna lo acompañó hasta el portón. Ryu los siguió y el shaman le acarició la cabeza antes de despedirse.

-Nos vemos mañana.-sonrió el castaño enormemente. –Fue un placer haber charlado contigo, Anni... Anna.-corrigió rápidamente.

-Igual digo.-dijo Anna con una no muy notable sonrisa. –No te preocupes, puedes llamarme así. Nos vemos mañana.-el chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego partió, despidiéndose con la mano. Ella lo imitó.

-

¿Qué te pareció, Manta?.-preguntó la rubia a su mascota. Este se dirigió a su ruedita y comenzó a correr. –Es muy buena persona, aunque parezca algo distraído y tonto.-soltó un suspiro y miró el reloj. Marcaba las 10:05 de la noche. –diablos, olvidé hacer la tarea de matemáticas...-

_**Continuará... **_

-

_**Notas finales de la autora:** ¡Hi! Espero ke les haya gustado el cap n.n demoré en escribirlo, ya ke estaba bajando más episodios de Shaman King y Naruto xDU jeje, me entretenía viéndolos mientras se bajaban x3 tal vez demore para el próximo cap o.o todo depende de la inspiración ke me quede... O sea... No mucha, jojojo :3 Ahora, a los reviews:_

_-**Juny Tao-** Gracias, manita. xD me dio risa tu review, jeje. Siempre eres la primera en dejar, te lo agradezco :3_

_**-Hitomi Kansaki Fanel- **¡Holas! Jeje, lástima n.n yo si tengo varias canciones célticas muy buenas y me sirven mucho para cuando quiero escribir algo triste. Espero ke sigas leyendo, habrán muchas cosas raras en este fic, y no me refiero al yuri o yaoi, sino, cosas misteriosas, por lo del espectro y eso n.n en fin, gracias x leer. ¡Nos vemos!_

_**-Pantera- **¡Gracias x el comentario! La verdad es ke me alegra ke te guste mi fic n.n Aunque a veces voy improvisando las cosas o.oU _

_**-Shadow Kaleido- **¡Hola! Me halagaste un poco con tu comentario :3 y ¿cómo está eso de ke te pasa algo parecido? El YohxAnna de verdad está muy cerca, sólo es cosa de esperar n.n_

_**-Foxy Kirk- **Kawaii T.T gracias x ayudarme, jeje, me alegra ke te esté gustando el fic n.n y pos, espero ke este cap haya respondido a tu pregunta ;)_

_Eso es todo, amigos. Manden muchos reviews :3 Byes._


	7. Sucesos

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_¡Ohayô! o.o Akí vengo con cap nuevo, espero sus comentarios. ¡RR!_

**Disclaimer: **No, no es mío -.-U

-

¿Qué te pareció, Manta?.-preguntó la rubia a su mascota. Este se dirigió a su ruedita y comenzó a correr. –Es muy buena persona, aunque parezca algo distraído y tonto.-soltó un suspiro y miró el reloj. Marcaba las 10:05 de la noche. –diablos, olvidé hacer la tarea de matemáticas...-

-

**"Mi destino eres tu" **

**Capítulo No. 7: "Sucesos" **

Al día siguiente, en la hora de biología... Fausto explicaba su clase con tranquilidad y una suave sonrisa, como siempre. Para algunos la clase parecía muy interesante, pero para otros simplemente no. Ya hubo terminado de explicar, miró el reloj. Quedaban unos escasos minutos para que sonara la campana que anunciaría la hora del receso. Le dio esos minutos libres a los estudiantes y se sentó en su escritorio. Iba mirando a cada uno de los jóvenes, luego posó su vista en Anna. Esta charlaba con Yoh, Ren y Horo Horo. Sonrió levemente mientras los observaba, ya que Ren y Horo se hallaban peleando como de costumbre.

¡Deja de llamarme así!.-

Órale, picudo. No te esponjes así nomás¿a poco te molestas ahora por eso? si siempre te he llamado así.-comentó el peliazul pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras cerraba un ojo.

¡Pero ya me tienes harto¿Tengo cara de tiburón o algo así?.-

-No, pero tu peinado parece la aleta de uno.- XD

-El tuyo tampoco es muy bonito que digamos.-comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ay si tu... Pero me veo más guapo con él.-alardeó.

¿Ah sí? No he visto que hayas tenido novia desde que te conozco.-

-Y yo a ti tampoco.-

-Ja! Ya verás.- u.ú

Yoh y Anna miraban todo en silencio. El castaño ya se había acostumbrado a las constantes peleas entre ellos, y eso lo hacía reír, ya que peleaban por tonterías. La rubia miraba a Ren atentamente, se notaba nervioso y tenso. Sonrió al notar que el aludido se sonrojó levemente al notar su mirada.

¿Por qué me miras así?.-interrogó tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?.-atacó Anna con otra pregunta. Yoh y Horo lo miraron. Ren empezó a sudar.

-Eso no te importa.-respondió desviando la mirada. La rubia sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Acaso tiene que ver con...?.-

¡Cállate!.-exclamó, rojo hasta las orejas.

O.o!

¿Con quién, Anna?.-preguntó interesado el peliazul. La aludida miró de nueva cuenta a Ren, que la miraba fulminantemente. Sonrió ante esto.

-Pues...-empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar, ya que la campana del receso sonó. Todos los estudiantes fueron saliendo del salón rápidamente. –Tengo hambre, voy a la cafetería.-anunció ella. Ren suspiró aliviado al ver que la chica se levantaba de su puesto, al igual que Yoh.

-Te acompaño.-sonrió el castaño siguiéndola hasta salir del salón.

¡Nooooo¡Espera, Anna¡Aún no me has dicho quién!.- ToT –gritó Horo Horo corriendo detrás de los dos jóvenes. Ren soltó un bufido.

-Salvado por la campana...-sonrió y salió del salón.

-

-Así que era eso.-dijo Yoh en voz baja.

-Sí, aunque nos fue difícil deshacernos del idiota de Horo, pero después de todo lo pudimos dejar con Tamao.-comentó Anna muy bajo, cruzándose de brazos.

Estos se hallaban escondidos detrás de un árbol en el patio. Veían una extraña escena, desde el punto de vista del castaño; Ren y Pirika estaban alejados, hablaban sobre algo delicado al parecer, ya que la expresión del pelipúrpura era seria y nerviosa. Pirika también lo estaba, pero no tan nerviosa como Ren. Yoh y Anna no escuchaban nada, ya que guardaban cierta distancia, lejos de ellos para no ser descubiertos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por cinco minutos más y luego pudieron ver a los jóvenes sonreír y darse un abrazo tierno. Los espías se sobresaltaron con lo que siguió después; Ren y Pirika se hallaban besándose. La chica peliazul había rodeado el cuello del joven con sus brazos, y este la abrazaba por la cintura. Yoh y Anna se quedaron estupefactos, principalmente la rubia, que estaba boquiabierta de la impresión. El castaño no parpadeaba.

-Supuse que esto pasaría, pero no creí verlo con mis propios ojos.-dijo Anna saliendo de su trance.

¿Era por eso que Ren estaba tan nervioso?.-preguntó Yoh.

-Sí, lo conozco bien y sé cuando le pasa algo.-respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Él te gusta?.-preguntó el castaño un poco cabizbajo. La rubia lo miró por un momento, sorprendida por la pregunta. Luego, haciendo una mueca, trató de contener la risa. Yoh la miró confuso.

¿Que si me gusta Ren? Oh, por Dios, que buen chiste.-comentó riendo muy bajo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

¿Acaso no es cierto?.-interrogó en el mismo estado.

¿De dónde sacaste esa locura?.-indagó cesando su risa. –Ren es mi mejor amigo y confidente. Además, siempre supe que a él le gustaba Pirika desde que Hoto Hoto se la presentó cuando eran pequeños.-contó con una sonrisa, viendo fijamente al castaño. –Cuando me enteré de que a ella también le gustaba él, tuve que ayudarlo a que le confesara sus sentimientos. De otro modo, no estaríamos aquí presenciando esto.-dijo mirando a la pareja.

-Ah, ya veo...-murmuró el chico con una sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando a la pareja, que se hallaban susurrándose cosas al oído.

¿Por qué creíste eso?.-interrogó ella algo dudosa, volteando a verlo a la cara.

-Por como lo mirabas y él se sonrojaba.-contestó él con sinceridad.

-Esa es nuestra forma de comunicarnos, recuerda que yo puedo leer la mente, y en esos momentos descubrí en lo que pensaba él...-sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba de nueva cuenta a la pareja. –En esto.-finalizó. Yoh sonrió abiertamente.

-"Que alivio..."-pensó más calmado. Anna abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró de reojo mientras se sonrojaba. Juró haber escuchado eso salir de sus labios, pero fue sólo un pensamiento. Esto no podía estar pasando... –Ya vienen.-anunció captando la atención de la chica.

-Vamos antes de que nos descubran.-dijo la rubia corriendo, seguida del castaño.

-

-Oigan¿han visto a mi hermana?.-preguntó Horo Horo sentado en una banca con Tamao. Yoh y Anna intercambiaron miradas.

-No, seguro debe estar en la cafetería comprando algo.-contestó la rubia junto al castaño, que sonreía con nerviosismo. El peliazul los miró de manera sospechosa.

¿No me están ocultando nada?.-

¿Nosotros? Nah¿cómo crees? No tenemos nada que ocultar.-articuló Yoh tratando de sonar convincente.

¿Ni siquiera de su noviazgo?.-el rostro de los jóvenes se llenó de impresión... ¿Acaso Horo Horo se había enterado de lo que pasó momentos antes?. Tamao los miró atentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

¿No-noviazgo¿De qué hablas?.-trató Anna de hacerse la desentendida. El joven los miró suspicazmente.

¿Creen que no me di cuenta? Siempre los veo juntos.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno...-empezaron a decir Yoh y Anna a la vez, pero Horo los interrumpió.

-Sólo espero que sean muy felices.-dijo parándose. Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos. –Ay, Anna. Eres una picarona, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja. Ojalá Yoh te quite lo amargada.-comentó dándole leves codazos a la rubia.

_**-PLONK- **yse fueron de espaldas xDU_

¡Idiota ¡Pensé que hablabas de otros ¡No de nosotros!.-exclamó Anna furiosa. Yoh estaba sonrojado levemente igual que la rubia.

¿De quién creías que hablaba?.-preguntó el peliazul. ¿Acaso ustedes no son novios?.-

¡No, imbécil! Por un momento pensé que hablabas de...-no pudo terminar ya que Ren y Pirika llegaron en ese instante.

Se les veía tranquilos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Anna les lanzó una mirada extraña. La peliazul traía algo de comer en las manos, sonriéndole a la pelirosa y Tamao le sonrió de vuelta, cómplice.

¡Pirika!.-exclamó Horo Horo. ¿Qué haces con él?.-preguntó al notar la presencia de Ren. Este lo ignoró.

-Sólo nos encontramos por el camino y él me acompañó.-sonrió la peliazul. –Toma.-dijo pasándole una bolsa de snacks y un refresco.

-Ah, bueno.- u.u –tomó las cosas y se sentó nuevamente.

Pasaron unos minutos, conversando animadamente dentro de lo que cabe. La rubia era la única que no hablaba.

¿Qué te sucede, Anna?.-preguntó Yoh haciendo que todos le miraran. Esta no respondía, estaba muy pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacia un lado. Casi ni respiraba. ¿Anna?.-la movió un poco tomándole del brazo.

¿E-eh?.-tartamudeó volviendo a la realidad. Todos la miraron con preocupación. ¿Qué pasa?.-

-Yoh te estaba llamando y no respondías.-dijo Ren mirándola con seriedad.

¿Se siente mal, señorita Anna?.-interrogó Tamao preocupada.

-No, no es nada. No se preocupen.-negó con la cabeza. Luego miró a Yoh con seriedad. –Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo volteándose y caminando lejos de los demás. El castaño los miró a todos y estos se encogieron de hombros, luego la siguió.

-

¿Qué sucede?.-preguntó Yoh.

Ambos se hallaban escondidos detrás de un muro. Frente a ellos, habían alrededor de cinco estudiantes, cada uno entretenido, charlando de quien sabe qué. Anna los observó con seriedad e Yoh parecía confundido.

Él...-señaló la rubia a un chico de unos 17 años, de ojos color café, cabello grisáceo y piel blanca. El castaño lo miró y luego a la chica, más confundido aún. –Morirá pronto.-

¿Qué?.-Anna volteó a verle a la cara lentamente.

-Vi... al espectro de nuevo.-bajó la mirada con seriedad. –Está rondando cerca de él. Lo más probable es que ese muchacho morirá dentro de poco...-Yoh abrió los ojos, llenos de sorpresa.

¿Ha-hablas en serio?.-interrogó sorprendido y dudoso.

-Sí.-respondió ella en el mismo estado, ahora recostándose en la pared con la mirada en el suelo. Yoh le imitó, algo pensativo por unos momentos.

¿Que tan a menudo ves a ese espectro?.-la chica sonrió levemente y con molestia.

-Siempre que estoy cerca de una persona que no durará mucho en este mundo.-

-

Anna se hallaba acostada en su cama. Sudaba a cántaros y respiraba con dificultad, mirando hacia el techo. En este, se hallaba el espectro, flotando tranquilamente. La chica sonrió levemente, irónica y muy adolorida. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, debido a una terrible fiebre que la estaba invadiendo.

-Maldito hijo de perra¿por qué tenías que cruzarte en mi jodida vida?.-

_**Continuará...**_

-

_**Notas finales de la autora: **Ok, no tenía pensado escribir muy largo este capítulo, pero el próximo si lo será supongo. Lenguaje fuertecillo al final, pero en fin, vamos a los reviews n.nU:_

_**-Juny Tao-** Jeje, ojalá te haya gustado este cap manita! x3 Ahí está tu RenxPirika, y ya son novios! jojojo :3 la primera en dejar review, gracias! n-n_

_**-Rika no Miko- **Hola! hace rato ke no sabía nada de ti o.o espero ke no hayas tenido muchos problemas n-n jaja, tal vez chillabas tanto como un molestoso gato a media noche para ke te llovieran zapatos y los vecinos te odiaban 0.oU o solamente llovían xq Diosito se aburrió de ke cayeran gotas y quería experimentar con algo diferente .-.UUU quien sabe, puede ke hayan muchas razones xD ke conste ke Ryu-chan se está portando bien owo espero ke te haya gustado este chappie n.n Aioooz!_

_**-Fairy Li- **Sisita! T0T gracias x tu review! n0n En serio crees ke se llevar el suspenso? O.oU me halaga lo ke dijiste TwT Gratche! _

_**-Pantera- **Gracias x tu comentario:3 me halagas. Síp, weno, creo ke Yoh tendrá sus sentimientos más o menos definidos primero. El problema será Anna, puede ke al principio tome a Yoh con cariño, pero... pasará algo extraño. No puedo contar más oxo eso sí, habrá mucho misterio y tragedia. Espero sigas leyendo n-n byes!_

_**-Sayuri- **Whoa! Entiendo ke no te hayas dado cuenta xD me pasa igual a veces con otros fics, jeje. Sipo, una pequeña sorpresita te tendré, claro, si sigues leyendo, jojojo :3_

_Eso es todo, manden reviews n.n aunke este cap me quedó feeeeeeo -.-U Bueh, nos vemos! Byes! _


	8. Enfermedad y su remedio

**Autora: **Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_¡Capítulo 8! Perdón x la demora! ToT Se me habían enredado los cables y olvidé actualizar n.ñU Lo siento! Necesito aprovechar al máximo lo ke me keda de vacaciones... R&R¡YohxAnna!_

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King es obra del genial Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

Anna se hallaba acostada en su cama. Sudaba a cántaros y respiraba con dificultad, mirando hacia el techo. En este, se hallaba el espectro, flotando tranquilamente. La chica sonrió levemente, irónica y muy adolorida. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, debido a una terrible fiebre que la estaba invadiendo. 

Maldito hijo de perra¿por qué tenías que cruzarte en mi jodida vida?.-

* * *

**"Mi destino eres tu"**

**Capítulo No. 8: "Enfermedad y su remedio"**

El espectro de la muerte se fue acercando lentamente a Anna. Esta le miraba fijamente. Su respiración era entrecortada y dificultosa. El sudor mojaba su pijama, que consistía en una camisa grande color celeste y un pantalón corto azul oscuro. Ella, reunió fuerzas y se incorporó como pudo. Al hacer esto, comenzó a toser mientras algo le desgarraba la garganta por dentro. La muerte retrocedió al notar que la chica lo miraba de manera amenazante mientras levantaba la mano izquierda, abierta. La otra la tenía sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

No... te me... acerques... - suspiró entrecortadamente, ya casi ni respiraba. – Sabes... que puedo... hacerte... mucho... daño... - sonrió levemente mientras mantenía su mano alzada, de la misma forma. Con el aire que le quedaba, dijo. – Aún no me quiero ir... y no me vas a obligar... - el espectro se alejó y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Anna se bajó de la cama y corrió al baño, sólo se oían las arcadas...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del receso, cinco jóvenes se hallaban reunidos. Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Pirika y Tamao, se encontraban cerca de una fuente. Charlaban con algo de seriedad, y sus rostros denotaban preocupación. 

¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Anna - preguntó Pirika junto a Ren.

Ella nunca falta - inquirió Tamao al lado de Horo Horo. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pensante.

Esta mañana pasé por su casa, pero no la vi salir - contó Yoh preocupado. – La llamé, pero no respondía, como si no estuviera -

Estoy seguro que algo le pasó - dijo Ren seriamente. Todos lo miraron más preocupados aún.

¿Por qué no la vamos a visitar apenas terminen las clases? Recuerden que hoy es viernes - sugirió Horo mirándolos a todos.

Buena idea - apoyó Tamao con una sonrisa.

Está bien - dijo Pirika asintiendo. – Oigan, fue algo triste lo que le pasó a ese muchacho de quinto año – comentó cambiando de tema. ¿Se enteraron- todos negaron con la cabeza.

¿Qué le pasó- preguntó Ren.

Me contaron que se enfermó gravemente y que está en el hospital ahora mismo. Lo más extraño es que ayer en el día estaba perfectamente bien, pero en la noche le dio una especie de ataque, mucha fiebre, taquicardia, escalofríos, tos y vómitos. Según me contaron, el pobre se retorcía en la cama del dolor, así que lo tuvieron que llevar de urgencia al hospital. Al parecer no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, ya que está peor que anoche - contó la peliazul con pena. Los demás pusieron cara de espanto.

Pobre... - murmuró Tamao con tristeza. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Ese chico del que hablas... ¿tenía el pelo gris- interrogó Yoh después de salir de sus pensamientos.

Sí - respondió la chica. ¿Tu lo conocías-

No, sólo lo había visto - contestó pensativo. – "Anna tenía razón..." -

* * *

La campana que anunció la salida sonó y todos los estudiantes se dispusieron a salir de sus salones. Los cinco jóvenes salieron del colegio y se encaminaron a la casa de su amiga. Caminaron en silencio por todo el camino. Yoh y Ren se veían serios y muy preocupados. Ambos pensaban en Anna; Yoh, por lo que había pasado el día anterior y lo del suceso de aquel joven. Todo eso le daba vueltas en el cabeza y Ren, porque Anna no faltaba nunca a la escuela, y eso lo traía preocupado. Un rato después, ya habían llegado. Notaron que afuera había un auto negro estacionado, era el auto de Fausto. Este se hallaba saliendo por el portón. 

Hola, chicos - saludó él cuando los vio acercarse. ¿Vienen a ver a Anna- preguntó con una sonrisa suave. Todos asintieron.

¿Qué le pasa- preguntó Ren.

Al parecer es un resfriado, no se preocupen - sonrió Fausto levemente. – Ya está mejor, sólo necesita reposo y tomarse sus medicinas a las horas indicadas. Por eso, necesito que alguno de ustedes la cuide mientras se le pase, ya que yo no puedo por mis deberes en el hospital - le echó una mirada a todos, que se miraron entre ellos.

Yo puedo - dijo Yoh levantando la mano rápidamente, antes de que cualquiera de los demás lo hiciera. – Después de todo, vivo aquí al lado - su rostro estuvo serio todo el tiempo.

De acuerdo - asintió el rubio. – Pueden ir entrando, Anna se alegrará de verlos. Mientras, le daré unas cuantas indicaciones al joven Asakura - sonrió a los demás y ellos obedecieron.

Antes de entrar, Ren le lanzó una mirada a Yoh, y este le miró de igual forma. Una vez quedaron solos, la expresión de Fausto cambió totalmente.

¿Qué es lo que tiene en realidad- preguntó Yoh con seriedad.

Supuse que el joven Tao y tu lo habían notado - comentó el hombre igual de serio. – Anna no está bien, por lo que me contó, anoche se puso muy mal. La encontré desmayada en el baño, estaba toda mojada y tenía fiebre muy alta. Por ahora la fiebre ha bajado considerablemente y ella se encuentra mejor - contó. Yoh entrecerró los ojos mientras bajada un poco la mirada, sin perder su seria actitud. – Necesito que cuides bien de ella, ya que puede que en las noches sufra de taquicardia, tos, vómitos y escalofríos - Yoh se sobresaltó al escuchar esto.

"Lo mismo que tiene aquel muchacho..." - pensó cerrando con fuerza los puños.

Anna es muy fuerte y rara vez se enferma, me preocupa porque nunca le había pasado esto. Por eso necesito que te quedes a dormir con ella, que estés atento a cada cosa que le pase o necesite¿crees que puedas cumplir con esto- preguntó Fausto al castaño. Este sonrió levemente.

Lo haré por ella - el rubio sonrió de vuelta.

Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Asakura. Eres un buen chico y estoy seguro de que quieres mucho a Anna - este comentario hizo sonrojar a Yoh.

Bueno, yo... - empezó a decir muy rojo mientras ponía una mano en su nuca.

No te preocupes, no le diré nada - rió Fausto al notar la reacción del joven.

Gracias - suspiró el castaño aliviado, aún sonrojado levemente.

Bien, Anna te puede dar el horario en que debe tomar las medicinas, procura acordarte de ello. Yo vendré mañana temprano - dijo entrando al auto. – Si se pone muy mal, llámame - dicho esto, le pasó una tarjeta. Yoh la leyó y guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Fausto encendió el auto y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, partiendo.

* * *

- Ya les dije que no se preocuparan, estoy bien - 

Anna estaba sentada en la cama, con una pijama de camisa verde agua y pantalones largos y holgados del mismo color. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tenía unas leves ojeras, que apenas se notaban. Pirika estaba sentada en la cama, a su lado. Ren, Horo y Tamao se encontraban de pie, frente a ellas.

¿Estás segura- preguntó Pirika muy preocupada mientras le ponía una mano en la frente. – Tienes fiebre y estás muy pálida -

Pero no es tanto - dijo frunciendo el ceño. – En serio, no te preocupes -

Sí, y después una rubia menos en este mundo - comentó Horo Horo con ironía. Anna lo miró fríamente, como siempre. Después de todo, podía ser verdad.

No pienso morir por un simple resfriado¿con quién crees que estás hablando, eh- preguntó desafiante.

Oh, cierto. Hablo con la gran Anna Kyouyama... Lo olvidé - sonrió el peliazul. Ella se cruzó de brazos y piernas y sonrió de vuelta.

Ren soltó un suspiro leve, aliviado. Anna era la misma a pesar de estar enferma. Sonrió ante ello, aunque seguía preocupado. Se mantuvieron así por un rato, charlando, peleando, discutiendo, y ellos le contaban lo acontecido en la escuela. Luego de eso, Yoh entró a la habitación con una maleta que no era la del colegio. La rubia lo miró por un momento, en silencio, y él le devolvió la mirada.

Creo que ya es algo tarde - dijo de pronto Tamao chequeando su reloj de pulsera.

Cierto, debemos irnos - anunció Pirika parándose.

Bien, vendré mañana a visitarte después de mis clases de Kempou - dijo Ren dirigiéndose a Anna. Esta asintió lentamente.

Cuídate mucho y tómate tus medicinas, aunque sepan a cadáver en descomposición - se despidió Horo guiñándole el ojo. Ella frunció el ceño en forma de desagrado mientras sonreía.

Te la encargamos, Yoh. Cuídala bien - le dijo Pirika al castaño. Este asintió con una sonrisa.

Si se pone mal o necesitas algo, llámame - murmuró Ren al joven, pasando a su lado.

Lo haré - murmuró él de vuelta.

Todos fueron saliendo del cuarto y luego de la casa. Yoh y Anna quedaron solos. Había mucho que hablar, así que no perdieron el tiempo.

¿Fausto te contó lo que tengo- interrogó la rubia después de un largo silencio.

Sí - asintió él con seriedad. – Lo mismo que el muchacho que me mostraste ayer - dijo. - Me hubieras llamado anoche... -

No pude - cortó ella bajando la mirada. – Y menos cuando él viene... -

¿Quién- preguntó confundido.

¿Quién crees tu- lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Yoh se sobresaltó y ella desvió la mirada.

Oh, por Dios... - dijo el shaman entre dientes, molesto.

Hay... hay algo que no te conté... - murmuró Anna en el mismo estado.

Cuéntamelo ahora mismo - dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado y dejando la maleta en el suelo. – Te escucho - la rubia suspiró profundamente.

Él... se está empeñando en matarme a mi también, desde hace algún tiempo atrás - contó. – Cada vez que lo veo cerca de una persona que va a morir, sufro lo mismo que esa persona, aunque no al grado de llegar a morir. Es una especie de maldición o estigma, y sólo... sólo lo hace para debilitarme. Cada vez que pasa eso, me visita en las noches, para cuando ya sea el momento, llevarme... - sonrió con tristeza al decir esto último. Yoh se mantenía en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Ella tenía su vista en el suelo. – Je, maldito infeliz... Que no crea que me iré tan fácilmente, porque no... -

No pudo terminar ya que Yoh la había aprisionado entre sus brazos. Abrió enormemente los ojos y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de ello. El shaman la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su caliente cuerpo a causa de la fiebre. Anna estaba estupefacta y sin palabras; el simple hecho de que el castaño la estuviera abrazando así en su propia cama, la tenía perpleja. En cuanto a él, esperaba un golpe por parte de ella. Conocía bien a Anna en ese aspecto. Pero ese golpe nunca llegó y él, continuó.

Porque no le permitiremos que te haga más daño - le susurró al oído. Ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. – No lo permitiré... -

El rostro sorprendido de la rubia se fue suavizando y poco a poco, fue correspondiendo el abrazo. Era cálido, muy cálido. Se sintió tan bien, que por un momento pensó en que quería quedarse así por siempre. Nunca había tenido esa sensación antes, ni siquiera con su hermano. Estaba segura, eso era algo totalmente nuevo y diferente...

Yo te voy a cuidar, y pase lo que pase, estaré protegiéndote y brindándote mi apoyo... -

Anna se separó un poco de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos; Su hermano Hanna e Yoh tenían tanto en común. La forma en que la trataban, la manera en que sonreían y el mismo espíritu... Sí, el mismo espíritu: cálido, amable, dulce y tierno. Se estaba dando cuenta de que sentía algo especial por el castaño, confianza, sí, pero había algo más; algo más fuerte y ferviente que crecía en su interior, y ella no se estaba percatando de ello.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ambos estaban sonrojados y con el corazón a mil. Se fueron acercando lentamente, acortando la distancia. Ya podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus labios estaban a punto de hacer contacto cuando de pronto, el molesto ruido del teléfono los hizo salir de su trance y separarse rápidamente, más sonrojados aún.

Yoh bajó la mirada, totalmente enrojecido. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?. Se abofeteó mentalmente por lo sucedido. La rubia desvió la mirada hacia el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche, seguía sonando. Se acercó, aún con las mejillas coloradas, y contestó. Era Eliza, la esposa de Fausto. Hablaron por unos minutos, seguramente sobre los cuidados que debía tener Anna. Luego de eso, cerró la llamada. Yoh la había estado observando todo ese tiempo. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral por un momento.

Seguramente tienes hambre¿no- dijo el castaño rompiendo el hielo, con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer-

* * *

¿Caldo de pollo- preguntó Anna frunciendo el entrecejo. El shaman le había traído una bandeja con un plato de humeante caldo y un vaso con jugo de naranjas hasta la cama. 

Necesitas tomar muchos líquidos y cosas calientes - sonrió Yoh sentándose en una silla, al lado de la cama. – Un caldo de pollo y un delicioso jugo de naranjas te harán bien -

Bueno... - murmuró la rubia tomando la cuchara y recogiendo algo del líquido con ella. Luego se la metió a la boca. Yoh la veía, expectante y ansioso. Anna se sacó la cuchara de la boca y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. El castaño se empezaba a poner nervioso. – Está deliciosa - dijo comiendo más. El shaman sonrió abiertamente.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, jijiji - rió, ya más aliviado.

Ah, por cierto - dijo la chica de pronto, parando de comer y luego tomando un papel doblado de su mesita de noche. – Este es el horario de las medicinas - dicho esto, se lo entregó al castaño. Él lo desdobló y leyó con detención.

Que nombres tan raros... - o.oU – comentó al leer los nombres de las medicinas. Anna sonrió levemente y siguió comiendo. – La próxima te toca a media noche - dijo leyendo el horario.

Después de un rato, la rubia terminó de comer e Yoh se llevó los trastos para lavarlos. Anna se dispuso a ver televisión tranquilamente desde la cama. Unos minutos más tarde, el castaño subió nuevamente, esta vez traía un plato con gelatina roja y una cuchara. Luego se sentó en la silla y se lo entregó a la rubia.

El postre - dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Gracias... - agradeció mirándolo a los ojos. Esto lo hizo sonrojar.

Por nada - rascó su cabeza apenado mientras sonreía.

La chica comió su gelatina, gustosa. Desde pequeña siempre le gustó la gelatina roja como postre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la comía, pero en ese momento se sentía feliz. Feliz de estar comiendo su postre favorito y de estar acompañada por alguien que la comprendía y era tan extraño como ella. Felicidad... Esa palabra la había olvidado desde que su familia murió. Pero su felicidad se arruinó unas horas después...

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la media noche cuando Anna empezó a sudar como en la noche anterior. La fiebre había subido considerablemente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba con dificultad. Le dolía el corazón, iba sintiendo como sus arterias se estrujaban poco a poco. Empezó a toser como loca y sintió su garganta desgarrarse por dentro nuevamente. Sus pulmones se iban quedando sin aire. 

Hah... Maldi...ción... - murmuró entrecortadamente, comenzando a toser más.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Yoh; vestía un suéter blanco y unos shorts en azul oscuro. Entró con la medicina, una toalla húmeda y una cuchara en las manos. Se sentó en la cama y vertió un poco del líquido en la cuchara. Se acercó a la chica y se la metió en la boca. Ella hacía muecas de dolor, estrujando las sábanas con fuerza. Un tiempo después, poco a poco, su respiración se fue normalizando y dejó de toser. Ya no le dolía el corazón. Él le iba limpiando el sudor con la toalla húmeda.

El castaño tomó un termómetro y se lo colocó en la boca. Esperó un rato y se lo quitó. La fiebre estaba bajando. Su rostro estaba serio, fijando su vista en Anna, que tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. Tomó la mano de la chica delicadamente con la suya propia. Posó su vista en el suelo.

Luego sintió un apretón y volteó a ver; dos hermosas y brillantes perlas negras estaban fijas en él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y un ardor en su pecho. Esa penetrante mirada lo hacía ponerse nervioso y sentir un mar de extrañas y nuevas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo. Sentimientos que nunca había tenido hacia alguien.

Quédate... - murmuró Anna, algo temblorosa. Yoh se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió comprensivamente. Él dormía en la habitación de al lado, la que pertenecía a Hanna.

Entonces, buscaré un futón - dijo parándose y saliendo de la oscura habitación. Unos minutos después, regresó con lo que buscaba. Tendió el futón blanco en el suelo, al lado de la cama de la chica. Ella lo miraba atentamente. Yoh cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. – Que descanses - le sonrió cubriéndola con las sábanas. Ella fue cerrando los ojos lentamente. Un poco después, ya se había quedado profundamente dormida. Yoh la miraba con tristeza mientras pensaba.

¿Cómo una persona podía sufrir tanto de una manera tan despiadada y cruel?. Miró su cara, pálida y brillante. Los rayos de la luna que se filtraban tenuemente a través de la cortina iluminaban la delicada figura de la rubia, que dormía plácidamente. Se veía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, que con sólo mirarla, pareciera que se fuera a romper en mil pedazos. Anna podía parecer un fuerte muro de hielo por fuera, pero por dentro era muy frágil y débil, que con cualquier cosa se desmoronaría. De pronto, sintió otra presencia, miró hacia el frente, y vio ante él, a lo que justamente estaba esperando.

Al fin te dignas a mostrarte ante mí... - sonrió levemente. - Así que tu eres la famosa sombra de la muerte... - dijo mirándolo fijamente, aún sentado en la cama. El espectro no se movió.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de Anna¿No crees que ya la has hecho sufrir demasiado- preguntó seriamente, sin ningún tipo de temor. La sombra se fue acercando lentamente. – Ni creas que te permitiré que la toques... - murmuró amenazante mientras sacaba su tabla mortuoria, esta brillaba levemente. El espectro seguía avanzando.

Déjala en paz, ella no se merece esto y yo la voy a proteger – la sombra se detuvo en seco, un metro justo en frente del castaño y ambos mirándose fijamente. Momentos después, desapareció como había hecho otras veces antes. Yoh suspiró levemente.

Esto es muy serio, Amidamaru - dijo el shaman a la tabla. De pronto, la imagen fantasmal de un samurai de pelo blanco y de cuerpo fornido apareció frente a él.

Me he podido dar cuenta de ello, amo - asintió con seriedad el samurai. ¿Qué piensa hacer usted- preguntó al joven.

Por el momento, cuidar de Anna - respondió mirando a la durmiente rubia. – No me importa si tengo que arriesgar mi propia vida, voy a protegerla a como dé lugar... - murmuró entrecerrando los ojos. Amidamaru sonrió levemente.

Veo que la quiere mucho, amo Yoh - comentó causando un sonrojo por parte del castaño.

¿Sabes? Creo que siento algo más que cariño por ella - sinceró con una sonrisa.

Algo como... ¿amor- preguntó el samurai. Yoh se sonrojó aún más, pero seguía tranquilo.

No estoy seguro del todo, pero es algo muy fuerte que me hace sentir bien - sonrió una vez más y acarició la mano de la rubia.

* * *

Yoh se despertó alarmado al oír sollozos por parte de Anna. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. El shaman miró el reloj; marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada. Se levantó, se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de la chica. Esta seguía sollozando mientras murmuraba algo. Él tomó la toalla y le secó la frente y la cara con cuidado. 

No... No... Por favor... - el castaño se acercó más a ella y acarició su mejilla.

Tranquila... Todo estará bien... - le susurró tiernamente al oído. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. No estaba sorprendida, estaba asustada. – Tranquilízate... fue sólo un mal sueño... - le susurró nuevamente y ella entrecerró los ojos por un momento, aliviada.

¿Podrías... dormir conmigo- preguntó con voz inocente y temblorosa. – Por favor... -

Él se sorprendió por la petición, pero no pudo negarse. Esos hermosos ojos no se lo permitían. Sonrió mientras asentía lentamente y le quitaba con su dedo pulgar, las lágrimas de los ojos. Se hizo a un lado de la chica y ella le dio espacio, ya que la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato y Anna se acurrucó en el pecho de Yoh y este acariciaba su largo cabello rubio con delicadeza. Ella cerró los ojos nuevamente mientras murmuraba un "Gracias".

* * *

Los tenues rayos del sol le iluminaron el rostro, causando que abriera los ojos con pesadez. Se movió un poco tratando de huir de ellos, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con el castaño, sentado en la silla. Abrió un poco más sus ojos y pudo notar que él le sonreía abiertamente. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, abierta, dejando ver su formado y masculino pecho. Las mangas las tenía recogidas hasta los codos. Y unos pantalones largos color verde oscuro. Sus inseparables audífonos reposaban detrás de sus orejas y un collar de garra de oso en su cuello. 

Buenos días - saludó él, ahora sentándose en la cama, junto a ella, que ya se había incorporado. Se hallaba tallándose los ojos.

Buenos días - dijo para después soltar un bostezo. Él se acercó más y le puso la mano en la frente.

No tienes fiebre - sonrió quitando su mano. ¿Cómo te sientes-

Genial - respondió estirándose con pereza, sus vértebras traquearon. Luego, lo miró a los ojos y él también. – Gracias por haberme cuidado anoche... -

Y te voy a seguir cuidando - sonrió de vuelta.

Anna se acercó peligrosamente a él, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo a lo que pasó. Tarde, ya le había plantado un beso en la mejilla... Un momento¿en la mejilla?. Yoh abrió enormemente los ojos, llenos de sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín.

De todos modos... Te lo agradezco... - agradeció nuevamente ella, sonrojada. – Perdóname por lo de anoche... Estaba delirando y no te molestes en seguirme cuidando, ya estoy bien -

No es una molestia, es un placer cuidarte - corrigió Yoh. - Eres mi amiga y no te voy a dejar sola y menos por hoy, ya te lo dije... Aunque... Pensé que me ibas a besar de verdad - comentó sinceramente, aún sonrojado. Ella frunció el ceño.

Idiota, no te hagas ilusiones - dijo maliciosamente mientras le pellizcaba la nariz. Él se quejó. ¿Qué me harás para desayunar-

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

_**Notas finales de la autora: **¡Al fin! Terminé este chappie xD creyeron ke Anna moriría? Era demasiado obvio ke no pasaría eso. Aún tengo muchos planes para este fic... o eso creo, jojojo :3 Espero ke les haya gustado un poco(no me gustó -.-U), mucho YohxAnna n.n y francamente, yo misma me reproché el haber arruinado la escena con el teléfono -.-U aich, weno, pero no se preocupen, habrá beso de todas formas, jijiji x3 Ahora, a los reviews:_

_**-Juny Tao- **Always the first reviewer, sis! Hope you like this chapter :3 and thanks for the reviews! n0n_

_**-Hanna Asakura Kyouyama- **Holas! gracias x tu review! espero ke te haya gustado este cap n-n mucho YohxAnna xD_

_**-Rika no Miko- **Jaja, seguro no lloraron, verdad? xDD No seas malita con Ryu-chan o.o habemos muchos enfermos mentales, y tienen ke tratarnos bien u-uU aunque cueste acostumbrarse a nosotros xDU jeje, cuídate mucho, eh? Si sigues hablando de Anna seguramente te seguirá lanzando zapatos o.oU_

_**-Seinko- **Hiya sis! ToT gracias x dejarme review! n0n te lo agradezco mucho. Seeeeh, habrá más YohxAnna o.o sólo es cosa de esperar. El cuate Horo es muy buena onda, aunque muy idiota xDU _

_**-Sayuri Kino- **Manita! xDDDD eso del "in" me dejó "ô.oUUUUU" no entendí un carajo, pero me dio risa XDDDDDDDDD jajaja, weno, estoy trabajando en el cap ese donde estará tu sorpresita. No creo ke demore mucho de verdad n.nU jeje, nos vemos x el msn!_

_**-Pantera- **Vaya, gracias x el cumplido! jeje, el suspenso no me gusta en cierto modo xDU pero en otro si, nomás pa' dejarlos picados y con ganas de seguir leyendo, aunque muchas veces no me sale como quiero :S y se hace menos interesante. En fin, espero ke sigas leyendo... xq habrá más suspenso n.nU Cuídate, bye!_

_**-Ikhny Sohma- **En serio crees eso de mi fic? TT.TT OMG! Muchas gracias! ToT trataré de no defraudarte! Cuídate mucho, eh? byes!_

_Debo aclarar que en el próximo capítulo se explicarán otras cosillas más y habrá más YohxAnna n.n eso es todo, nos vemos luego! Manden reviews! Aiooooz! _


	9. Encontrando sentimientos

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_¡Wiii! Chappie 9 n.n Perdón x la demora! Es que estoy de vuelta en el colegio ;.; y toy triste por ello! T-T Seguramente demoraré en actualizar... Lo lamento! YohxAnna!_

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, esta historia si xD

**-.-.-**

No es una molestia, es un placer cuidarte - corrigió Yoh. - Eres mi amiga y no te voy a dejar sola y menos por hoy, ya te lo dije... Aunque... Pensé que me ibas a besar de verdad - comentó sinceramente, aún sonrojado. Ella frunció el ceño.

Idiota, no te hagas ilusiones - dijo maliciosamente mientras le pellizcaba la nariz. Él se quejó. - ¿Qué me harás para desayunar? -

**-.-.-**

"Mi destino eres tu"   
Capítulo No. 9: "Encontrando sentimientos" 

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana e Yoh subió con la bandeja del desayuno. Entró en la habitación y vio a Anna parada en frente del tocador. Esta aún vestía su pijama. Miraba su cara en el espejo, sin voltear a ver al chico. El shaman la contempló por un momento mientras pensaba; esa chica ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, todos se centraban en ella.

Lo de la noche anterior le hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad le importaba, y demasiado. Le había gustado aquella faceta de la rubia; asustada, inocente y dulce. Él aún no asimilaba lo ocurrido, aunque tampoco quería pensar mucho en eso. Se aclaró la garganta y ella volteó a verle.

¿Qué haces afuera de la cama? - preguntó en forma de reproche. – Aún sigues enferma - Anna se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba fríamente.

No lo creo - contradijo. Yoh frunció el entrecejo levemente. – Ya verás por qué lo digo - dicho esto, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, recostándose sobre el respaldar.

Como digas - se encogió de hombros el castaño mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la silla, al lado de la cama. Le entregó la bandeja con la comida.

Anna empezó a comer, se le veía mejor que el día anterior. Ya no estaba tan pálida y la fiebre había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Yoh suspiró levemente, esbozando una sonrisa. Unos minutos después, vieron entrar a la habitación a Fausto. Este vestía una camisa muy blanca, pantalones color gris oscuro y una bata blanca. Sonrió a ellos mientras entraba con una maleta negra. El castaño se levantó de la silla y estrechó su mano con la de él, en forma de saludo. Luego miraron a la rubia.

¿Cómo te sientes, Anna? - preguntó el rubio observando a la chica.

Bien - contestó ella terminando de comer. Yoh recogió la bandeja y Fausto se sentó en la cama.

Anoche estuvo algo intranquila, pero con la medicina se le pasó - contó el castaño. El rubio vio a la chica.

No tienes fiebre - dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de Anna. – Y ya no estás tan pálida -

Francamente, pienso que mi 'resfriado super-desarrollado' ya me abandonó o algo por el estilo - comentó la rubia.

Es posible - sonrió el doctor. – De verdad me preocupaste cuando te encontré en ese estado ayer -

Pero ya estoy bien, de hecho estoy segura que no estoy enferma - se cruzó Anna de brazos.

De todos modos, te haré un examen - dijo el hombre sacando sus implementos de la maleta. – Más vale prevenir que lamentar -

Los dejaré solos, iré a lavar esto - anunció el shaman retirándose y Fausto se dedicó cumplir con su labor.

**-.-.-**

No encontré ningún tipo de anomalía en su organismo - explicó el rubio al castaño, ambos se encontraban en la sala. Anna se encontraba en el baño de arriba, duchándose. – Esto es muy extraño, está en perfectas condiciones. No pareciera que hubiera estado tan enferma ayer - comentó frunciendo el entrecejo, desconcertado y pensativo.

Tal vez fue algo momentáneo - dijo Yoh con una sonrisa. – Lo importante es que ahora se encuentra bien -

Tienes razón - sonrió también. Luego se paró del sillón y consultó su reloj. – Ya tengo que irme al hospital - anunció tomando su maleta. El castaño se paró. – Espero que no te moleste cuidar de ella por hoy también, es sólo por precaución -

No, no es molestia. Todo lo contrario - sonrió el shaman estrechando su mano con la de él. – No se preocupe, yo la cuidaré -

Muchas gracias y llámame si necesitas algo - dicho esto, se dirigieron hasta la puerta. Fausto la abrió y volteó a ver al chico. – Por cierto, ¿cómo dormiste anoche? - preguntó con una sonrisa. Yoh se sonrojó notablemente y luego sonrió de nueva cuenta.

Bien... Muy bien -

**-.-.-**

El shaman de cabellos castaños subió nuevamente a la habitación. Encontró a la joven rubia secándose el cabello con una toalla, frente al espejo. Vestía un suéter color azul marino, un poco pegado al cuerpo, de mangas cortas y unos shorts de color negro. Fijó su vista en ella, embobado. Anna seguía entretenida con su labor. Nuevamente, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, haciéndolo estremecer. Aquella hermosa y delgada figura que veía frente a él, lo hacía sentirse siempre de esa manera. Era algo indescifrable para él hasta el momento. La joven volteó a verle al sentir su insistente mirada.

¿Qué haces ahí parado mirándome como idiota? - preguntó ella un poco sonrojada e incómoda.

Na-nada - contestó él, sonrojándose. Después, sonrió abiertamente al darse cuenta de algo; Anna había vuelto a la normalidad. – Compré helado. ¿Quieres un poco? - ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó un cepillo, y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Bajo enseguida -

**-.-.-**

Ambos se hallaban sentados en la mesa, uno al lado del otro, cada uno con una copa de helado de vainilla. Yoh se había tomado la molestia de comprar un pote entero y sirope de chocolate y fresa. Anna degustaba su helado, siendo la primera en terminárselo. El castaño la miró con una sonrisa.

¿Te gustó? - preguntó ansioso.

Sí - respondió ella con media sonrisa. – Lo que vas a lograr es engordarme - comentó frunciendo el ceño. El joven rió ante el comentario.

Dudo que con una simple copa de helado lo hagas, tienes buena condición física, y estás muy flaca, jijiji - sonrió mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojó.

Algo... - murmuró en el mismo estado.

Pasaron unos minutos, e Yoh ya se había terminado su helado. Ambos reposaron el postre, sentados uno al lado del otro. En silencio. El castaño estaba algo pensativo, rodando una naranja sobre la mesa y la chica estaba perdida en algún punto remoto de la cocina.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -

Ya lo estás haciendo -

..U -

Sólo bromeo - sonrió ella, ahora mirándolo. – Anda, suéltala DJ -

El joven rió un momento por la peculiar forma de hablar de la chica, aunque él también tenía sus propias frases, un tanto extrañas. Sin mencionar que ocultaba una singular obsesión por las naranjas que la rubia aún no conocía. Su rostro se puso serio.

¿Qué fue lo que soñaste anoche? - preguntó. Anna había dejado de sonreír. – Me dio la impresión de que fue una pesadilla -

Una muy horrible y extraña - inquirió ella, con seriedad. – Sí, te contaré - cortó antes de que el castaño se lo pidiera. Respiró hondo antes de comenzar.

**Sueño **

Anna se vio así misma parada en medio de un bosque, oscuro, lúgubre y tenebroso. La noche era extremadamente fría y la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor. La chica vestía un traje largo, un poco ceñido a su cintura, todo en negro, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Calzaba unas sandalias altas. En su cuello colgaba una especie de rosario de color azul y en su mano izquierda tenía una pulsera de perlas azules, como el rosario.

Su mirada se posó en una figura, a unos cuantos metros parada frente a ella. Una persona, vestida con una túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Incluyendo el rostro, estaba espaldas hacia ella. La rubia tenía la piel erizada, debido al penetrante frío de la noche. Escalofríos recorrían su espalda constantemente y sentía que sus piernas se doblaban.

¿Qué quieres de mí? - logró articular, tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa. Aquella persona permaneció en silencio por un momento, esto exasperó a la rubia. - ¿Cuándo me dejarás en paz? - indagó apretando los puños. – Estoy harta de ti... - la figura no volteó a verla.

Aún no me has visto, ¿cierto? - su voz era la de un hombre, claramente se podía notar. Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo, mas no lo reconoció.

¿Quién eres? - interrogó con los nervios de punta. El sujeto rió diabólicamente por un momento.

¿No me reconoces, Anna? - dijo, volteándose lentamente mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza, dando a mostrar su rostro.

La rubia soltó un gemido ahogado al ver el rostro de aquel sujeto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, boquiabierta. Estaba atónita, pálida y temblando, y no precisamente por el frío. Ese rostro... ella conocía a esa persona.

N-no... no puede ser... - musitó horrorizada y casi sin aliento. – No puede ser... - el sujeto de negro, rió nuevamente para después irse acercando a Anna y esta iba retrocediendo lentamente.

No me tengas miedo... - sonrió él con malicia. – Sé muy bien que quieres estar junto a mi... y por eso vengo a buscarte... -

No... aléjate... - murmuró ella negando con la cabeza. Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

No te preocupes, Anna - dijo acercándose más a ella. Ya la había acorralado contra un árbol. – Después de todo, sabes que esto sucederá algún día... -

**Fin del Sueño **

No recuerdo qué sucedió después, pero estoy segura que fue algo horrible... hasta que me despertaste - terminó de contar cabizbaja. Yoh estaba serio, mirándola fijamente.

¿Quién era el sujeto? - interrogó. Anna lo miró de reojo.

¿En serio quieres saber? - él asintió lentamente y ella suspiró, quedándose en silencio por un momento. – No lo recuerdo -

...¿Qué? - espetó con el ceño fruncido. BIEN fruncido.

No puedo recordarlo - dijo mirando hacia el frente. – Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar su rostro, pero sé que conocía a ese sujeto.-

¿Era alguien de tu pasado? -

No estoy segura - dijo. – Vagamente, recuerdo en sí lo que sucedió, pero su rostro lo recuerdo borroso - entrecerró los ojos ante ello.

Escucharon unos toques en la puerta e Yoh se iba a levantar para abrirla, pero Anna lo detuvo.

No te molestes, yo iré - dicho esto, se paró y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Qué haces afuera de la cama, ¿No se supone que estabas enferma? - la voz de Ren se hizo notar, aunque un poco sorprendida.

Tu lo has dicho - dijo Anna dejándolo entrar. – Estaba -

Creo que no debí preocuparme tanto - sonrió el joven pasando. Yoh se había asomado desde la puerta de la cocina.

¡Hola, Ren! - saludó alegremente. El aludido y la rubia se acercaron a él.

Hola - saludó de vuelta.

¿Quieres helado? - ofreció el shaman. – Aún queda mucho, jijiji -

Si tu insistes - se cruzó de brazos el pelipúrpura.

**-.-.-**

¿Así que murió anoche...? - preguntó Anna a Ren. Se hallaban los tres sentados en la mesa.

Sí, Pirika me llamó esta mañana para avisarme - respondió el chico seriamente. – Murió a la media noche -

Ya veo... - murmuró la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Es una lástima, era muy joven - comentó Yoh un poco triste.

Sí... - murmuró Ren. Luego miró a Anna y después a Yoh. – Oye, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste para que se recuperara tan rápido? - preguntó suspicazmente, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de ambos. La chica se aclaró la garganta y el shaman bajó la mirada, apenado.

Nada - sonrió nerviosamente él. – Lo que sucede es que Anna es muy fuerte, y se recuperó más rápido de lo que todos pensaban - dijo tratando de que el joven no pensara otra cosa.

Oh, ya veo... - sonrió maliciosamente mirando a la chica, esta desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

¿Y tu qué? - preguntó Anna en el mismo estado.

¿Yo qué? - la chica lo miró a los ojos y él arqueó una ceja. Luego, ella sonrió con malicia.

¡Hah! ¿Ya le dijeron a Hoto Hoto? - interrogó cruzándose de brazos.

¿D-de qué hablas? - ahora el sonrojado era Ren, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando - dijo haciendo una pausa. – De tu noviazgo con Pirika - continuó sonriente.

¡¿Qué demon...! - el joven se paró repentinamente, rojo hasta las orejas. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Anna sonrió mientras ponía y quitaba su dedo índice en su sien, con los ojos cerrados. – Rayos... - desvió la mirada aún sonrojado.

Felicitaciones, Ren - sonrió Yoh abiertamente. El aludido se cruzó de brazos, en el mismo estado.

¿Cuándo le dirán al macetín? - preguntó la rubia cruzándose de piernas.

No lo sé - admitió Ren sentándose de vuelta. – A él no le importaría mucho que Pirika esté con cualquier otro chico, pero conmigo, ¡ja! Seguro se negará - dijo molesto.

¿Y eso te importa? - indagó Anna arqueando una ceja.

Jaja, ¿estás loca? - rió con ironía. – Al diablo con lo que diga él, somos ella y yo, y él es sólo su hermano -

Ya me esperaba eso de ti - comentó ella sonriendo.

Siguieron charlando un tiempo más, hasta que el joven proveniente de China decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Se despidió de sus amigos y salió rumbo a su hogar, aparentemente. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Yoh y Anna quedaron solos nuevamente. Vieron televisión por dos horas en la sala, luego se dispusieron a salir a tomar aire fresco al balcón. Ya en el lugar, se sentaron, mirando el cielo oscurecido.

¿Entendiste por qué ya no estoy enferma? - preguntó la rubia al castaño.

Sí - respondió él. – Como el muchacho ese murió, ya no tienes nada que sufrir - explicó mirándola a ella.

Por ahora - dijo la joven con la vista en el cielo. - Hasta que alguien que morirá pronto se me cruce por el camino - lanzó un suspiro y abrazó sus piernas. – Está haciendo frío - murmuró.

Yoh notó que la chica temblaba, a causa del frío de la noche. Se acercó a ella, y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, en forma de abrazo para contrarrestar el frío. Anna, sorprendida y levemente sonrojada, lo miró a los ojos. Él le sonreía como siempre, cálida y dulcemente. Se sonrojó aún más. El shaman se acercó rápidamente a su rostro y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. La rubia abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de todas las tonalidades del rojo existentes.

¿Q-qué fue eso? - balbuceó mirándolo a los ojos.

Te pago con la misma moneda, jijiji - rió abrazándola más fuerte aún.

No te pases de listo conmigo, Asakura - le regañó ella recostándose sobre el pecho del joven, sonrojada. Ya no sentía frío en absoluto.

Tu estrella está muy brillante hoy – sonrió él mirando el cielo. Anna sonrió levemente. - ¿Te sientes feliz? -

Hm... No sé - contestó fingiendo duda e indiferencia, mientras cerraba un ojo. - ¿Qué opinas tu? -

Por el brillo de tu estrella... y de tus ojos... Puedo opinar que si - la rubia se sonrojó un poco ante esa respuesta.

Bueno... - empezó a decir. – Me sentiría más feliz si entramos ya, mi telenovela empezará dentro de poco - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Como tu quieras, Annita - dicho esto, se levantó del suelo y tomó a la chica por la espalda y piernas, cargándola.

¡Oye, bájame! - demandó molesta y enrojeciendo. – Puedo caminar sola, no estoy inválida -

Yoh no le prestó atención y caminó, llevándola consigo al interior de la casa. Y ella, pataleaba, le insultaba y gritaba cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, pero muy en el fondo, estaba feliz por todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, aunque no lo admitiera por fuera.

**-.-.-**

Seis días después...

Oigan, ¿qué les parece si vamos mañana al cine? - preguntó Pirika a todos. Se hallaban en la hora del receso del día viernes, sentados en las bancas del patio.

Me parece bien - dijo Ren.

¿Pero qué película veremos? - preguntó Horo Horo.

Elegí una por todos - sonrió la peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

¿Y cuál es? - Tamao se hizo notar. Yoh y Anna miraban todo en silencio.

¡Shrek 2! -

_**Continuará... **_

**-.-.-**

_**Notas finales de la autora: **¡Ohayô! ¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que sí, el próximo se tratará de la ida al cine y otras cosas n.nU Sueño raro el de Anna, lo sé xD ya verán! ¿Shrek 2? Muchas cosas raras pasarán en este fic! Con respecto a eso de "Suéltala DJ" ... es mi forma de decir "Dime" xDUUUU hablo muuuuy raro, ne? _

_Últimamente he estado algo obsesionada con Kingdom Hearts II(Love you, Sora! º¬º), espero con ansias ese juego. Me encanta la combinación de los personajes de Disney con los de Final Fantasy. Tengo Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories para Game Boy Advance(Oh shiii, tengo Shaman King: Master of the Spirits también xD), y está algo difícil xDU No lo entiendo mucho en verdad, pero me gusta. Les recomiendo el tema principal del juego: **'Simple and Clean'**, está genial! Y también su versión en japonés llamada **'Hikari'**, por Utada Hikaru. aunque tengo las dos en remix :P Si pueden consíganla en su versión orquestada... para los que les gusten los soundtracks n.n es mega-genial! Los que saben de este juego, quizás sepan a lo que me refiero x3 _

_Creo que ya les he hablado mucho, lastimosamente no podré responder reviews esta vez, ya que mi hermano anda jodiendo ¬¬U _

_**Fufo:** ya quítate! Es mi turno de usar la pc! ¬¬_

_**Hikaru:** ok, ok, no te sulfures o.óU _

_**Fufo: **u.ú_

_**Hikaru: **eso es todo chicos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Byes!_


	10. Shrek 2 y algo más

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_Perdón por la demora! He estado super ocupada y no había podido actualizar antes! Lo siento!_

_Bien, espero ke les guste este cap. A los ke tienen la película "Shrek 2" para dvd, ke me corrijan si me equivoco en algo xD_

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no es de mi propiedad, pertenece al gran Hiroyuki Takei(mi sensei n.n), Shrek 2 es una obra cinematográfica creada por Dream Works.

"- ... -" – diálogos y escenas de la película.

**-.-.-**

¿Pero qué película veremos? - preguntó Horo Horo.

Elegí una por todos - sonrió la peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

¿Y cuál es? - Tamao se hizo notar. Yoh y Anna miraban todo en silencio.

¡Shrek 2! -

**-.-.-**

"Mi destino eres tu" 

**Capítulo No. 10: "Shrek 2 y algo más"**

Suponía que era algo así... – se quejó Anna con aburrimiento.

¿Acaso no has visto los comerciales? - le preguntó Pirika. La chica asintió.

Pero no me llama mucho la atención - dijo con voz áspera.

Oh, vamos, Anna. Estoy segura que esa película te gustará - dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa. La aludida soltó un bufido. – Por favor - rogó uniendo sus manos. Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento, pero finalmente accedió.

Está bien, iré con ustedes -

No te arrepentirás - murmuró Pirika sonriente.

**-.-.-**

Al día siguiente, todos quedaron de encontrarse en el cine. Anna se levantó a la misma hora de siempre; se duchó y vistió con unos pantalones, algo ajustados, en negro, una polera pegada al cuerpo, en rojo y unas zapatillas del mismo color del pantalón. Tomó su abrigo rojo, y lo amarró en sus caderas. En su brazo llevaba la cinta negra. Desayunó y le dio de comer a Manta y a Ryu.

Poco tiempo después, salió por el portón, encontrándose con un sonriente Yoh, esperándola, recostado en la pared. Vestía un abrigo azul marino, unos pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo color. Observó a la rubia por un momento, sin perderse ningún detalle. Luego sonrió nuevamente.

¿Lista? -

Sí -

**-.-.-**

¡Anna, ¡Yoh! - exclamó Pirika animadamente desde la entrada del cine. Ren, Horo y Tamao la acompañaban. - ¡Por acá! -

Hola a todos - saludó Yoh con un gesto de la mano y su reconocida sonrisa, junto a Anna, acercándose a ellos.

Que bien, justo a tiempo - sonrió Tamao consultando su reloj.

Entremos ya, la película empezará dentro de poco - dijo Ren. Todos se dispusieron a entrar al local.

Pirika vestía una blusa rosa de mangas largas, una falda corta, blanca, su banda para el cabello y unas botas del mismo color de la blusa. Tamao traía puesta una remera blanca sin mangas y cuello alto, una jardinera en azul claro y unos tenis, un abrigo rosa colgaba de su brazo derecho. Horo Horo vestía un abrigo gris, unas zapatillas azul marino y unos jeans. El vestuario de Ren consistía en una camisa de mangas largas, color mostaza, pantalones largos, color negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Ya adentro, se dirigieron a comprar sus boletos; Pirika se encargó de comprarlos por los demás, que le habían dado el dinero. Luego de haberlos comprado, fueron al puesto de comida. Compraron palomitas de maíz y refrescos para así disfrutar a gusto de la película. Ya era hora de entrar a la sala.

¡Película, ¡Película! - exclamaba Horo Horo con dos potes de palomitas de maíz y una soda entre los brazos mientras se sentaba.

La sala estaba algo llena, pero aún así, sobraban muchos puestos. Se habían decidido sentarse en los puestos finales, así podían ver mejor la enorme pantalla. Se sentaron en cierto orden; Ren, Pirika, Tamao, Horo, Anna e Yoh. Esperaron unos minutos y las luces se apagaron. Eso indicaba que la película empezaría. Pasaron unos repartos de otras películas que pronto se estrenarían y luego, la función principal.

Oh, por Dios... - murmuró Horo Horo viendo al príncipe encantador. – Hasta el alter ego de Ren sale en la película - O.O

¿Qué dijiste? - ¬¬

Nada - n.n

**-.-.-**

"- Caballo que más le trote sí, caballo que más le trote no, caballo que más le trote le mando, le mando, le mando una burra. Más, más, más y a trotar y a trotar. Más, más, más y a trotar y a trotar. Cuaco, cuaco, cuaco, cuaco malo. Cuaco, cuaco, cuaco, cuaco, ¡YEAH! -"

Ya le encontré un alter ego al macetín - comentó Ren de pronto entre risas.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - apoyó Anna sonriendo. – Son igual de burros - Yoh, Pirika y Tamao estallaron con grandes risotadas.

Hmp... - ¬¬

**-.-.-**

"- ¡¿Ya merito! -"

"- ¡No! -"

Son tal para cual... –

... - ¬¬

- -

"- ¿Podrías quedarte callado, POR SÓLO CINCO MINUTOS!" -

Grita igual de feo que Anna - o-oU

¡Cierra la boca, grandísimo imbécil! -

**-.-.-**

Todos reían sonoramente en la sala, las ocurrencias y tarugadas del Burro los estaba matando de la risa. Anna se tapaba la boca, intentando aguantar la risa. Ren ya no se molestaba en hacerlo, y reía a carcajadas junto a los demás. Pero, hubo cierta parte en la que la rubia no resistió más.

Anna tuvo que aferrarse al brazo de Yoh. El shaman, entre carcajadas, quedó algo sorprendido por esto. Pero sonrió nuevamente, al sentir que la chica estaba riendo, aún aferrada a su brazo. Un tiempo después, reía sin temor, a carcajadas como los demás, que al escucharla se sorprendieron, pero, ¿Qué diablos importaba, esa película haría reír hasta al más amargado y serio sobre la faz de la tierra... ¿O no?.

**-.-.-**

¿Por qué será que esa galletota me recordaba a Yoh? - 0.o

.-.U

Todos se hallaban en un restaurante. Comentaban acerca de la película y haciendo comparaciones a cada rato. Horo Horo comía como una bestia hambrienta, aunque de vez en cuando paraba su labor para comentar- en su mayoría estupideces, desde el punto de vista de Anna y Ren - y algunos alardeando...

Ja, mi personaje predilecto es el gato con botas - comentó el joven de ojos dorados cruzándose de brazos.

Nah, el príncipe encantador te queda más - contradijo el azulito con malicia. – Son igual de presumidos y homo... -

PAF-

AYYY! -

Deja de molestarlo, hermano - le regañó Pirika enojada.

Pero no me tenías que pegar por eso - se quejó adolorido. – Además, ¿por qué lo defiendes, eh? - ¬¬

Porque quiero - contestó con un resoplido. Ren sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Horo y este le miraba de vuelta con odio.

Ya tengo que irme - anunció Anna consultando su reloj y parándose. – Tengo clases de gimnasia mañana temprano -

Te acompaño - dijo Yoh parándose también. – Tengo que llamar a mi papá apenas llegue a casa -

Se despidieron de todos y salieron del restaurante, no sin antes recibir una mirada significativa por parte de Ren, que sólo el castaño pudo percibir y atinar a sonrojarse. Caminaron en silencio todo el camino. Las mentes de ambos divagaban lejos de ahí, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Los cuervos les seguían de cerca y las alarmas de los autos rompían el frío silencio de la noche. Eran aproximadamente las siete y media, y ya las calles estaban completamente vacías.

Que extraño... - empezó el shaman a hablar. - ¿No se supone que los cuervos duermen temprano? - se preguntó volteando a ver a la enorme bandada que los seguían.

Sólo aléjate y observa -

Anna volteó hacia los cuervos e Yoh se alejó como ella se lo pidió, aunque un tanto confundido. La chica los miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras extendía el brazo derecho, con la mano abierta. Directo hacia ellos, que se detuvieron en seco y pretendían dar marcha atrás. Ella sonrió levemente mientras que su mano era rodeada por un chispeante brillo rojo. Los supuestos cuervos quedaron paralizados en el aire, ninguno se movía. El castaño veía todo con sorpresa. La joven dibujó en el aire una extraña e incomprensible silueta con su dedo índice, y en un destello rápido, los cuervos fueron desintegrándose.

¿Q-qué fue lo que les hiciste? - tartamudeó Yoh atónito. – ¡Acabas de matar a todos esos cuervos! -

Esos no eran cuervos de verdad - espetó Anna ahora fijando su vista al frente. – Y me estaban siguiendo a mi - dijo tranquilamente. El castaño la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Esos eran demonios -

¿Demonios? -

Sí - respondió ahora caminando nuevamente. Él la siguió.

He escuchado que a las personas que tienen poderes y que pueden ver espíritus como nosotros, son seguidas constantemente por los cuervos en el día - inquirió el castaño. – Ya se me hacía extraño, ya que nunca me han seguido en la noche -

No tengo idea quién los envía a seguirme, pero sea quien sea, ojalá que algún día se pudra en el infierno... Si es que ya no lo está haciendo - pasaron de largo el portón de la casa del shaman y ambos se detuvieron frente al de la casa de la rubia.

Quiero darte algo - anunció Yoh sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo una cajita roja. Anna le miró curiosa. El joven abrió la cajita y de ella sacó una reluciente y brillante pulsera de perlas azules. Luego, tomó la mano de la chica, y le introdujo el objeto. Encajaba muy bien en ella.

¿Era esto lo que habías visto ese día en la joyería? - dedujo ella admirando la hermosa pulsera.

Sí - asintió él, sonriente. - ¿Te gusta? -

Es hermosa - sonrió ella, agradecida. – ¿Por qué me la estás regalando? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Me recordaba mucho a ti, por eso decidí dártela -

¿Y en qué te recordaba a mi? - interrogó frunciendo el entrecejo.

En lo hermosa - respondió con simplicidad y una sonrisa. Anna sintió sus mejillas arder.

No creo que sea tan hermosa como esta pulsera - murmuró desviando la mirada. Yoh la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

No digas eso... - sonrió el joven con tristeza. – Eres una chica muy inteligente, capaz y con poderes asombrosos. Tu belleza interior es tan grande como tu belleza exterior, aunque te comportes como una chica fría y seca ante los demás, en el fondo eres amable y cálida. Veo que tus amigos se preocupan mucho por ti, tanto como tu por ellos y eso es lo que más me gusta de tu personalidad, Annita - la aludida se sonrojó ante estas palabras.

¿En serio crees eso de mi? - preguntó algo anonadada. Él asintió sonriendo dulcemente.

Sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Nunca nadie le había dicho todo eso antes. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto de ella?. Ella le había contado sobre su pasado, pero nunca le dijo sobre su 'máscara de hielo' y él la había descubierto. Desconocía cómo lo había logrado, pero de algo estaba segura: Yoh Asakura se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Sin embargo, algo dentro de su ser estaba en completa confusión: sus propios sentimientos.

Era evidente que sentía una gran confianza hacia el castaño, ya que eran muy parecidos, aunque completamente distintos en carácter. Cariño, porque se parecía mucho a su difunto hermano. Afecto, porque él la había ayudado mucho cuando estuvo padeciendo. Y amistad, porque él le había brindado incondicionalmente la suya... Pero algo que había estado sintiendo nacer dentro de su corazón la perturbaba y la confundía emocionalmente... Cada vez que los demás insinuaban cosas acerca de ellos, ella se sonrojaba. También cuando él le sonreía con dulzura, sentía que se derretía por dentro. Todo eso, le empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza... O era demasiado ciega para darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Gracias... -

- -

"_Hazle caso a lo que tu corazón te diga y trata de ser feliz. Podrás encontrar tu verdadera felicidad donde menos te lo esperas. Sólo debes aclarar tu mente y poner en orden todos tus pensamientos. Tal vez no sea ahora, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de qué sientes realmente..."_

Al día siguiente, Anna había ido a visitar a su hermano después de las clases de gimnasia, que se realizaban en la misma escuela. Como siempre, el joven se presentó por unos escasos minutos. Lo suficiente para aclarar ciertas dudas en la rubia, pero también para plantar otras más.

Ahora se hallaba acostada en su cama, meditando las palabras de su hermano. Veía el techo mientras pensaba:

"_Sólo debes aclarar tu mente y poner en orden todos tus pensamientos. Tal vez no sea ahora, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de qué sientes realmente..."_

Puede que Hanna tenga razón... - dicho esto, cerró sus ojos lentamente. Tiempo después, había quedado profundamente dormida.

_**Continuará...**_

- -

_**Notas finales de la autora: **Listo! Me quedó horrible este capi .-.U No me quedó como yo quería T.TU pero entiéndanme por favor! La escuela hace daño para la salud! XD Espero ke les haya gustado con todo y eso xDU. Aunque yo misma me esté enredando con esta historia x.x En fin, demoraré en actualizar y las cosas se irán poniendo peligrosas dentro de un tiempo más. Hasta ahora tengo un par de ideas para seguirle, pero tengo ke organizarme mejor._

_No podré responder reviews... tengo mucho sueño y planeé actualizar hoy. Vine cansada del colegio, ya ke un grupo de amigos y yo realizamos un proyecto sobre una mini-película. Así ke filmamos todo hoy y estoy muy agotada -o-U Lo siento!_

_Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.un manden reviews x favor! Byes! _


	11. A patinar se ha dicho

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_Gomennasai! TT me demoré mucho. Capítulo 11! Al fin! Las cosas se van poniendo raras..._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King T.T

.-.-

"_Sólo debes aclarar tu mente y poner en orden todos tus pensamientos. Tal vez no sea ahora, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de qué sientes realmente..."_

Puede que Hanna tenga razón... - dicho esto, cerró sus ojos lentamente. Tiempo después, había quedado profundamente dormida.

.-.-

"Mi destino eres tu" Capítulo No. 11: "A patinar se ha dicho" 

El frío invierno había llegado. El viento helado soplaba con suavidad y los árboles se iban quedando poco a poco sin hojas. Anna se hallaba sentada en su cama, muy abrigada; vestía un suéter celeste de lana, de mangas largas, pantalones cortos color azul marino y medias blancas. En su muñeca traía puesta la pulsera de perlas azules. Veía atenta el televisor, ya que estaban pasando una de sus telenovelas favoritas, cuando de pronto, sonó el teléfono. Miró el aparato sobre su mesita de noche y volvió a fijar su vista en el televisor. El teléfono dejó de sonar y después de unos segundos ya estaba sonando de nuevo. Exasperada, contestó.

¿Qué sucede, Pirika? -

_¿Cómo supiste que era yo? _– se oyó del otro lado del auricular.

Porque siempre me llamas cuando estoy viendo mi telenovela de las once – dijo agriamente.

_Jeje, cierto... Pero llamo por algo bueno... es que... verás... _-

Al grano de una vez, me estoy perdiendo mi telenovela – bufó Anna molesta.

_¿Quieres ir con nosotros a la pista de patinaje hoy? **– **_la rubia pareció pensarlo por un momento, en cuanto a la peliazul, se oía muy emocionada con la idea.

¿A qué hora? -

_A la una, ya le avisé a los demás. Sólo faltabas tu. _-

Estaré allá entonces -

_Bien, nos vemos_ -

Anna colgó y fijó su vista en el televisor nuevamente. Minutos después un extraño ruido la sacó de concentración. Provenía de afuera; se quedó mirando su puerta abierta por un momento, luego cerró los ojos con una ceja levantada. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas y lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

Sal de ahí, Yoh -

De una esquina de la puerta, se asomó el aludido, algo temeroso. Al ver a la rubia, sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se mostraba completamente, rascando su cabeza apenado. Vestía un abrigo negro, unos jeans largos y holgados y unas zapatillas de suela plana, negras(n/a: DC Shoes rulz! xD). Sus audífonos naranjas reposaban detrás de sus orejas.

¿Acaso pretendías espiarme? – interrogó ella con cierto tono de reproche y molestia, en la misma posición.

¡No! No es lo que crees – n.ñU – dijo él rápidamente. – Vine a preguntarte algo -

¿Qué? – espetó volviendo a fijar su vista en el televisor.

¿Vas a ir? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Sí, ¿y tu? -

Sip – respondió Yoh con una sonrisa. Amidamaru apareció detrás de él.

Hola, señorita Anna – saludó cortésmente el samurai.

Hola, Amidamaru – saludó la aludida de vuelta, mirándolos a ambos. – ¿Sólo viniste para eso? – interrogó al joven castaño.

Bueno... creo que sí... –

Veo que ya estás listo, ¿Podrías esperarme? Necesito cambiarme de ropa – dijo apagando el televisor con el control remoto y parándose de la cama.

Claro – asintió el chico sonriente mientras se retiraba. El ahora chibi Amidamaru le siguió. Anna suspiró y se dispuso a cambiarse.

.-.-

¿Lista? -

Sí, vamos – dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta, seguida por él.

La rubia vestía un suéter de mangas largas y cuello alto, color negro, un poco ceñido al cuerpo. Unos pantalones largos y anchos del mismo color del suéter al igual que las zapatillas, que eran del mismo estilo que las de Yoh; de suela plana. Salieron de la casa y se encaminaron a la pista de patinaje de hielo de la ciudad.

Caminaron en silencio por toda la ciudad, el frío era leve al medio día, pero en las tardes y noches se volvía insoportable. Llegaron a su destino; afuera se hallaban los hermanos Usui y el joven Tao... Un segundo. ¿Ren? Anna arqueó una ceja y frunció los labios levemente. Todos vestían ropas que abrigaran lo suficiente contra el frío.

¿Tu aquí? – indagó la rubia a su compañero.

Sí, yo aquí. ¿Y qué? – espetó él cruzándose de brazos.

Vaya, ¿Pirika te arrastró hasta acá? Que yo sepa no sabes patinar en hielo – comentó ella sonriendo levemente. Ren no contestó, sólo atinó a sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada.

Ustedes vayan entrando, yo esperaré a Tamao – se ofreció Horo Horo.

Bien – asintió su hermana, los demás la siguieron.

.-.-

Vamos, Ren. No es tan difícil – animaba Pirika al chico. Este se hallaba aferrado a la baranda de la pista.

No quiero hacer el ridículo en frente de todos – inquirió él mirando a Yoh y a Anna que patinaban cerca sin dificultad.

No tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo te enseñaré – trató tomándolo del brazo. – Vamos -

B-bien, pero no me vayas a soltar – dijo sonrojado mientras se dejaba llevar por la peliazul.

Tranquilo, no lo haré – sonrió ella.

Un rato después, Ren ya había aprendido un poco a patinar sin la ayuda de la chica, aunque con unos cuantos resbalones de por medio. Horo y Tamao ya se les habían unido, y ambos patinaban juntos. Pirika era toda una experta; ella se especializaba en ese deporte, ya que junto a su hermano, provenía de una región extremadamente fría. Anna era muy buena e Yoh no lo hacía tan mal.

Vas muy bien – animó la peliazul a su novio con una sonrisa orgullosa. – Sólo es cosa de practicar -

Pero ahora quiero tomar algo caliente – suspiró él un poco cansado. - ¿Quieres acompañarme? -

Claro – asintió ella sonriente.

Ambos salieron de la pista y se dirigieron a una mesa vacía, cercana a ellos. Pirika tomó asiento y Ren se fue a comprar dos tazas de chocolate. Un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, se acercó a la chica, que miraba hacia la pista. Aparentaba unos 17 años, ya que era robusto y alto.

¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó él, la chica lo miró atentamente. –Es que no hay mesas disponibles -

Hm... Seguro – dijo ella.

¿Esperas a alguien? -

Sí – respondió desviando la mirada.

Te vi patinando en la pista, eres realmente buena – comentó el joven con una sonrisa.

Gracias – sonrió ella de vuelta, apenada por el comentario.

Soy Takashi – se presentó él cortésmente. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

Pirika -

Que hermoso nombre... –dijo. – Tanto como la que lo posee – la aludida se sonrojó levemente mientras sonreía.

¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Ren con cara de pocos amigos frente a la pareja. Traía dos tazas en las manos.

Oh, fuiste rápido, Ren – dijo Pirika parándose. – Lo siento, él es Takashi – presentó al joven que estaba aún sentado. El pelipúrpura le envió una mirada desafiante y el pelinegro sonrió cómplice.

Gusto en conocerte, Ren – se paró Takashi, extendiéndole la mano. El aludido dejó las tazas en la mesa, ignorando la mano extendida.

No puedo decir lo mismo... -

.-.-

Parece que habrá problemas – dijo Yoh viendo la escena desde la pista. Anna se hallaba junto a él.

Eso no lo dudes – dijo la rubia con seriedad. Tres chicos más, altos y robustos, se habían unido al tal Takashi.

.-.-

Te crees muy capaz, ¿eh? – desafió el pelinegro.

Mucho más que tu – le devolvió Ren con notable veneno en sus palabras.

Eso lo veremos... – dijo él curvando los labios. – Te reto a un juego de basketball ahora mismo -

Por si no lo notaste, esto no es una cancha de basketball. Sino una pista de patinaje – espetó el joven de ojos dorados cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba de manera fulminante a Takashi y sus amigotes.

Precisamente – sonrió el joven de ojos verduscos. Ren frunció el entrecejo.

Debes estar bromeando. No voy a jugar basketball en la pista cuando bien podríamos jugar jockey – soltó extrañado y exasperado.

¿Entonces estás rechazando el reto? Eso quiere decir que eres un cobarde – comentó riendo junto a sus amigos.

¡¿A quién le dices cobarde tu, idiota! – exclamó indignado el joven Tao. – ¡Acepto tu maldito reto! -

Bien, pero será como yo diga – inquirió Takashi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Adelante -

.-.-

El reto consiste en lo siguiente -

Takashi y sus tres amigos se hallaban en medio de la pista, frente a Ren. Habían colocado unos aros a cada extremo del lugar. Todos los presentes, en su mayoría jóvenes adolescentes veían todo con curiosidad. Yoh, Anna, Horo, Pirika y Tamao observaban la escena desde afuera de la pista. El pelinegro traía la pelota de basketball entre las manos.

Tendrás que elegir a tres de tus amigos para formar tu equipo, luego tendrán que vencernos. Tres puntos, cada encestada vale un punto y no hay límite de tiempo – explicó Takashi. – Estoy siendo generoso -

Que alentador... – comentó Ren fríamente.

Elige a tu equipo y comencemos de una vez – indicó el joven.

Ren le dirigió una mirada a sus amigos, que habían escuchado todo. Yoh y Horo Horo sonrieron y se colocaron sus patines para luego entrar a la pista. El joven Tao sonrió levemente ya una vez ellos se le unieron. Takashi les lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

Falta uno – dijo poniendo la pelota bajo de su brazo. – Si no consigues a alguien pronto, perderás por falta de jugadores -

Maldición, sólo esto me faltaba... – maldijo el joven por lo bajo. – No hay nadie más -

¿Nadie? Bueno, entonces ese reto se da por... –

Yo jugaré -

Todos voltearon al lado, encontrándose con Anna, que se acercaba lentamente. Ren, Yoh y Horo se miraron entre ellos. Takashi frunció el entrecejo.

Lo siento, nena. Pero las mujeres no pueden jugar – espetó el joven. La rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina para luego observarlo detenidamente.

¿Acaso tienes miedo de que una mujer te pueda ganar? – sonrió levemente ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Tú? ¿Ganarme a mi? – rió sarcástico el oji-verde. – No te hagas ilusiones, preciosa – ante este calificativo, Ren y Horo lo miraron asesinamente, Yoh lo miró con recelo, preparado para hablar, pero Anna lo detuvo.

Pues me parece que eres lo suficientemente gallina al no querer dejarme jugar – dijo provocando el enojo del joven. – Estoy segura que te ganaremos a ti y a tu equipo de mastodontes inservibles – la gota que derramó el vaso.

Oh, vaya. Veo que tienes muchas agallas, güerita – sonrió amargamente Takashi mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños. – Pero ya te lo dije: no te hayas ilusiones. Les ganaríamos a tu equipo de debiluchos hasta con los ojos cerrados – alardeó.

¿Por qué mejor no cierras tu gran y apestosa bocota y empezamos el juego? – soltó Anna desafiante. – Trapearemos el suelo con tus palabras... – dijo cortante. El pelinegro la miró asesinamente y se alejó con sus amigotes hasta el extremo en el que se encontraban.

Ese carácter tuyo es único – comentó Ren con una sonrisa.

Deberíamos llamarte 'La indomable' – rió Horo Horo. Yoh sonrió por el comentario mientras veía a la chica atentamente.

Es un completo imbécil – bufó exasperada. – Les ganaremos a como dé lugar, ¿les quedó claro? – los tres asintieron sonrientes. – Bien, capitán. Esperamos que nos indique qué hacer – sonrió ella al joven de ojos dorados. Este sonrió de vuelta, ahora observando a Takashi y su trío, que ya estaban listos.

Es hora de patear traseros -

_**Continuará... **_

.-.-

_**Notas finales de la autora: **Whea! Estoy algo competitiva, ne? xD anyway, espero ke les haya gustado n.n no demoré mucho escribiendo el cap, nomás no sabía como comenzar o.oU jeje, bueno, si quieren saber en ké terminará el reto del Ren-gumi, no dejen de leer n-n Gracias por los reviews, y lamento haberme demorado mucho n.un_

_Nos vemos! Byes! _


	12. Un reto fuera de lo común

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

_Whoa! Reviví! ToT Sorry por haberme demorado! - -U De verdad lo siento! Trataré de no demorarme, aunque dudo muxo que actualice rápido, pues estoy en período escolar de nuevo n.nU Igual me pasará con los demás fics… Lo siento!_

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King es obra del gran y genial Hiroyuki Takei, acaso creían que este estupendo anime me pertenecía? No? weno, eso pensé XD

- - -

- Es un completo imbécil – bufó Anna exasperada. – Les ganaremos a como dé lugar, ¿les quedó claro? – los tres asintieron sonrientes. – Bien, capitán. Esperamos que nos indique qué hacer – sonrió ella al joven de ojos dorados. Este sonrió de vuelta, ahora observando a Takashi y su trío, que ya estaban listos.

- Es hora de patear traseros -

- - -

"Mi destino eres tu" Capítulo No. 12: "Un reto fuera de lo común" 

Cada uno tomó su posición dentro de la pista. Los jugadores se miraron entre sí, expectantes. Según Takashi, se valía todo. Así que por lo visto, ese reto sería algo peligroso. Anna se había ofrecido a jugar, aún sabiendo que esas bestias del otro equipo, no tendrían piedad de ella aunque fuera una chica. Poco le importó aquello, ella se sabía defender y sabía golpear tan fuerte como un chico... o más. De todos modos, le indignaron las palabras de aquel soquete que sólo sabía alardear; tenía que darle su merecido a como diera lugar... y eso haría precisamente una vez comenzara el juego.

El capitán de cada equipo se colocó frente al otro en medio de la pista, en este caso: Ren y Takashi. Ambos se miraron fijamente, peleándose con las miradas. El joven de ojos verdes traía la pelota entre las manos; ya que para ese reto no necesitarían un árbitro ni tampoco reglas. Lanzó la pelota al aire, que se elevó a gran altura, al mismo tiempo que ambos saltaban sobre sus patines para alcanzarla. Takashi, por ser el más alto, la tocó primero, aunque Ren estuvo cerca. Así empezaron el juego; el pelinegro le pasó la pelota naranja a uno de sus compañeros, que tenía el cabello marrón y ojos azules.

El equipo de Ren empezó a movilizarse hacia el otro grupo. Horo Horo intentó quitarle el balón al robusto joven, pero este se lo pasó rápidamente a otro de cabello rubio y ojos cafés. Yoh a su vez trató de arrebatárselo, quedando en medio de aquel muchacho y otro de cabello naranja y ojos negros. Anna ayudó al shaman y cubrió al pelirrojo. Ren aprovechó y patinó lo más rápido que pudo para quitarle el balón, lográndolo satisfactoriamente. Takashi no se quedó atrás y fue tras él.

El joven Tao, por ser más pequeño, se escabullía con facilidad y rapidez entre los corpulentos jugadores. Horo se había quedado cerca del aro, cuidando, ya que él era el más alto del equipo. Yoh y Anna permanecieron protegiendo y ayudando a Ren de los otros jugadores, pasándose el balón rápidamente entre ellos. Takashi se deslizó por el hielo y embistió al peli-púrpura, haciéndolo caer pesadamente, soltando la pelota en el trayecto. La rubia se detuvo al igual que el castaño y ayudaron a su amigo. Ya el pelinegro había recuperado el balón y, junto a sus tres amigotes, se dirigía con rapidez hacia el aro de ellos, donde se hallaba el peli-azul, que intentó y trató de detenerlos, pero le fue imposible. Habían encestado. Pirika y Tamao observaban expectantes, todo desde afuera de la pista. El equipo de grandulones celebró su primer punto mientras sonreían maliciosamente a los del otro equipo.

- Así que quieren jugar rudo... – masculló Ren mirándolos asesinamente. – Jugaremos rudo también – dijo tronándose los dedos. Yoh y Anna lo miraron atentamente. – No tengan piedad y ataquen con todo – indicó con una sonrisa sádica. – Confío en ustedes, así que no me defrauden – los jóvenes sonrieron al igual que él.

- Normalmente no me gusta hacer esto, pero será una excepción – inquirió Yoh sonriente.

- Haré a ese idiota tragarse sus palabras – comentó Anna cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Takashi.

- Ya somos dos – apoyó Ren sonriendo. – Bien, amigos. Debemos darles su merecido, así que a trabajar se ha dicho – dijo para después lanzar un silbido, captando la atención de Horo, que lo miró atentamente.

El joven Tao le mostró su puño, con el pulgar levantado, en forma de aviso en que todo estaba bien. El azulito comprendió el mensaje e hizo la misma señal mientras sonreía. El juego retomó posición, al igual que los jugadores. Los jóvenes desde afuera de la pista, lanzaban silbidos y apoyaban a sus equipos favoritos. Horo Horo sacó y le pasó la bola a Yoh, que era el más cercano y estaba sin marcar. El castaño se deslizó rápidamente, evadiendo a los otros jugadores. Takashi trató de arrebatarle el balón, pero él, hábilmente se lo pasó a Anna, que era perseguida por el rubio y el marrón.

Ambos la rodearon, y ella miraba de reojo hacia los lados mientras picaba el balón, buscando a alguien a quien pasárselo. Yoh estaba marcado por el pelirrojo y Ren por Takashi, Horo estaba muy lejos, así que sólo le quedó hacer una cosa: Dejó de picar el balón y esbozó una sonrisa. Los que la rodearon se quedaron expectantes mientras la miraban, segundos después:

- ¡Boo! – exclamó causando que los jóvenes se echaran para atrás mientras lanzaba el balón al aire, lejos de ellos.

Ren aprovechó el momento de distracción para librarse de Takashi y patinó velozmente, pegando un gran salto y tomando la pelota. Estaba justamente frente al aro, lanzó el balón y encestó de lleno. Muchos silbidos y aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, Pirika gritaba emocionada y Tamao los apoyaba animadamente. El pelinegro gruñó furioso por la anotación del joven, murmurando algo entre dientes. Ren, Yoh y Anna se unieron a Horo para celebrar, ahora los sonrientes eran ellos.

- Esa técnica es genial, Anna – comentó el pelizul emocionado. – Te queda de verdad, hasta yo me asusté -

- Ya... – murmuró ella no muy contenta. – Están planeando algo, así que prepárense bien – avisó mirando de reojo al otro equipo.

- No importa, igual los venceremos – animó Yoh serio, pero sonriente.

- Yoh tiene razón, de cualquier modo, ya saben qué hacer – dijo Ren pasando el dedo pulgar por su cuello lentamente. Ellos asintieron mientras sonreían.

Era el turno de los del otro equipo, en este caso; el pelirrojo sacó y pasó el balón a Takashi, que sonreía sádicamente al igual que los demás. Asintieron entre ellos mismos y se abalanzaron contra el equipo de Ren. Anna esquivó al marrón, que se casi se le tiró encima. Le metió el pie al joven, haciéndolo caer pesadamente de frente, sobre el frío y duro hielo. Eso ya no era un juego, se había convertido en una guerra.

- "Así que eso pretenden... Malditos idiotas... Ya verán de lo que soy capaz" – pensó la rubia seriamente.

Miró a Yoh; este se hallaba evadiendo como podía al pelirrojo y al rubio. Ren y Takashi se peleaban la pelota un poco más alejados. Aprovechando que el marrón estaba aún en el suelo, se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero castaño. Horo Horo, que no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, se decidió ir a enfrentar al marrón, que pretendía "atacar" a Anna, por decirlo de algún modo. Ninguno quiso usar los puños, sólo se embestían entre ellos o intentaban marcarlos, impidiéndoles el paso.

La rubia le metió el pie al pelirrojo, causando que pasara lo mismo con el marrón, sólo que este se fue de espaldas. El corpulento rubio había embestido a Yoh, que se cayó al suelo.

- Que salvajes... Parecen jugadores de fútbol americano – comentó él acariciando su hombro izquierdo, lastimado. La rubia lo ayudó a levantarse.

- De hecho, lo son – espetó Anna molesta. – Juegan sucio, así que hay que darles una cucharada de su propia medicina – dijo viendo a Ren, que ya había recuperado el balón.

- ¡Anna! – gritó él mientras le pasaba la pelota.

Ella la recibió y se dirigió velozmente hacia el aro del otro equipo. Takashi la esperaba sonriente. La rubia sonrió de vuelta mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El pelinegro se quedó estático e inmóvil con lo que siguió después; veía dos Annas, y las dos se acercaban rápidamente a él. Una al lado de la otra, y ambas tenían el balón en las manos, picándolo. Era como una especie de ilusión óptica.

- ¡Pero qué demonios! – exclamó confundido y alterado.

La rubia pasó al lado de él, que no reaccionó a tiempo e introdujo la pelota por el aro. Nuevamente, silbidos y aplausos estremecieron el lugar. Anna sonrió victoriosa mientras miraba a Takashi, formando con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha una "L", colocándosela en la frente. Esa señal significaba "Loser", o sea, "Perdedor". El aludido gruñó rabioso mientras se alejaba. Yoh, Ren y Horo se acercaron sonrientes a la chica y chocaban sus manos.

- Una más y les ganaremos – sonrió el peliazul felizmente.

- Sabía que no me defraudarías – dijo el joven Tao a la rubia, cruzándose de brazos mientras curvaba los labios.

- Tendrás que invitarme un helado por esto – inquirió ella sonriendo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

- Me lo supuse – suspiró él.

- Necesito preguntarte algo, Anna – dijo Yoh de pronto, captando la atención de todos. La aludida lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Bien – aceptó ella. Ambos se alejaron un poco de Ren y Horo, que fueron a hablar con Pirika y Tamao.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Takashi quedara como si hubiera visto un fantasma? – interrogó él, intrigado.

- Eres más observador de lo que pensé – comentó ella con una sonrisa. – Bueno, sólo le hice verme al cuadrado – respondió a la pregunta como si nada. El castaño arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Al cuadrado? -

- ¿Que no prestas atención a las clases de matemáticas? – indagó ella cruzándose de brazos. Él sonrió con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

- No me refiero a eso, es sólo que me sorprende – comentó conmocionado. – No sabía que podías hacer eso -

- Oye, tengo poderes y los aprovecho como puedo – se defendió la rubia. - No creerías que me quedaría sin descubrir todo lo que puedo hacer, ¿o si? -

- Eres sorprendente – rió el shaman mientras la tomaba de la mano y la halaba consigo. Ella se sonrojó.

Repentinamente, un estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar. Todos quedaron en silencio. Papeles empezaron a volar por todo el lugar y las cosas se movían solas, alertando a los adolescentes que ahí se hallaban. Amidamaru apareció al lado de Yoh, que estaba atento a todo lo que estaba pasando, al igual que Anna.

- Amo Yoh, una presencia maligna se acerca rápidamente – avisó el espíritu acompañante del joven.

- Sí, puedo sentirla – notó el castaño seriamente.

- Maldición... – murmuró la rubia entre dientes. – Es él... -

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, quedando completamente a oscuras. Una ventisca helada recorrió el sitio, y todos los jóvenes, asustados, fueron saliendo despavoridos. Después de unos minutos, apareció el que se temían: el espectro. Volaba por todo el lugar, amenazante, según lo que pudo notar Anna.

Luego, la sombra se abalanzó contra ella, que, ni corta ni perezosa, se echó a patinar rápidamente por la pista. El espectro la seguía de cerca. Yoh, que no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados; había tomado una vara mientras introducía a un chibi Amidamaru en su pecho, formando así, la fusión de almas. Siguió de cerca a la sombra, que a su vez intentaba alcanzar a la rubia. Con la vara, golpeó al espectro y este le devolvió el golpe velozmente, embistiéndolo. El castaño gimió adolorido.

- ¡Yoh! – exclamó Anna deteniéndose, viéndolo caer al duro hielo. Ella había quedado justo en frente de la muerte, dejándola paralizada. – No... me puedo... mover... – murmuró ella intentándolo en vano, ya que no lo logró.

El espectro se quedó fijo a ella por un momento, luego voló rápidamente para atacarla ahora que la había inmovilizado. Ella por su parte, seguía intentando mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Cerca estaba para matarla y ella había cerrado los ojos, esperando el impacto, cuando Yoh la quitó del camino rápidamente, causando que la sombra chocara contra las barandas. La tenía cargada entre sus brazos mientras patinaba lejos del espectro, que no demoró mucho en recuperarse para luego seguirlos con extrema rapidez.

Embistió nuevamente al shaman, con más fuerza que la anterior, haciendo que los jóvenes cayeran sin remedio, deslizándose rápidamente hasta chocar contra las barandas. Yoh fue el más afectado, y aún tenía a Anna entre sus brazos. Ella quedó sentada en sus piernas y él respiraba agitadamente, con mucho dolor. Vio que la sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, luego miró al castaño. Volteó nuevamente a la sombra y se puso de pie, decidida. Levantó las manos y un brillo emanó de ellas. El espectro retrocedió rápidamente.

- A-anna... – articuló Yoh viéndola fijamente, que estaba espaldas hacia él.

- Tu me proteges, yo te protejo – dijo ella sin voltear a verle. – Para eso son los amigos, ¿no? – el castaño sonrió levemente ante estas palabras, aunque por dentro se sintió algo triste.

El brillo se fue convirtiendo en una extenuante luz, que provocó que el espectro huyera del lugar. Las luces se encendieron, iluminando el sitio nuevamente. Las manos de Anna dejaron de brillar y luego se arrodilló para ayudar al castaño. Él colocó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la chica y ella pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de él, su mano derecha la colocó en su pecho para ayudarle.

- Salgamos de aquí -

- - -

- ¡Auch! –

- No seas tan flojo -

- ¡Pero duele mucho! – TT.TT

- Idiota -

Anna se hallaba vendándole el brazo izquierdo a Yoh. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del shaman. Este tenía unos grandes moretones en el pecho y en la espalda. La chica terminó de vendarlo, aunque con unos cuantos quejidos por parte de él. Luego, el castaño tomó su abrigo y se lo puso. Ella se acomodó frente a él en el suelo y lo miró a los ojos.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado – sonrió agradecida ella, causando que él se sonrojara.

- N-no fue nada – dijo apenado.

- ¿Que no fue nada? Si no me hubieras ayudado, seguramente estuviera muerta en este momento – bufó cruzándose de brazos.

- Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – la rubia arqueó una ceja.

- Cualquiera no hubiera podido hacer eso – contradijo. – No me habías dicho que podías verlo también – dijo con cierto tono de reproche.

- Lo siento – se disculpó él, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Desde cuando lo puedes ver? – interrogó interesada. Él lo pensó por un momento.

- Desde la noche en que te cuidé, cuando estabas enferma – respondió una vez lo recordó.

- Ya veo... – murmuró ella bajando la mirada, seria. – Temo que ahora esté contra ti también -

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – sonrió el castaño tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado después de lo que pasó? – espetó la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No lo sé – dijo él. – Pero no me gusta preocuparme mucho por las cosas malas que suceden, aunque a veces no puedo evitarlo – sonrió una vez más, con algo de tristeza.

- Creo que tienes razón – suspiró ella.

- No sabía que él pudiera atacar de esa forma... – comentó Yoh con seriedad.

- Ni yo, hasta hoy – dijo Anna igual de seria. – No entiendo, pudo haberme matado desde hace mucho tiempo, y no lo ha hecho. ¿Por qué me atacó precisamente hoy? -

- No lo sé, y tampoco entiendo. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento – respondió Yoh con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta mientras asentía.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos; la chica observaba las paredes de la habitación, posters de diferentes cantantes y bandas de música se hallaban pegados en ellas. Vio uno un tanto diferente, que le llamó la atención.

- ¿Te gusta la marihuana? -

- ¿Qué? – 0.oU

- Responde – demandó ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Pues... – empezó él. – Sí, me gusta. Pero no vayas a creer que soy drogadicto o algo por el estilo. No la fumo, sólo me gusta su forma... Además... -

- Tu nombre significa 'hoja de marihuana', ¿no? – dedujo la rubia.

- Exacto – asintió el castaño.

- Me lo imaginé – sonrió ella. Él sonrió de vuelta.

- Bueno... – empezó a hablar el chico. - ¿Quieres oír algo de música?

- - -

- Necesito su atención, por favor – habló Fausto a su clase. Todos callaron y lo miraron, oyentes. Él sonrió levemente. – Este viernes tendremos un paseo a las montañas nevadas -

_**Continuará...**_

- - -


End file.
